Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms
by Hell is fun21
Summary: Naruto and Menma: follow the sons of two great legends as they carve their way into the worlds. will have elements form other animes/games/etc, NOT YAOI...
1. prolouge

"Naruto & Menma; Brothers in Arms"

Prologue

**Hello readers, this is my first story, so constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

**Anyway this story will be a multiple crossover story, meaning you should expect multiple people from many animes, games, etc…**

**I will not spoil anything else, so without further ado, lets get it on.**

(Elemental nations, near konoha, 17 years ago)

"Push!"

The cries of a beautiful black haired young woman broke the silent atmosphere of the lofty mansion she lived in with her husband, who was next to her holding her hands and helping her through her delivery of their twin sons. The Lady in labor was none other than Cereza, but she was known as Bayonetta, the Umbran Witch, to everyone else. Her husband (and soon to be father of her children) was Soma Cruz, reincarnation of the legendary Vampire Dracula.

Right now though, their personal doctor was helping with the delivery and coaxing Cereza to push regularly. "One more time, 3,2,1 PUSH." With a final push, Cereza managed to get the first boy out, who had some raven black hair growing in his head and was taking his first look at the world. The doctor passed the newborn wrapped in a blanket to Cereza, "Naruto." Was the name she gave him, she kissed Naruto's forehead and handed him to Soma, who hugged him and placed him in the crib next to the couple. "Ok here comes the younger twin" the doctor notified the two.

After a couple pushes the second boy was brought out into the world. His hair was silver-white compared to his brother, like his brother he was curiously staring at everything. "Menma." Was the name given to him by his mother. She placed him in her left arm while Soma handed her Naruto. She handled both of them in her arms looking to her husband to give a passionate kiss. Soma wrapped his arms around Cereza and stared at his newborn sons. "Hello boys, its daddy." When the twins looked at each other for the first time, they both grinned. Both father and mother thought it was cute. Nothing could tear this family apart now and forever, however unknown to any of them, was that the Naruto and Menma will have a BIG future ahead of them, one that could decide the fate of every living being.

**Alright, Prologue is done. Please review and describe what you think of it.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto & Menma; Brothers in Arms Ch. 1

**I'm back with chapter 1 of my story N BA (title). I have a lot of ideas for this story, as for this chapter, well it will re-introduce to brothers; 17 years after their birth.**

**My first reviewer asked if Naruto will still be the kyuubi container. My answer: no, in fact the kyuubi will be in this story but SHE will appear later HINT/she is very seductive/. Besides Naruto will not need the kyuubi's power when he and his brother are beings who wields the powers of both angels and demons.**

**That is all for now, on with the first chapter.**

(Present, Limbo City)

"You've chosen the wrong side. You're not human, Dante, and you never will be."

With that Vergil glanced to Kat, and then walked over to his sword _Yamato_, he picked it upand swiped at the air causing a rift to open up. Turning around to take one last look to his brother and Kat, "I loved you, brother…" he sorrowfully said. He turned around and left through the rift, causing it to close in a smoky blue aura.

Dante, now feeling immense guilt for his actions, stated "I don't know who I am anymore." Kat put her hand on his cheek and replied with "I know exactly who you are… you are Dante. Nothing more and nothing less." She pulled her hand away as Dante looked out over Limbo City as his eyes flash with demonic power, the young Nephilim now had humanity to protect, eliminating the demon scourge that now existed among humankind, finish regaining the rest of his memories, and coming to grips of what it means to be a Nephilim.

(New York City, S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier)

/one week later/

The 'Crew', consisting of the greatest heroes, anti-heroes, and villains of the two worlds that were unified by a cosmic event **(A.N. events of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3). **Sat in a large room with a massive glass TV. Next to the screen was Nick Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"As of a week ago, we have been getting strange reports of strange activity in a place called Limbo city, a recon team was sent over to investigate. The team was wiped out the next day by unidentifiable creatures, which were in turn killed by one individual. Luckily we have the footage from the recon team's optic cameras."

With that Nick pressed play on the remote for the TV. The screen lit up to show the recorded footage, it showed the team reaching the city, which was in ruins. The said creatures were out in the open running amok, hunting the human populace, the team managed to sneak past the creatures and get closer to a giant building that was in the shape of a spike with what looked like wings coming out of the base (Silver Sacks Towers). They set up base in the lobby and called it a night. The next day the team was searching the city trying to help the humans, they commented on the lack of activity from the creatures which were avoiding them for some reason. The team made it back to the front of the base when they saw a bundle on the ground emitting the cries of an infant, acting quickly, despite warning from his team mates, the 3rd recon member ran over and picked up the bundle, which turned out to be a trap when the man was shot in the chest with a bolt of energy, he collapsed as the bundle burned away to reveal an ivory putto-like creature/cherub with green wings and a crossbow hovering in the air, giggling at its recent murder. That's when the creatures emerged from their hiding places and attacked. The dying recon member was beheaded by a human like creature wearing a tattered cloak around its waist it had a pale grinning mask on its face, said creature appeared out of a portal to kill the man. The squad's 4th member was tackled by 2 feline like creatures and was being torn into, miniature versions of the two creatures joined in on tearing the man apart and devouring him. The second in command was cut in half by a mechanical creature with circular buzz saws in place of hands, in the center of its mechanized stomach sat a sphere housing a vaguely humanoid face. The two halves of the man were crushed by a hulking brute like creature with spiked clubs as forearms and hands. The leader was pinned to the front of the building by a giant blade through the gut. The creature that did this to him resembled a blue-skinned woman, with dark blue hair and indigo crystals covering parts of her body. Instead of a nose, she merely has snake-like nostrils. She conjured another blade and aimed it at the dying captain's head. The humanoid woman spoke **"****Humans, too easy to kill and plentiful**

"Then let's play on my difficulty then." With that a figure landed on the cherub creature, crushing it and leaving a small crater where he stood throwing dust up everywhere, the optic camera focused to get a better view of the newcomer. The figure was a male of 6 feet, had a rounded face, a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek, and wide jaw, his eye color was grey-blue, his hair was silvery-white and cut short. His attire consisted of a black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and a necklace with a red gem on it. All the demons charged at the young man in rage, he sidestepped the charging brute with spiked clubs, the man reached over his back to grab something, when his sword materialized on his back. It is a silver-colored claymore. The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. When it is used to attack, it leaves a white streak behind in its wake. The hand guard is heavily designed with rings slanting down it and reversing at the center of the hand guard. The pommel carries a round piece that almost resembles a face. Near the pointed out part of the hand guard, there's also teeth biting into it. He grabbed the handle and brought the sword down slashing w deep cut into the brutes exposed glowing spine, causing the creature to roar out in pain. The man did a jumping backflip to avoid the two swords of the masked creature. He landed on top of the mechanical brute and cut off its left arm, this did no harm to the creature as it swiped at him with its right arm; he jumped off it, grabbed its severed arm and used it to cut down ten miniature feline creatures in one swing. He dropped the arm and grabbed his sword again and flipped it into a reverse grip and swung to forward three times to release three shockwaves of energy that took out one of the bigger feline creatures and reduced it to bloody chunks. He ducked to avoid the one armed mechanical brute, and responded by drop-kicking the sphere, staggering it and making it stumble back as the sphere gained cracks on it. He turned around and brought his sword up to block the twin swords of the masked humanoid who tried to get him from behind with a portal jump. He head butted it causing it to stagger back; the young man put his sword on his back and brought out twin pistols. Both weapons have the same design, with one was Ebony in color the other was Ivory in color. The pistols resembled Desert Eagles, with stylized grips twisting into sharp points. Near the bore of each pistol are engravings of scrollwork and each also sports a ring hammer. He fired of shots at impossible speeds for a normal pistol. He dispatched the masked humanoid in a hail of gunfire. The man then put his guns away on the back of his waist under his jacket; he then pulled out a hunting shotgun with a sawn-off bore. It has no stock, only a simple grip, with an engraved frame underlining the barrel. He flipped it around with style and flair, shooting three times, taking the remaining mini felines in one go. He put that away and grabbed his sword again and made it change shape with a blue flash and it became a large scythe with a light blue hue to it, which represents its angelic nature. The blade is long and curved, coming off the tip of the shaft at its heel. The shaft itself looks to be made out of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches. The pommel on the bottom of the shaft is the same as the grip of his sword, owing to the weapon's shape-shifting ability. He then rushed at the female humanoid and swung it around like a pro, reducing the shield and female humanoid to ribbons. He shifted the scythe back to a sword and swung horizontally behind him, cutting the last feline creature in two. The brute creature charged at him like a NFL star, he flipped over it and pulled out another gun this one resembled a pistol, but with a thick cylinder with a hole in place of the barrel, he fired off 6 darts, glowing with red energy, into the creature's spine. Once he landed, he smirked and detonated the darts causing the brute to explode in a ball of purple fire. He turned around to confront the mechanical brute who managed to re-attach its severed limb and fix the sphere in its torso. The young man chuckled, grabbed his sword, and shifted it into another weapon with a red flash. This time the sword taking the form of gauntlets that looked like disproportionately swollen metal fists or large boxing gloves. At the forearms, the weapon resembles the grip of his sword, with its spiral engravings, owing to the weapon's shape-shifting quality. They glowed with power. He charged at the mechanical creature, the gauntlets leaving behind a fiery trail as he moved at great speed. His right arm shot forward and struck the sphere as a large fiery spectral fist slammed into the creature with the force of an explosion, causing it to go flying backwards and crash into the wall of a building the imprint of a large fist covered in flames was shown to have caved in the mechanical torso turning it red hot, and reduced the sphere to broken glass and gooey mush, the head was destroyed in the impact.

"Tsk, noobs" with that the young man shifted the gauntlets back into his sword and placed the sword on his back, to which it disappeared. He went to the body of the dead leader of the recon team, grabbed the head, and spoke into the camera. "I know this is hooked up to some big corporation, so I will say this. Stop fucking your secretary, board members, and workers, and send help to get the humans food and a safe place." With that his thumb came up and crushed the optic camera.

When the footage ended, Nick turned to the Crew, "so, any questions?" "Yeah, you want us to go in there and help the people in need?" asked Chun-Li, an Interpol agent, "I don't see why not, plus the people look like they need all the help they can get" answered her friend Mai Shiranui **(she's part of the Crew)**. "Yes, I also want you guys to see if you can convince the young man into joining your group." "Whoah, whoah, whoah, 1 Dante is crazy enough, but two? That's too much." Stated X-23, otherwise known as Laura Kinney. "Hey, I'm not that bad" exclaimed Dante Sparda. "Brother, you are too over-the-top with your missions and they usually result in property damage" Vergil Sparda stated, getting a whine from his twin.

"Seems like a good idea, besides I always like a new person to mess with" the Merc-with-a-mouth known as Deadpool said. "He looks like he'll give us a rough time, and I like it rough" spoke Morrigan Aensland, the resident succubus. "All innuendos aside, when do we depart?" asked Captain America. "You will depart tomorrow at 1200 hours with the troops that will be helping the people. Dismissed"

With that the 'Crew' all shuffled out of the room to get ready for the mission. Not knowing that the young man has a will have a great influence on them in the future.

**Alright Chapter 1 is done please review and offer constructive criticism, and what you guys think.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto & Menma; Brothers in Arms

Chapter 2

**Hello again, here is my second chapter (third if including prologue) to N BA. As to answer another reviewer's question, yes there will be pairings, but the main focus will be Naruto X? & Menma X? . I have a question to ask the readers/reviewers how do I get more reviews for my stories. Because I was hoping to have more reviews by the time this chapter written. Oh well, only time will tell.**

**On to Chapter 2**

(Limbo City)

The 'Crew' arrived at the ruined city and helped set up the food and relief for the humans in need, once it was all set and the city inhabitants were getting the help they need. The 'Crew' grouped up and talked about their orders.

"So I, Trish, Lady, Vergil, Nero, Morrigan, Wesker, Iron Fist, Thor, Rocket Raccoon, Deadpool, and Arthur will go finish of the creatures. And the others will help the people." stated Dante. "So who's going to get the Kid?" asked Nero. "I will" said Mai. "Ok that settles it, after we put down all the creatures, we'll get the kid." Haggar said.

They split up to do their jobs, while Mai went around, asking people where she could find the 'kid'. She managed to get the general direction on where he was usually seen, Silver Sacks Tower. After arriving, she looked around and noticed multiple dead creatures of many types some had bullet hole riddled bodies, others were sliced to pieces, and the rest was crushed to bloody pulps. She spotted a makeshift gravestone shaped like a cross with four dog-tag necklaces on it. 'At least he's respectful.' She thought. She entered the lobby and saw more bodies of creatures, 'he must not like them.' She guessed. She took the elevator up to floor 200, pretty sure that he made that floor his living quarters. Once the elevator doors opened, she walked up to the giant doors and knocked three times. After 5 minutes and no response she grew irritated and knocked some more. Eventually she was about to break the door down, but before she could an arm snaked around her torso thus confining her arms to her sides, while a gun was pressed against her temple. "Now, why is a hot lady like yourself banging on my door? If you wanted to get in my pants you could've asked." with that she was let go. She spun around to see the young man from the video. "Well it's not nice to keep a lady waiting." She countered "touché" he went to the door and placed his hand on it. Mai watched in fascination as red and blue aura spread over the door and a series of locks being undone was heard. The door opened up and he went inside, he stopped and turned around and asked "you coming?" Mai quickly followed him into a huge room; she glanced around and saw a big desk, broken windows that showed the city, a couple couches, and some other things one would find usually in a room. She noticed a book on the desk: it looked really old, next to the book were a couple picture frames, one showed the young man with two people in it. The first one was a pale skinned female, with grey-blue eyes. She wears a lavender hoodie with an orange body; the hood was down showing her short brunette hair. She has several long necklaces with silver pendants, and wore very short shorts, along with knee-high boots. She has a stencils tube slung over her back, a can of spray paint hanged off her waist. She has several mystic-designed tattoos on her arms and forehead.

The second person in the picture bore a close resemblance to the young man, and has blue-gray eyes. However, while the young man's hair is black in the picture, his was silver. He wears a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There was a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. The man's hands are covered by light blue gloves, and he wore blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes. He wore an amulet, a pendant identical to the young man's, albeit blue in coloring. They seemed happy.

Mai looked at the other picture and saw a group of people on it, the most notable were the kids in the picture; there were two boys that looked identical in every way except their hair and shirts. The one with black hair had a red shirt and black shorts, the twin had a blue shirt and silver/white hair, and there were a total of 10 girls with the boys, the first one had silver hair and red eyes with catlike pupils, the second girl had light ocean blue hair and deep purple eyes, the third girl had light purple hair and blue eyes, the fourth girl had flaming orange hair and green eyes, the fifth girl who looked younger than the kids had brown black hair and purple eyes, the sixth girl who looked a bit older than the kids had light blonde hair, tanned skin and red eyes, the seventh girl looked a bit older than the kids had pale skin, blackish/blue hair and red eyes, the eighth girl had light brown hair and green eyes, the ninth girl had red hair and green eyes, and the tenth girl had brown hair and green eyes. The kids were with their parents. They all looked happy together.

Mai turned around to ask the young man a question, only to find him sitting on a chair with a high tech looking sniper rifle covered in markings in his hands, looking the scope and firing off a couple shots. "What are you doing!" she yelled. "Killing demons." Was his reply, sounding bored. She grabbed the binoculars next to him and saw where he was aiming at, which was her friends fighting the creatures. The young man was firing shots off hitting the creatures in the head or torso causing the entire creature to blow up in a gory mess, irritating her friends who were about to kill the creatures, only to be stopped as the creatures blew up in their faces, covering them in gore.

The 'kid' lowered his sniper rifle, chuckled, and said "they should be good." He stood up and went over to his desk, putting the sniper rifle down. He turned to Mai and said "so, what brings a classy lady like yourself to this shithole." Regaining her composure and placing the binoculars down, she stated "my name is Mai Shiranui; I was sent here with the 'Crew' to respond to your recording and help the people in need."

"I'm guessing there is another reason as to why you're here, seeing as you took your time to meet me." Answered the young man.

"Yes, our commander had hopes if you could join us, in protecting the helpless against the ones that would harm them."

"Well, let's see what your friends have to say before I make my decision to join your colorful cast." He replied. "Who are those in the pictures?" asked Mai.

"Family and Friends." he answered going back to reading the old looking book. She took the photo out of the first frame and examined it. "Who's Kat?" "A dear friend, she's dead." He replied. "I'm so sorry" she stated, feeling bad about bringing up the sore subject. "Don't be, Kat didn't want me to grieve over her death when I was unable to save her, she wanted me to live a good life. So that's what I'll do" he answered.

He gently took the photo from her hand and went over to the other picture frame, removed the photo, and put them away in his jacket. Mai noticed an intense feeling of sorrow and sadness coming off the young man, without thinking rationally; she turned the young man around, placed her hand on his shoulders, and planted her lips onto his. He was stunned to say the least, but he caught on and placed his hands on her hips. Rational thought quickly came back to mind and Mai pulled away from him. "sorry." She said, "It's alright." He replied. She turned to him and said "I never got your name." she was curious.

"Well since you asked nicely." Started the young man.

"The names Naruto."

**That's a wrap, there you guys go Chapter two of N BA**

**The next chapter will shed more light on how Kat died. And explain Naruto's motives on what he does and why he does them.**

**Can you guess who the 10 girls are in the picture? **

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto & Menma; Brothers in Arms

Chapter 3

**I Am Back, with the next chapter of this story. Anyway i am wondering if anyone likes this story, because I have only 2 reviews, I mean come on I thought that this story would get more reviews by now, considering that I am doing things a lot different from other stories (not hating on other stories or authors, just that my story is going to be completely different and unique from others).**

**On with chapter 3**

(With the part of the crew covered in gore)

"Gross!" said Lady as she pulled a piece of a goat skull from between her breasts. "Why does this seem so familiar?" asked Dante, "because you were covered in blood and gore when you escaped the Leviathan, remember" said Vergil "oh yeah".

Just then a couple Humvees pulled up as the rest of the crew showed up, either in the Humvees, or by other means, "we heard explosions and gunshots, is everyone ok?" asked Chris. "Were fine, just wondering why all these creatures are blowing up like water balloons." Stated Nero stated. Morrigan's phone rang and she looked to see who was calling. "It's Mai." She put it on speaker as everyone listened in. "hey guys, I'm here with Naruto, were at the Silver Sacks Towers, you might want to get cleaned up before you get here." With that she hanged up, Morrigan put her phone away. "She's right you guys look like a mess, *sniff*, and you smell terrible." Grunted Logan, Ammy covered her nose with her paw to confirm it. "Well excuse me, bub" said Dante. Anyway let's get you guys cleaned up, and then well go to the towers." With that Spencer headed back into the Humvee with the crew following him.

(At the tower)

After Mai put her phone away, she turned to Naruto, who was reading his book and drinking a soda "what are you reading?" "A book" he replied, she looked over his shoulder and saw what looked like scribbles, scratches, and long lost language on the pages. "Don't bother." Naruto said.

"What." She asked

"Your eyes wouldn't be able to translate what's written." He answered. "Why?" "Humans can't read demon text." He replied. "Wait, demons. That's what those creatures are?" she questioned. "Yep, all those scum sucking assholes are demons." He said. "If it's not too much to ask, what happened to this city?" Mai asked. "Well grab a seat, it's a long story." Naruto said.

(With the crew)

After getting all cleaned up, the crew headed to the tower. Along the way, they saw the dead bodies of the demons. "Wow, kid must hate them." Dante said. "I'll say, they must hate him in return." Stated Lady. "Maybe the kid knows what happened here?" said Nero, "the kid has to have a name, what was it Nate, Naraku, Nibbles…." "It's Naruto" Chun-Li said. "Oh" quipped Dante.

They arrived at the lobby of the tower and looked around; Jill spotted a note scribbled down on the wall in lipstick in Mai's handwriting. _**Guys there is a freight elevator in the basement of this tower use it to get up, as all of the normal elevators are broken beyond repair. –Mai**_. "Well that answers it." said captain America. As they were all taking the Freight elevator up to the top floor, Deadpool's phone went off "*whistle* wow first successful hacking, and I'm greeted with a chicks ass, must be my lucky day." said Naruto, who was conveniently getting an eyeful of the girl's behinds. "Identify yourself." Commanded Captain America. "Great, now I got Mr. Patriot Censorship on my ass, what kind of people do you hang out with Mai?" asked Naruto, who turned away from the screen. "Close friends" she answered in the background. Naruto turned back to face the screen "anyway, my name is Naruto; you can call me by my other name 'Dante' if you wish. Mai told me why you're here. Let's see how the meeting will go." With that he hanged up Mai's Phone. "Well he seems nice." Said Spiderman. "I'm going to gut him for looking at my ass" growled Lady. "Lady calm down, I'm sure there's a reason as to why he got a view, right Wade?" the girls turned to wade, who nervously gulped "I was just standing here." He nervously replied. "GET HIM" with that the girls all proceeded to beat the shit out of Deadpool for trying to cop a feel. Meanwhile the guys huddled into a group "so what do you think Naruto?" asked Ryu. "He seems alright, seems like a punk version of Nero" said Dante. "Hulk think Punk boy okay", "he will seem like a nice addition to the team, what do you think, Wesker" asked Phoenix. "Hmm, he seems powerful, I wonder what would happen if I were to inject him with the Uroboros." stated Wesker. "No, Wesker you have NEMESIS for that" retorted Haggar. "Well, it's Naruto's decision, not ours." stated Vergil.

Eventually they got to the top floor and exited the freight elevator, when they got to the vault doors of Naruto's room, Viper knocked twice, she knocked again after a couple of minutes, getting impatient Nero used his Devil bringer to punch the door hoping for it to break down, it did not budge. Others tried to open the doors only for the doors to remain shut. As Nero charged up his Devil Bringer for a giant punch at the door, it started to open. Nero shot his spectral demonic fist at the door, only for it to slam into Naruto causing him to go flying back down the hall. "Oops" said Nero, Naruto landed on his couch with a crash. "Ow" he quipped. He got back up and looked at the Crew. "Is this how you greet everyone?" He asked with sarcasm. "Sorry, Nero gets impatient at times." Dante finished by flicking Nero in the head "hey!" shouted Nero, "ignoring the married couple, how do you feel like joining us?" asked Zero getting a shout of dismay from Dante and Nero, causing Vergil to chuckle. "I'll think about it." Naruto responded folding his arms across his chest. Mai walked to the group and filled them in on what happened to the city. "So, what happened to the city is your fault." Accused Zero "yes" said Naruto looking away from the group. "So that makes you responsible for the deaths of the people who were hunted by the demons!" "Zero, Don't-""you don't get it guys, he's no better than a common thug getting revenge at the expense of the innocent." Zero yelled. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT PEOPLE WOULD DIE DURING MY BATTLES." Naruto yelled getting their attention "the reason the city is like this because I helped my brother take down mundus and his demon empire not just for revenge but to also free humanity from their grip." He sighed "look, after I got revenge on Mundus and destroyed his empire for my parent's death, my brother Menma showed his true plans for humanity, which was to rule over the human race as a protective master. At first I didn't want to believe him, believing that he was becoming like Mundus, he rebuked saying that humanity will turn against each other now that there is no order in place and the demons were visible to the naked eye, I didn't believe, saying that humanity should have total freedom. After our argument we fought over the fate of the humans with me emerging the victor, Kat begged me to spare his life and i did, he then disappeared after that. Eventually I saw the truth in my brother's words." "C'mon humans aren't that bad" said Hawkeye "I came across the dead body of a kid and his family who were stabbed to death by a gang because they had supplies to help them survive, they were innocent" Answered Naruto "I located the gang and brutally killed them in their hideout for what they did to the family." "After that I made it my job to protect the innocent humans from the demons," "what about the other humans?" questioned Logan "they can all go fuck off for all I care, anyway back on topic when I was cleaning out a demon nest, I found out it was a trap, I was lured there so they could get to Kat, when I managed to get back, Kat was on the floor dying." He finished while looking down in shame.

_(Flashback) _

"_Shit, Kat you're going to be alright. I'm going to get you to a doctor, hang in there." Dante said_

"_It's ok Dante, it's too late for me I've lost too much blood' coughed Kat, who had a giant stab wound in her torso._

"_Don't say that, you're going to make it, don't die on me" Said Dante "Dante, or should I say Naruto, you are a wonderful person. You have a lot more to do, friends to get back to, and a life to live. I have done all I can to help my fellow humans, you did your part. Don't let my death pull you down. Live for me, for Menma, and for your friends." "Wait Naruto, Menma?" he asked "those are you and your brother's real names, he told me that Dante and Vergil were more secondary names then real names" said Kat followed by a couple of coughs. "You are a good friend Naruto; don't let anyone tell you any different." With that, Kat succumbed to her wounds and died in Naruto's arms. Naruto held her closer and for the first time since his mother's death, tears were shed by him. He then created a grave for he; written on the gravestone was_

_Here lies Kat_

_A good friend_

_A kind human_

_(Flashback end)_

"After I buried her, Phineas called me to inform me of some things"

_(Flashback)_

"_Hello master, I have something to give you." Said Phineas_

"_What is it?" asked Naruto_

"_Here" he handed Naruto an old book, "this book explains the history, abilities, powers, and much more of you race." Said Phineas "walk with me." Naruto followed, "I have seen a new vision of the future, one that shows your brothers return, only he is not who he used to be, in the vision he is shrouded by evil and is now the king of the demons, and he seeks to confront you" said Phineas_

"_I'll stop him" said Naruto. "Take heed master, when you confront him he will seek to destroy you, are you willing to kill you own flesh and blood to stop him." Asked Phineas "I'll find a way to stop him without killing him, I won't kill my brother." Naruto answered without hesitation. "You sound like your parents" Phineas remarked, suddenly Phineas staggered forward._

"_Are you okay!" asked Naruto "my time is almost up" "what do you mean" "prior to becoming a political prisoner of Mundus, he placed a curse on me. In the event that he should die, I will follow." Phineas wheezed. "There's got to be a way to stop It." said Naruto._

"_I'm afraid not, the curse is already in its final stages, but before I go" Phineas reached to his 'eye' and opened a secret compartment on the side, and pulled out a glowing green sphere, he handed it to Naruto. "What is it" Naruto asked "this will help you on you journeys in the future; you will be able to create boost rings and assemble parts of the environment to make platforms for you to traverse." Phineas said. "It is my time; I wish you good luck in the future, master." With that Phineas disintegrated into ash leaving Naruto with a new power and the book on his race._

_(Flashback end)_

"I'm preparing for the day when my brother returns, and doing what I can to protect the innocent. I've seen the dark side of humanity and realized that my brother was right in certain aspects. Other than that I've made this place my home." He said "wait Mundus, I thought there was only 1 mundus and Dante sealed him away for another 2,000 years" stated Trish. "Must be an alternate universe version of the prick" said Dante "what's that?" asked Laura pointing to the giant picture frame that looked like it was made out of metal and stone. "That is a hell gate." Answered Naruto "Menma sealed it off with his sword _Yamato, _which was an heirloom to him from our parents to protect ourselves. My Heirloom is _Rebellion_" he finished by holding out his sword.

"Anyway were wasting time, let's go. With that he started gathering his stuff and sealed it away into his jacket **(AN: hammer space)** the group turned toward one another and discussed how Naruto will be inducted into the team "so who is going to watch him?" asked iron man "I will" said Mai "count me in" seconded Morrigan "why" asked Felicia "he seems like a rowdy individual, and some ones got to make sure he doesn't do anything naughty." She answered. "Ok well let's bring him to the Hellicarrier and see what Nick says." Finished Strider, the group agreed and turned around, only to find Naruto gone "where did he go" asked Haggar "Chris spotted a note scribbled on the wall on black ink. _"Guys I've rigged this entire tower with enough explosives to level it, you have five minutes to haul ass. –Naruto_

The Crew ran towards the freight elevator and boarded it, eventually they reached the basement and ran through the front doors of the lobby and safe distance from the building, and they waited for the building to explode only for nothing to happen. "He tricked us" growled Lady. Up on the roof of a nearby building, Naruto pulled out a remote with a red button in the center "time for fireworks." He pressed the button with a beep sound coming from it.

The crew relaxed, only to watch in awe as explosion riddled throughout the tower cultivating in one grand explosion as the tower collapsed on itself and became ruins.

"You guys ready to go." The crew turned to the voice and saw Naruto toss the remote away and jump down from the building, landing without any injuries. "That was fun" he said as he passed them. The Crew shrugged and went with him back to the base.

The crew did not know how much more fun their lives were going to be with Naruto around.

**There is chapter 3 of my story the next chapter will have a time skip, leading up to Menma's return and the brothers fight. Also Mai and Morrigan will become interested and eventually fall for Naruto, which will be fleshed out**

**Hellisfun21 signing out**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to another chapter of Naruto & Menma; Brothers in Arms. In this chapter I will have time skips here and there, just to progress the story a bit. Anyway Menma will return, and the brothers will fight. Also eventually by the end of next chapter Naruto will go back home.**

**Story start**

(At the base)

The crew with Naruto arrived at the base where the humans were getting aid. While Naruto was walking ahead of the group, they were talking about him. "So, what do you think he is?" asked Spiderman "I don't know he has demon blood in him from what I can sense, but at the same time I sense something angelic within him." said Dante. This only served to confuse the group as they were perplexed. Didn't angels and demons hate each other, also angels never reveal themselves to anyone, and they only spoke through vessels.

Eventually they got to the choppers that go back to the Hellicarrier, once everyone was aboard the choppers took off, leaving Limbo city for the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier. Naruto sat in the back of the chopper with his headphones in his ears listening to music while taking a nap, he was woken out of his nap by Spencer who proceeded to ask him "I'm curious Naruto, how did you end up in that place?" "You mean limbo city?" spencer nodded, everyone listened in to find out more. "Well this whole mess started with my mom and dad meeting each other and falling in love, which eventually I and my brother were born, when Mundus found out about us. He was pissed that someone would have the _audacity_ to bring the third race back. In reality he was fearful of the fact that we were the only ones capable of killing him so he personally hunted us down, he cornered us and fought my mother, she fought but was killed right in front my eyes, my dad took me and my brother and fled, he hid us amongst the humans as a way to protect us and wiped our memories.

While we both were put in an orphanage, bro got quickly adopted by a rich family and lived a life of privilege; my life was made a living hell in various foster homes, institutions, youth correction facilities, and orphanages which were mostly operated by demons, concluding in torture and violence all the time. Eventually I ran away from there and lived out on the streets most of my life. I purposely chose to live out my life my own way because my eyes were opened to evil as a child, especially when the people who were supposed to take care of me turned out to be demons. I decided to take a stand and fight back, no matter what happens. But even after all of the hatred, violence and murder, I would often look at myself and see if I could call myself human, going so far as to rip my chest open to see my own heart. I just knew that I had to convince myself I wasn't insane." After hearing his story the crew felt their respect for Naruto go up, "wait what do you mean by third race?" Asked Arthur. "The Nephilim" Naruto answered back "what are the Nephilim?" asked Morrigan. "That's a story for another time, were here." With that the chopper landed on the deck of the Hellicarrier, the cargo doors opened as the crew walked out. They led Naruto to the control room, where Nick was waiting, once Naruto walked up to the meeting room the crew dispersed to do their things. "So you're the big man around here." Naruto said. "Yes, that is correct; the reason why I called you here is to ask if you want to join the gang." Nick said "wait, so the whole reason for sending everyone to limbo city was to recruit me?" "Not exactly, we originally intended to help the people that were in danger from the video we received, you know the one you talked into." "Oh" "after seeing some of your skills, I was hoping if you could join us" Nick finished "well if you guys want me to join you…" As Nick and Naruto discussed the terms of Naruto's recruitment into the crew. Mai was seen hanging out with Morrigan "so, Morrigan why are you really trying to get close to Naruto?" Mai questioned "to be honest I'm curious myself, when I first met him, I felt something within me calling out, telling me that Naruto was the one, or whatever that meant." Morrigan stated "maybe its Lilith playing jokes on you." Mai said, as if summoned Lilith appeared "no it's not me doing it." She said. This only seemed to confuse Morrigan and Mai.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto finished discussing his terms of joining the group, he asked "where exactly are we going?" "Right now we are passing over New York City, were heading to the S.H.I.E.L.D base. With that Naruto walked off. Eventually making his way to the deck of the Hellicarrier, he walked to the edge looked out to the city bellow and whistled "looks like limbo city." He then jumped off.

(With the crew)

Mai and Morrigan rejoined the crew in the rec room "so where is Naruto?" asked Chris. "He's probably finished talking to Mr. Fury" answered C. Viper, "I think he's okay" said Tony Stark "what are you thinking of Vergil?" he asked "about what Naruto said earlier." He replied "about what bro." said Dante "think Dante, he mentioned that Nephilim were the Third race." "Ok, but that still doesn't answer the question what exactly are Nephilim?" said Nero. Just then Jill ran up to the window on the side of the room. "Is he insane?!" she said "what?" Chris said "I just saw Naruto jump off the edge of the Hellicarrier." causing the crew to go to the window to look out.

(With Naruto)

He was skydiving, feeling the rush of air as he fell to the ground below, now this was fun. He performed some trick in the air just for fun, he angled his body downward to get more speed, the whole time he had a smirk on his face.

Down in the street, there was a police chase underway, earlier a bank robbery happened and the criminals drove away in an armored bus outfitted with a long battering ram in front to get away, behind them were 5 police cars. One of the robbers opened the window and aimed his pistol firing of a few rounds. He ducked back in and yelled at the driver "speed it up, man." "I am, just shake off the cops" all the robbers propped themselves from the windows and started firing on the police cars causing the tires on the cars to get hit forcing the police cars to slow down. The thieves all pulled themselves in the bus and closed the windows. "We lost them" one said the driver smirked and hit the nitro button, causing the bus to rocket forward. Just then Naruto fell out of the sky, and conveniently landed on the battering ram breaking it off, flipping the bus over Naruto, and causing it to land roll to a halt injuring the criminals inside. Naruto got up from his crouched position and looked up, "Tony's Pizza and Bar, sounds good" he got out of the destroyed battering ram and walked to the pizza place. One of the robbers got out of the wrecked bus and saw Naruto; "you asshole!" he aimed his gun at him. Faster than the human eye could see, Naruto pulled out Ebony and fired off three shots, two at his knees and one at his gun occupied hand, causing the criminal to fall down in pain as his knees were blown out and his hand mutilated. Naruto put his gun away just kept on walking not even looking at the man he just shot. That's when the police arrived to arrest the criminals. Naruto got to the counter and asked the bewildered man "hello, can I get one large meat lover's pizza, a large side of buffalo wings, a large plate of steak fries and a bottle of Jack Daniel's" the man just nodded dumbly, Naruto paid for the food and grabbed a table to sit at, while his food was being prepared. Just then Morrigan walked in with her wings hidden and in her casual appearance (DLC costume). She found Naruto and joined him. "Naruto" "Succubus" he replied "I have a name you know, it's Morrigan, and how did you know I was a succubus?" She asked "I can sense your energy, seems familiar" "familiar to what" "an old friend of mine" He replied "so what did you talk to Nick about." "Oh, nothing much, just what I will be able to do, can't do, that sort of thing." He said "if I may, what exactly are Nephilim?" she asked, he just responded by bringing out his book and handed it to her as his food was served to him by the waitress.

Morrigan opened the book and started reading, Lilith appeared next to her in casual clothes and started reading with her while grabbing a slice of pizza, some wings, fries, and a can of Pepsi. Morrigan became immersed in the contents of the book as she read more on the Nephilim and what they were, she eventually put the book down and looked at Naruto. "You're a Nephilim?" she asked "yep, one of the only two in existence." "Who is the other one?" she asked "my brother." "Where is he" she asked grabbing a plate of pizza, wings, fries, and a glass of whisky "I don't know exactly, but he will be back and I'm going to have to fight him" "what do you mean" "I was told by a friend that my bro will return and that he will seek to seek to destroy me, so I've got to be ready." He replied "well, consider this your initiation greeting, welcome to the crew Naruto." She held her hand out for him to shake hands, he responded by grabbing the hand and kissing it, "well aren't you flattering." She said he smirked at her. They finished their food and left the restaurant toward the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

(1 year and a half later)

Naruto sighed as he sat on his couch in his big apartment; he just got done with the latest job, which was hunting down a twisted cannibalistic serial killer. he managed to track down the killer by following his blood, which was weird itself, because the killer always mixed up his blood with others to prevent him from being tracked, but Naruto managed to find him by tasting the blood, he was immune to all diseases, so he was safe there, it was interesting for the people at the crime scene to witness.

(Flashback)

_When he arrived at the crime scene he was briefed on what happened and who was killed, also the killer seems to have gotten injured in the struggle. Naruto looked at the blood, seemingly drawn to the blood; he crouched next to the blood puddle and swiped his index finger in it. He brought his finger up to his face and sniffed it, he then licked the blood and received a jolt of visions, and he cleaned his finger off with his tongue and stood up. "That's gross "said one officer. "I'll be back" he said. Naruto got into his car _**(A.N:/the Deuce from Brutal Legend)**

_He followed the scent that took him to a cozy home in the suburbs. He got out of his car and walked up the steps to the house, Naruto knocked on the door thrice and waited, eventually the door opened up to reveal a young man dressed in a formal suit with a cloth napkin tucked into his chest area. He was the same man from the vision Naruto saw from the blood he tasted earlier. "I did not expect guest, come in, come in." The man ushered Naruto in and closed the door behind him. "Now, what can I help you with?" the man asked. "Yeah, my car broke down and I was wondering if I could stay the night here" Naruto said, coming up with the story then and there. "Oh, make yourself at home. It's nice to have company over for dinner." He smiled showing his teeth, Naruto saw tiny traces of grounded up human flesh in the man teeth. "May I ask what your name is?" the man asked. "Naruto" "well, Naruto, my name is Keith, pleasure to meet you" he shook his hand, when Naruto grasped Keith's hand he felt a bandage wrapped around it. "What happened to your hand" he asked "oh, this, I cut myself, preparing my dinner." Keith said._

_He offered Naruto a dinner plate of what looked like ground steak and steamed vegetables with a glass of red wine. "Thanks" Naruto said. As they ate their dinner Keith asked. "So, Naruto, could you tell me what you do for a living?" "I do odd jobs for money" "like what" "bounty hunting, bodyguard, mercenary, that type of thing." Naruto replied, he tried the wine, only to find out it was blood, but instead of gagging, it tasted sweet, like it was his favorite drink. He downed the glass. "Thirsty" Keith said. Naruto shrugged. Naruto finished his meal, "now, I will show you to your room for the night." Keith showed him around his house eventually leading to a guest bedroom. "What about that room" Naruto pointed to a steel door by the kitchen "that is my personal information room; I caution you, never go in there." Keith said._

_Later that night when Keith went to bed Naruto snuck out of his guest room and went to the steel door, it was locked with a padlock, but Naruto had a special key, after melting off the lock with demon magic, he entered the room. His first thought was that it was very cold, like industrial freezer cold, he found the lights and flicked them on he was in a white tiled room with a steel table in the center and a row of industrial freezer boxes on one side of the room. He went over to the cooler and opened it, inside I was organs, not animal organs and meat, but human organs and flesh, all neatly piled and dated. He closed the cooler and went to the opening at the end of the room covered by thick plastic drapes. Naruto went through. What he saw were multiple human corpses hanging from meat hooks some of the corpses had all their organs removed, others looked like they were just freshly killed. Behind Naruto was Keith armed with a butcher knife, smiling manically. As he swung the blade down, Naruto turned around and twisted Keith's arm until the blade was lodged into Keith's gut. As he stood there shocked with the knife in his gut, Naruto growled "revealing you true colors, nice try" with that Naruto threw Keith through the drapes, Keith landed on his stomach with a gasp of pain as the knife lodged itself deeper. He looked back at Naruto and noticed that his steel blue eyes were now blood red, his canines elongated and the teeth next to his canines became shaper and longer. "What are you?" He gasped out; Naruto grabbed him by his throat and held him against the wall said "I'm hungry, and you look delectable" with that Naruto clamped his jaws don on Keith's neck, Keith's screams never made it out to his living room as Naruto feasted on his blood._

_A little while later, Naruto exited the house with blood covering his lower face and some of his neck and chest, he got into his car and stopped to look at himself in the mirror, sighing he grabbed a hand towel from his glove compartment and wiped himself clean of the blood. He threw the hand towel at the house and drove off. As he was driving he pulled out a remote and pressed the power button. _

_Keith's house went up in a ball of flames destroying everything in it._

_(Flashback end)_

Naruto was curious as to what made him react like that and why did he drink Keith's blood. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up to open it when his demon senses went haywire; he did a backflip and landed as his door burst open and a Tyrant demon crashed through. "Who invited you fatass." Naruto taunted as the tyrant smashed the table he flipped off of. Naruto grabbed his sword and jumped over the Tyrant and stabbed it in the back, causing it to groan in pain, Naruto pulled out his sword and pulled out _Revenant_, firing off a charge shot into the base of its spine and jumping back as it swiped at him. Naruto smirked as the tyrant was torn in half from the explosion. He then looked around and saw that his apartment was a mess. "I'll clean up later" he heard a scream, and rushed to the balcony, what he saw below pissed him off. Dozens of demons that he encountered in Limbo city were wreaking havoc in the streets, destroying property and killing people. He jumped down and landed on a stygian as it was about to kill a mother and her child. "Go, find shelter" he commanded. The woman thanked him and took her child and ran into a store. Naruto turned to the police that were shooting at the demons, "guys, take these" he tossed them a couple of duffel bags, they opened them and pulled out shotguns, and rifles, etched with an angelic marking on each one, "thanks man" one said as they took aim and fired at the demons, the bullets incinerating the demons in white fire. Naruto pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed the crew. "Hey Naruto what's up" said Dante on the other side "we got a huge problem on our hands" said Naruto as he dodged an fireball and brought out _Ivory_ to slay a Bathos. "What problem" asked Dante with mild confusion. "Turn on the news" with that he hanged up, put his phone away and brought out _Ebony_ and started gunning down demons as he went.

(With the Crew in their mansion)

Dante and the Crew were watching a vampire movie when Dante put his phone away and grabbed the remote, "hey were watching something here" Laura said only to shut her mouth as the emergency news came on, "we interrupt your shows to bring you breaking news, downtown New York City is under attack from what appears to be monsters, police and guns store owners are fighting back, we go to our sky camera, what do you see john?" the screen changed to one over the city from a helicopter as demons were running amok through the city, killing and destroying everywhere they go. "It doesn't look good jack, everywhere I look there are these things, wait I see someone running across the roofs" the camera zoomed in to show Naruto running along the roofs cutting and gunning down demons as he went. "I don't know what to make of it but-"he was interrupted when he heard what sounded like flesh being torn open john turned around to see a Wisp demon tear into the pilots body, it tossed the pilot's body out of the helicopter and jumped john the camera froze on the demons face as the sound of the helicopter crashed could be hard in the background.

"Let's go!" said Dante as he, Vergil, and Nero stood up. The crew got ready for battle.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto cut down a witch as he turned to shoot a hell knights head off. 'Where the hell did all these guys come from' he thought 'I thought I killed them all' he was brought out of his thoughts by a roar he looked to his left and saw and Imprisoner demon charging at him, Naruto brought out the _Eryx_ Gauntlets and punched the charging demon in the face causing it to stumble back, he switched to the _Aquila_ blades and sent two big ethereal hurricane blades at the demon turning it to mincemeat. He turned around to just to see a wisp demon lunge at him, only to be cut down as Nero landed on it with Red queen planted in its skull. "Go Naruto we got this." Nero said Naruto saw the Crew arrive and help fight off the demons. "Thanks, now there are certain demons that can be harmed only by angelic weaponry, so give this to the crew." Naruto handed Nero a large case of angelic blue knifes and swords. "We'll have to take them down as fast as we can" Nero said "I know, that's why I-"Naruto didn't get to finish as he was taken away by a black blur. Nero didn't have time to say anything as he was busy killing demons that tried to attack him.

(With Naruto)

Naruto crashed through the glass entrance and landed in the lobby of a building. He skidded across the tile floor and flipped himself up to his feet. He then looked at his attacker, and saw his younger brother; only his appearance was a bit different. Menma's hair was unkept and swept back; his skin pale, showing some of its veins, and though he loses his pupils and his irises become orange, and the changes were eclipsed by the bright light his eyes radiate. His coat, while remaining black, acquired a white tint in the collar, and his sleeves and hands constantly emitted a white aura.

"Hello brother." Menma's voice was distorted, "it's been a long time" "a year and a half to be exact" "where's Kat" "she's dead" "a pity, but I didn't come here to talk about her." "Then why are you here, Menma" "so you remember my real name, I'm sure you know yours as well." Menma smirked "as to why I'm here, well its simple, I'm here to kill you." He pointed at Naruto "sorry, but I'm not about to die by a younger man's hand" he brought out _Rebellion, _"of course dear brother, I wouldn't expect you to just give up and let me kill you" Menma unsheathed _Yamato_. The Brothers charged towards one another, unleashing a shockwave of energy when their swords clashed.

(With the crew)

They were killing the demons and helping the people in need. "Man, Naruto knows where to pick them." Said Dante as he took down a Rage demon with his pistols "Yeah, these assholes must really have something against him" said Jake Wesker as he broke a Stygian's neck. The gang was slowly pushing back the demons. When 50 Dreamrunners led by a single Drekavac appeared and started deflecting the crew's gunfire. Vergil teleported in front of Dante to block an overhead slash by a Dreamrunner. "Leave brother, I will handle this." He said as he stared at the demon swordsmen "ok bro, let's go guys" Dante said as he and the gang left a Dreamrunner tried to intercept them only for Vergil to fling a summoned sword at it, pinning it to a wall by its head. "This will be fun" said Vergil as he unsheathed his blade.

(With the others)

Dante and the rest of the gang mowed through demons as they went to help stop the demon infestation. "Dante" a giant demon landed in front of the group it resembled an excessively large primate with gangly proportions, dark gray skin, and black fur. A deep scar runs down the center of its face, and its nose is completely gone, with only a large, open nasal cavity remaining. It wore a metal harness over its torso, and has a strap on its right leg to hold its grappling gun. It also had a large combat knife in its hand and its left eye was slashed out.

Dante smirked "eye see the kid left his mark on you" he joked, the hunter demon growled at the insult of its missing eye. "Watch your tongue worm, or I will have your head" it growled "what's wrong, mad that the kid caught your eye" the Hunter demon roared and jumped at Dante, Dante on his part parried the giant knife and sent the demon crashing into a bank. "Go guys, I want to play with the monkey here." He said "be safe Dante." Lady said "hey it's me, I'll be fine." With that the group left "now let's see how you head will do over my fireplace, shall we" the Hunter demon charged at him in anger.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Menma were battling each other, giving it their all, both blocking and dodging the others sword swipes and strikes. They both sent a powerful sword swipe towards one another, which only knocked their sword out of their hands, they switched to hand-to-hand combat. They traded blows each more savage than the previous, a palm strike to the chest, a right hook to the jaw, judo flip onto a desk, a boot to the face. It just seemed to go on with neither combatant tiring nor showing signs of fatigue. Naruto countered a neck chop by his brother, uppercutted him up three floors and followed him. Menma landed on the floor of the fourth story and flipped back up only for Naruto to tackle him and start punching across the face, Menma responded by grabbing his brothers wrist breaking it, and kicking him through a meeting room.

Naruto fixed his wrist just as Menma tackled him into another building. They landed in the third floor of a gym. Naruto got back up and dropkicked his brother into a bunch of weights. Menma dashed out of the mess and slammed a dumbbell into Naruto's stomach, Naruto responded by slamming his knee into his brothers jaw. He then punched Menma in the chest causing him to fly back through a wall into a pool area. Menma regained his senses and reacted in time by flipping his brother into the pool, Naruto grabbed his brother's ankle and dragged him in. in the water they both continued beating the ever-loving shit out of each other. Naruto was knocked out of the pool and landed on the tile coughing up water. Menma surfaced and got out gasping for air. The twins regained their breaths and charged at each other, they then teleported.

They reappeared on a construction yard and separated in a double haymaker to the others jaw. Naruto got his senses together and grabbed a length of chain. Menma grabbed a pair of box-cutters and flipped them open. Naruto charged first and sent a left hook to Menma's face, Menma dodged and sliced Naruto's wrist tendon. Naruto then jabbed his brother in the gut with a chain-covered fist. Menma stabbed his brother in the thigh with the knife, they continued the beat each other for a short while until their improvised weapons broke and they sent each other skidding back with their connected punches. Menma tackled Naruto whilst teleporting again.

After crashing into and demolishing important monuments (the golden Gate bridge, statue of liberty, etc., etc... They landed in an abandoned warehouse and called their swords; once their swords returned they resumed fighting eventually it seemed that Menma gained the upper hand. He disarmed his brother and ran him through the gut with _Yamato_. "Now you see, I am the superior sibling here, Naruto" Menma chuckled he grabbed his brother by the neck and looked him in the eyes "goodbye, brother" "don't count me out yet" with that said Naruto recalled his sword and Rammed _Rebellion_ through Menma's gut, causing his to gasp in pain and fall unconscious "I'm not leaving". Naruto took the opportunity, laid his brother down on the floor, removed their respective swords from their bodies, tore his brother's jacket open and thrust his hand into Menma's exposed chest causing him to cry out in pain. "Almost got it" Naruto managed to grab something and pulled, he pulled out that looked like a crystalline demonic insect; Naruto looked at it closely and noticed that it had three eyes in the shape of a triangle. "Mundus" he growled. He quickly put the bug into a special jar. He looked at his unconscious brother and saw that his skin returned to normal color and his hair was no longer swept back, just unkept. His clothes seemed to have lost their white glow at the edges

Menma was woken up with a splash of cold water to the face "where am i!" he said looking around, "Naruto?" "I'm here" Menma turned to see his brother sitting across from him with a desk between them. "What happened?" he asked, Naruto brought up the jar and placed it on the table "do you know what this is?" Naruto asked "it's a bug" Menma deadpanned, "not just any bug, this is a demon mind parasite, I pulled this out of your chest while you were unconscious" "how did that get in me?" Menma asked "look closely at the bug" Menma looked inspected the insect and noticed the same three eyes that his brother noticed "Mundus" he said with distaste. "He must have injected this creature into me when I was fighting his real body." "Bingo" "what will you do with it?" Menma asked, "Either destroy it, or give it to a friend for dissection"

"I'm sorry" "what for" "for causing all this" "hey we all fuck every now and then, besides this wasn't fully your fault, besides I already forgive you. Now, c'mon, let's get out of here" Naruto put away the jar, grabbed Menma's hand and put his arm over his shoulder and left the warehouse

(On top of the One World Trade Center)

"Now what." Asked Naruto

"Well, I will be leaving again soon" said Menma, "what why?" asked Naruto "I was hoping to reunite with our old friends." answered Menma. "Also, I will be traveling around, sometimes helping those who truly need it, other times cutting down scum. Don't worry i will return for you." Menma said "well before you go, do you want your rifle back" asked Naruto as he brought out his sniper rifle. "You keep it, it seems better in your hands, using a gun feels too easy." "Ok, well hope to see you again Menma." "You too, Naruto" the brothers hugged each other and separated. Menma opened a portal with his sword. He turned around "see you soon brother." He said. "Goodbye, bro." Menma waved back and left through the portal which closed behind him. "Naruto" Naruto turned around to see Morrigan and Mai emerging from the roof door. "Hey" he replied only to be tackled by the two women "where were you?" they asked "having a family reunion." He said "who were you talking to?" asked Mai "My Brother" "where is he?" "He just left" "will he be back" asked Morrigan "I'm sure he will" Naruto answered.

**Alright another chapter in the bag, man I'm getting good at this. Once again, please let me know what you like don't like and leave a review below.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright new chapter for Naruto & Menma; Brothers in Arms, this chapter will be split into two parts. part one (this chapter) will shed some light on how Morrigan got with Naruto and how Mai did as well. Part two will have a big battle playing and Menma will make a return, also I will have Naruto unlock another power deep within him, I won't tell, but it hints back to what he did to the cannibal in the fifth chapter. Also Naruto will return to the elemental nations with Menma, though he won't be too happy about it.**

**Story Start**

Naruto yawned as he woke up, his vision slightly blurry as he rubbed the grogginess from his eyes; he sat up and ran a hand through his silver/white hair. He looked down to his left and saw Morrigan sleeping next to him with a smile on her face. The succubus, no, HIS succubus from what happened during the events last night. The memory brought a smile to his face

_(Flashback)_

_**LEMON**_

_Naruto's apartment door was kicked open as Naruto and Morrigan pushed through it, the succubus heatedly making out with the Nephilim as the two groped and ran their hands over each other, Naruto closed the door behind him with his boot and continued walking forward with Morrigan hanging onto his form as the two made it to the leather couch and Naruto sat down. They started removing each other's clothes, once Morrigan's blouse came off; Naruto attacked her neck and bare breasts with his mouth. Causing her to moan out in ecstasy from the pleasure she was receiving, Naruto switched to the other breast with his mouth and tweaked her now wet nipple with his fingers. Morrigan decided to repay him by pulling away and snaking down his body to his waist, she pulled down his pants as his 'third leg' came up and smacked the bottom of Morrigan's chin, he chuckled as she gave him a light glare. Morrigan smirked as she ran her tongue along the bottom of his penis, giving him pleasure. She did this slowly as she saw what effect she was having on him, she took it up a notch and started taking him in her mouth, once she reached the base; she started bobbing her head up and down, occasionally twisting her head to the side and alternating the speed, this went on for a short while before she tasted his pre-cum, finding it unique in flavor, she craved more. Morrigan took Naruto's dick out of her mouth and said "Naruto, I want you to face-fuck me, do not stop, even of I try to resist and there are tears running down my face, I want your cum badly, ok" Naruto nodded his head and Morrigan put him back into her mouth_

_Naruto placed his hand on the side of her head and did as she asked, to her credit, Morrigan was moderately prepared for it, and she felt Naruto use her head and mouth as a fuck toy as he pounded away at her mouth and throat, she groaned and made gagging sounds as he pistoned away, she felt tears running down her cheeks from how rough he was, but she liked it rough, pretty soon Naruto felt his limit approaching "I'm Cumming" he groaned as he pushed her head onto his pelvis and let his semen shoot down her abused throat._

_Morrigan felt his seed coat her throat and was impressed by the sheer amount of it, he pulled back as he continued shooting, getting her tongue and the inside of her mouth, she sucked on his dick, trying to coax out the rest of the delicious sperm. He pulled out as the rest landed on her lips and flowed down to her chin._

"_Mmm, delicious" she said as she made a show of swallowing his seed and used her tongue and finger to get the rest of it. "Now it's my turn to make you feel good." Naruto said as he picked her up bridal style and went to his bedroom. He put her down on the bed and pulled her pants off "ooh, a gentleman" she cooed, only to cry out in pleasure as Naruto attacked her bare pussy with gusto, he licked and fingered her with his tongue and fingers, she was almost there when he pulled away, she looked up at him with lust and slight desperation "why did you stop" she asked, only for him to smirk and dive back in, she was unprepared for the sudden pleasure coming from her puckered rosebud. He located her clit and worked on it like it was ice cream. Morrigan managed to last 10 seconds before she cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm squirted out into Naruto's mouth, which he drank up like a starving man._

_Morrigan regained her breath and looked at Naruto and saw that he was waiting for her, she smiled and spread her vaginal lips, she took it as a sign for yes and positioned his penis at her entrance and pushed in, they both moaned out as he pushed further. He finally got it in her all the way; they both looked at each other and nodded as he started to thrust in and out, Morrigan moaned in pleasure as she was receiving._

_Naruto started speeding up, his balls slapping against her big ass as he started going harder "yes, yes, yes, you're so good." Morrigan said. Naruto complied and gave her what she wanted, eventually after 30 minutes of intense fucking and multiple positions, Naruto reached his climax "here it comes" he groaned, "cum inside me" Morrigan said with lust lacing her voice. With a big moan and a couple more thrusts, he emptied his load into her, she sat up and bit down between his shoulder and neck, marking him, Naruto felt her canines puncture his skin and felt her mark him, as their orgasms ended he looked at her in confusion. "Why did you bite me?" he asked "I chose you as my chosen one, which means basically I'm YOUR succubus now meaning I belong to you and only you." she smiled. "Ok, interesting turn of events, but hey, I'm fine with it. Now, I'm going to rock your world" he said as he instigated another round of hot, raunchy sex, Morrigan complied by continuing with him._

_(Flashback end)_

Naruto grinned at the fun he and Morrigan had, so many positions, so much, sexual fluids, she even gave him permission to fuck her ass, saying "I want to give myself to you fully." He just made her wildest passions come true. He snuck out of the bed without waking her up. He put his pants and shirt on and went into the kitchen. He got into the kitchen and started taking out ingredients for breakfast.

Morrigan stirred in the bed as she smelled something heavenly, she opened her eyes, hoping to find the Nephilim resting next to her, she only found an empty spot where he was, she sat up and yawned as the covers slipped off her nude body. That's when Naruto walked in with a scrumptious plate of French toast, eggs, bacon, a small bowl of fruit, and a glass of orange juice. He whistled when he saw her amazing body. She smirked and cupped her breasts "like what you see?" she asked playing with them in front of him "very much" he responded, he set the food next to her on the night stand, kissed her on the lips, and left the room to go make his breakfast. Morrigan smiled, thinking just how much the young man has been in with the crew and how he managed to make friends with everyone. He was good friends with the Sparda trio, Lady, Trish, Felicia, Chun-Li, Jeanne, Haggar, Chris, hell even Wesker and Dormammu were on good terms with him. He even got NEMESIS to work for him on occasions. She sighed with content and began eating her breakfast.

Naruto just finished his breakfast and was looking at his laptop screen to see if he had any assignments or contracts today, seeing none, he leaned back on the couch, it's been a week since his brother left and the rebuilding is almost done. He heard that Dante ran into the Hunter demon that he encountered in the past, the son of Sparda got a nice trophy out of it, Naruto himself went to the body of the giant demon and worked on its grappling gun into something useful, he gave the finished product, which was a lot smaller **(think the bat-claw from Arkham City) **to Jake Wesker as a present, he explained it to him that he could use it to rappel around and pull things and people to him, the mercenary/B.O.W hunter was happy with the gift and thanked his friend for it.

Naruto looked around his apartment, he fixed it after his brother left, and he also got a mask out of the demon invasion, the Drekavac that Vergil had fought with its multiple Dreamrunner lackeys. It was similar to his brothers only red in color. Morrigan walked out of the bedroom clad only in one of his shirts that ended at her mid-thighs, she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed herself against him.

"So, what's on today's schedule?" she asked while kissing his neck, "nothing much, I have no assignments or contracts today, so I'll spend it with you" he replied, while turning to kiss her on the lips. The two kissed some more and started to make out. Suddenly there was frantic knocking on his door. Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was noon, "who would be here at this time." He asked her, Morrigan shrugged her shoulders; Naruto got up and went to the door. He opened it as Mai shot through the opening and latched onto Naruto's torso crying into his chest. "Mai, what's wrong" he asked as he saw her, she looked terrible; her cheeks had eyeliner running down resulting from her tears, she had a bruise on her left cheek, her clothes were torn in some places showing skin underneath, she also had cuts and bruises along her body.

Naruto took her to the couch and sat her between him and Morrigan, "now, tell us what happened to you" he said gently, sensing the woman's emotional pain. "I went to go see Andy today, I found him in the bar that you usually go to" she paused to wipe her tears "I went to speak to him when I felt something was off, I ignored it. When I said hi he seemed angry about something, I found out he was jealous of you, he was jealous that you beat him in the previous tournament, his jealousy grew at your rising popularity and how you did your jobs. He targeted me because we were friends and he hated you with all of his person, claiming that you 'didn't deserve me' he attacked me and told the guys that they would get the chance to enjoy my body" she paused again to take a breather

"He started to grope me and tried to take my clothes off, I knew what he was trying to do and was trying to not believe that Andy, the Andy I knew was going to rape me to get to you. I fought back and the other men in the bar joined in in trying to rape me, I managed to escape by using my fire fans, slightly burning the men, and I left through the window" she finished her story as she continued to cry into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto was pissed that Andy was going to rape Mai to get to him; he was going to pay a visit to Andy and have a nice _chat_ with him. Naruto got up and put his boots and coat on. "Morrigan stay here and try to help Mai, I'll be back" Naruto said as he opened his door, "have fun, Naruto" Morrigan called out.

Naruto walked out of the apartment complex doors and headed to the bar. Once he got to the entrance, he opened the door and walked in like nothing was about to happen, he spotted Andy sitting down drinking a beer, he noticed Andy had a burn over his right side of his face. 'He's going to have more than just that when I'm through with him' thought the Nephilim. Naruto snagged a beer that a waiter that was going to give it to an underage teen. "Hey, that's mine" yelled the teen, getting everyone's attention on Naruto. "Kid, your too young to drink, stick to soda." said Naruto as he started to drink the alcohol.

The teen just roared out in rage as he pulled out a gun; however Naruto was quicker, he flipped the bottle over and smashed it against the teens head knocking him out. Andy looked up and spotted the one he hated, "you" he spat out "sup' Andy, nice mark on your face, did you get a tattoo?" Naruto mocked him with a smirk. "Your outmatched, Naruto. You can't beat me and all these guys here" Andy gloated while spreading his arms. "Considering that you hate me just because I kicked your ass at the last tournament, how is a bunch of guys going to help you" Naruto responded with a chuckle "KILL HIM" Andy yelled as they charged at Naruto, "lets get VIOLENT" he said.

(With Morrigan and Mai)

Mai managed to stop crying, but she was still depressed. "What went wrong" she asked Morrigan "tell me, how do you feel about Naruto?" the succubus asked. "Whenever I'm with Naruto I feel safe, content, deeply cared for, and I just like being around him" she answered honestly "Now, that were through the sugar coating, how do you really feel about Naruto" she pushed on Mai swallowed and answered "I…I love him, even though I try to hide it, but I can't deny what's in front of me. I've fallen for him and I love him. I wish to be with him like you are, but I don't want to be rejected" she said looking down Morrigan smirked and said "well, your wish will come true" Mai looked up as Morrigan put her hands on Mai's cheeks and kissed her.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was having a blast as he beat down the guys that attacked him; he leaned back as a man threw a punch at him, Naruto grabbed a broken pool stick and stabbed it into the guy's thigh and head-butted him, putting him down, he turned and caught a beer bottle flying at him, Naruto sent it back to the owner, who was knocked out from the impact. Andy watched from the back of the room as the men fell to Naruto's hands, his scowl growing bigger after each man was put down. Finally once the bar was littered with the bodies of the men, Naruto turned to Andy and asked "is that all?" Andy roared in anger and charged at Naruto, intent on taking his life.

Naruto intercepted his punch and twisted Andy's arm behind his back, Andy tried to kick Naruto behind him, Naruto threw Andy over the counter and into the alcohol wall. Andy collapsed in pain as glass cut into his back; Naruto grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and leaned against the pool table waiting for Andy, he didn't wait long as Andy pulled himself up and glared at Naruto, Naruto just waved at the angry fighter. The fighter launched himself at the Nephilim with a knife; Naruto tossed the bottle to the side, grabbed Andy out of the air, and slammed him onto the pool table, breaking it in two.

"You lose" said Naruto to the beaten and bloody Andy who lay in the broken pool table, Andy tried to stab Naruto with the knife; Naruto just snatched it out of his hand and stabbed Andy in the groin with it. He broke Andy's lower jaw to prevent him screaming out. His work finished, Naruto walked over to the scared bartender and asked for the bottle of Rum and left a huge wad of cash to repair the damage for the bar.

Naruto returned to his apartment to an interesting sight, there on his bed, was Morrigan and Mai making out while scissoring one another, naked as the day they were born. He knocked on the bedroom door to get their attention; they both looked at him with mild surprise, well Mai did, Morrigan looked at him with lust. "What did you do to him?" asked Mai with "nothing much, I just took out his gang, threw him into the alcohol wall, and smashed him into a pool table, the least he'll suffer is broken bones and internal bleeding and other injuries." He flatly replied. "Now, what's going on here" he asked "well, Mai has something she wants to tell you" Morrigan said while rubbing the ninja's shoulders on order to help her out.

"Naruto" Mai started "do you remember when we first met?" "Yes" "well ever since I kissed you I been drawn to you, and whenever I'm around you, I feel happy, safe, content, and I don't want to lose that feeling."

"Wait, are you saying"

**LEMON**

"Yes, I Mai Shiranui love you Naruto" she said with conviction, "I have and always will, I will not deny it any further" she got up off the bed and walked towards Naruto, she stood in front of him and took his hand and placed it on her cheek, she smiled warmly at him, to which he smiled back. Naruto closed the door behind him and Mai leaned upwards to kiss him, there lips connected as Mai moaned in pleasure, she pulled him to the bed and had him sit between her and Morrigan, they took lead as they started removing Naruto's clothes while kissing him and rubbing their hands over his torso, once they got his pants off, Mai started placing kisses on Naruto's erect dick, getting the desired reaction, she started licking the shaft, she licked the tip and got a taste of pre-cum and wanted more, she took him into her mouth and started bobbing her head. Naruto was about to say something, but Morrigan straddled his head "don't count me out lover" she said as Naruto went to work on her vagina.

Mai eventually got the telltale sign of Naruto getting ready to cum, she added more suction as he released into her mouth and Morrigan cried out her orgasm. Mai greedily swallowed the semen as she pulled back. Once she let his penis out of her mouth with a 'pop' she smiled at her accomplishment. She switched places with Morrigan and said "you'll be good to me, wont you?" "Of course" he replied before digging in causing her to cry out. Mai managed to last for 30 seconds before crying out as her orgasm squirted into her lover's mouth; Morrigan got her share of cum and pulled back. She grabbed Mai and pulled her back until she was straddling Naruto's waist. "You ready?" he asked "I've been ready for a long time, Naruto" she said, glad that he cared for her. She lowered herself onto his dick as it was swallowed into her pussy, once she touched pelvises with him; she started bouncing up and down, moaning and panting as she did. Naruto put his hands on her hips and began thrusting upwards when she went down. Mai leaned down to Naruto and captured his lips in a searing hot kiss full of love and passion, she leaned back as she was getting closer to her release, and Naruto sat up and started sucking on her nipples, making her all the happier. She ran her hands through his silver/white hair and groaned "I'm close". Naruto's response was to speed up the pace and bite down on her nipples. Mai shrieked out as her juices coated Naruto's dick, Naruto groaned as his penis was being milked for all its worth, shot after shot he fired sperm into her womb. Once their orgasms ended Naruto laid back down and Mai laid on top of him, happy that she was finally with the one she loved. Naruto looked at her and noticed she fell asleep; Morrigan crawled in the bed next to him and pulled the covers over the three. Naruto kissed Morrigan on the lips and the two went back to sleep.

**Woohoo two lemons in one chapter that was fun to type out and create. Sorry if I offended any Andy Bogard fans, I just can't see him remotely even liking Mai. Anyway the next chapter will be the big battle then the journey home for Naruto, so peace out**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out **


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is part two of the big chapter that I told you about, this chapter will have the big battle, and Naruto will awaken another part of his powers, it stems from his parents previous race, powers and abilities before they became angel and demon. Anyway here it is.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto was sitting on his couch eating lunch and watching some UFC, he was currently thinking about Mai and Morrigan, the two that wormed their way into his heart, Naruto smiled at the good times they had, all three were currently in a healthy relationship, after the threesome, he woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. That's when he noticed a tattoo of a black and purple bat surrounded by red flames and fans on his left shoulder blade, he asked them about it when they woke up and they explained to him that it was their way of saying that they were 'married' in a sense. Naruto just took the news with a small smile.

That was four days ago, currently Naruto was relaxing after an Assignment that lasted all night, I didn't seem to bother him, and in fact he felt calmer during the night, like he was a different person. Shrugging off the thought, he continued to eat his medium well steak and steamed vegetables. There was a knock on the door "come in." Dante walked in "hey, kid, what's up?" "Nothing much, just relaxing, why got a job for me" "nah, I just wanted to hang out with my best friend" said the son of Sparda as he grabbed a beer. Dante noticed the tattoo on Naruto's shoulder, he smirked "so you sealed the deal between you three, im impressed" Naruto just chuckled.

"If were going down that route, how are things between you, Trish, and Lady?" "We're doing well; right now the girls are out shopping." The two talked about their work, things in life and other small things, eventually Dante had to go. "See you later kid" "you too, old man" Naruto put his empty plate in the sink before he started to play his videogames.

(A couple of months later)

Naruto was currently flying Tony's private Jet, which was rigged with enough explosives to level a city block, why is he doing this; well he was lured away from joining the crew at Madison Square Garden where there was a whole army consisting of demons, HYDRA soldiers, and plenty of other assholes trying to take over the world. Led by Mundus, Red Skull, Demitri Maximoff, and others they started by assaulting the center of the city, this of course brought the crew out to fight them. The Army of douchebags lured them to the park where they trapped them with magic and technology. Naruto was on his way to get them out and kick-ass.

The crew was sitting down in rows as the leaders of the dark forces were talking amongst each other. Demitri walked up to Morrigan "soon my queen, we shall be together" he said as he stroked her cheek, she pulled away with disgust in her eyes "you're not my type, Demitri" she replied. "Oh but I will be once I spill the Nephilim's blood over you and feast on his corpse" the vampire growled. Andy walked up next "hello Mai, did you miss me?" "Andy, why are you doing this?" asked Cody, his brother "you know damn well why" Andy growled out "let me guess, your still mad at Naruto because he beat you fair and square at the tournament, and he kicked your ass when you tried to rape Mai, its that it!" said Jake "its more than that, I despise the one who thinks he is better than me, and I will break him once I see him again" "Naruto's not arrogant, he saw the match as just a match nothing else, you lost get over it" said Mai. Andy grabbed her face and said "you won't be sating that once I kill him and take you as mine." Mai bit his hand hard enough to draw blood "you bitch" he punched her in the face breaking her nose. "I will enjoy breaking him in front of you"

Naruto spotted the park and flew towards it "hey guys, did I miss any thing?" he said over the radio "nothing much were all busy playing hostages, so it would be nice to I don't know, come break us out" yelled Lady "don't get your panties in a knot im coming in with a surprise" Iron Man asked "Naruto, are you piloting my private jet?" "Yes, and im using it a makeshift bomb" "dammit, do you know how much that costs?" "I'll pay you back" with that Naruto got out of the pilot's seat and went to the emergency exit.

The crew watched as Iron-Man's Jet shot down from the sky onto, resulting in a big explosion that took out half of their forces. Naruto landed in front of them. "Hello, asshats" he said with a smirk on his face "stay back, I will deal with him" Andy called out as he stepped forward "well, it's been a while Andy, how was prison?" asked the Nephilim. "Enough jokes, once I kill you, I will take Mai as my trophy." Andy gloated. Naruto looked at the crew and saw Mai's bloody nose, he turned back to Andy with a murderous glare "Cody, do you want me to spare him?" "No, I don't have a brother anymore, deal with him" Andy rushed at Naruto, he threw a punch at Naruto, Naruto caught it in his hand and crushed broke the bones in Andy's hand. Andy went to punch him with the other hand but Naruto broke his shoulder with a punch of his own, Andy was quickly losing and he was getting desperate, Naruto was on the offensive, hitting Andy with his punches and kicks. Andy's body was failing on him from Naruto's blows.

Andy tried to head-butt Naruto, Naruto pimpslapped him and grabbed him by his throat. He turned Andy to face the crew "take one last look at what you threw away" said Naruto before he snapped Andy's neck. Tossing the corpse away, Naruto turned to the forces of darkness and brought up his sword just in time to block a strike from a demon. Naruto began cutting and gunning down demons, HYDRA soldiers, and more when they attacked him. Demitri grew impatient and sent his vampire girls after Naruto; the Nephilim looked and saw the vampire women that were Demitri's slaves. Naruto saw the hesitation in their eyes, and he knew why, while Demitri treated them like crap, he treated them like humans and they became friendly towards him for that.

"What are you waiting for, kill him" Demitri said with annoyance. The girls launched themselves at him as Naruto fended them off, after he knocked out the last one Demitri appeared behind him Naruto turned around and before he could react, Grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, lifted him up and bit down on Naruto's neck. Causing the young man to cry out in pain "NARUTO!" yelled the crew "what did you do?!" asked Morrigan, worried for her husband. Demitri pulled back and dropped Naruto on the ground "simple really, I'm just getting my new slave" replied Demitri, Naruto was groaning in pain as his body felt like it was on fire, he got onto his knees and grabbed where Demitri bit him, feeling intense pain.

"That's it, let it flow through you, succumb it my temptations." Gloated Demitri, Naruto growled as his form was starting to low with power, with a final cry of pain, Naruto was engulfed by a bright light. Everyone looked away from the light. The light died down and the cloud of dust remained, Demitri moved forward when four silver daggers shot out of the dust cloud and stabbed into the vampire, causing him to growl in pain.

The dust settled to show Naruto standing there, but he looked completely different.

Gone was the appearance of the young man with silver/white hair. In his place was an older looking and mature man that had brown hair that was straight and shoulder length, wearing red armor with gold trimming, black pants, a clawed gauntlet on his left hand, and a cross like weapon in his right hand **(He looks and sounds like Gabriel Belmont with all upgrades to weapons, relics, powers and abilities, this is his other power. The one I mentioned earlier) **the crew could still tell it was Naruto because they could still sense his energy, despite looking completely different.

Naruto looked at himself and inspected his form, he un-holstered the cross, he flick his wrist as the hook tip extended outward, Naruto pulled on it revealing that it was connected to a chain with 1 ½ inch spikes. Naruto let go and it retracted back into the cross-like weapon, finally Naruto flicked his wrist downward and a metal stake came out of the bottom of the weapon before going back in. Naruto got into a battle stance with his combat cross in his right hand and his Dark Gauntlet forward. Demitri growled out "no matter, I shall kill you." He shot a blast of dark energy at Naruto, Naruto brought up his dark Gauntlet which absorbed the energy before flinging it back at the vampire. Demitri's eyes widened as he dodged his own attack. "What are you?" he asked as he sensed an aura familiar to his own vampire powers coming from the Nephilim.

"I am your death, Vampire" answered Naruto, everyone noted his change of voice, and it sounded completely different, and had a Scottish accent to it, Demitri noted the vampire fangs that Naruto had. Naruto went of the offensive, his combat cross chain was swung around like a whip, cutting through and striking the enemies that tried to overwhelm Naruto. Demitri was feeling a sense of doubt at the display of skill Naruto was showing with his weapon.

The crew was amazed at the skill and prowess Naruto was showing. "How is he doing this" asked Piers "he seems like a completely different person" "when I asked Naruto about his family, specifically his parent, he told me from what he remembered his mother was originally a witch before she became an angel and his father was the vampire lord known as Dracula, he was turned into a demon sometime prior to the two met and fell in love." answered Morrigan. "So, what is he, a vampire-witch hybrid" asked Dante "NO, He is still a Nephilim, he just inherited his parents previous powers and abilities, along with some of their traits, he has none of their weaknesses" said Vergil. "Making one lean, mean killing machine"

After the last enemy fell, Demitri tried to get a sneak attack on Naruto; the Nephilim countered the attack and shoved a holy water flask into Demitri's mouth before breaking his jaw and the flask with a fiery Dark Gauntlet uppercut. Demitri gagged and coughed as the holy water burned the inside of his mouth and throat. He stumbled back, coughing up blood and steam before glaring at Naruto. "You bastard, I shall have your head on a pike" Demitri transformed into a humanoid monster with large bat wings and a mouth filled to the brim with fangs.

Naruto just stared back with a look of conviction, ready to put down Demitri, the beast flew at Naruto with intense speed. Naruto rushed at Demitri with a burst of energy from his Cyclone Boots, the two collided with an explosion of energy as Demitri tried to over power Naruto, the Nephilim took a silver dagger and stabbed it into Demitri's neck, causing the beast vampire to let out a shriek of pain. Demitri took to the skies dragging Naruto with him. Naruto was smashed into several building before being thrown at the biological weapons known as the Leviathan. The giant demonic whale snapped its jaws shut around Naruto and swallowed. "Hah, not even he could survive in there" gloated Demitri.

The crew was worried for the young man, as Mundus had recreated the demonic whale and made it even deadlier. Everyone's attention was turned to the whale when it let out a groan of pain and was writhing in the air in pain. Then a massive explosion ripped through the beast, tearing it in half and killing it as Naruto emerged from the smoke with a pair of ethereal angelic wings emerging from his shoulders. Naruto flew to the ground when Demitri rushed at him; Naruto flapped his seraph wings and dodged Demitri. He sent chain forward as the hook tip shot through Demitri's chest and extended as Demitri was used as a living anchor. Desperate to survive Demitri flew off with Naruto hanging on.

Naruto spotted a metal thunder pole that would do the job; he put his feet forward as he crashed into it, halting Demitri's flying. Naruto was currently pulling on his combat cross, trying to get Demitri down. Demitri for his part was trying to get away from Naruto which just positioned him above the pole. Naruto gave a hard pull as Demitri was pulled down and impaled on the metal rod, shrieking out in agony as he writhed in place. Naruto gave another pull as Demitri was pulled down further, making Demitri pass out from the pain as the top part of the tower collapsed.

The crew and the forces under the command of Mundus watched as Demitri flew out of the rubble, he didn't manage to go far before he collapsed in the ground in front of both parties. Demitri looked like hell, cuts and broken bones littered his frame, there were two holes on his torso, the small one was from Naruto's combat cross hook tip, and the other, larger one was from the thunder rod. Naruto landed a few feet away from Demitri; the vampire saw him and tried to get away. Naruto walked toward Demitri and grabbed his wings while planting a foot on his back, with a mighty pull; he ripped out Demitri's wings and kicked the vampire forward before throwing the wings down. Demitri feared for his life and tried to claw at Naruto, Naruto grabbed his wrist and snapped it before staking Demitri through the heart with the Stake attachment.

Demitri gave out a cry of pain as his body exploded in a ball of flames and energy, sending Naruto back. Before Naruto could regain his senses, Mundus snatched Naruto within his hand and was putting pressure on him. "Since the two idiots could not defeat you, I will take your life and be known as the one who has slain the Nephilim" Mundus said with glee. Naruto was groaning in pain, trying to force his way out. The crew was calling out to Naruto when a figure jumped from behind Mundus's head and struck Mundus in his right eye with a red spiked chain whip that had a spike with barbs emerging from the end at the tip. Mundus let out a yell of pain as he let go of Naruto, the figure grabbed Naruto by his wrist as Daemonic Wings emerged from his shoulders and glided the figure and Naruto to the ground in front of the crew.

"It's been a while, Brother" said the figure with a Scottish accent similar to Naruto's, Naruto turned to look at his brother Menma and took in his different appearance. Menma was in his vampire form and had white hair that was longer than his own, his eyes were orang/red color, his skin was pale and he had vampire fangs, he was dressed in a black/dark blue cloak with gold details that showed off his chest. He had armor on his arms and legs, his fingers had the Shadow Claws emerging from the tips. And his combat cross, known as the Dark Pain was in his right hand. **(Menma's Vampire form is Alucard's appearance, powers, abilities and voice from Mirror of Fate and Lords of Shadow 2) **"Menma, you look different." replied Naruto. "I see you have unlocked your other power" "yes, Demitri unlocked it when he bit me and tried to make me his slave, how did you unlock yours?" Naruto asked, Menma looked down with a depressed look on his face "that's a story for a later time, but for now lets take care of this problem" said Menma as he looked toward his brother. "I agree" Naruto rushed towards the Army and Mundus as Menma walked towards the captured crew.

The guards next to the crew raised their weapons and fired, but Menma disappeared a wisp of mist before they got him, the other Nephilim appeared behind a guard with his hand grasping his head and snapped his neck with a flick of the wrist. Menma turned to the next guard and in a burst of speed removes the mans head from his body with a punch, the other guards were freaking out while trying to get him, the Nephilim summoned a swarm of bats from his hand and sent them on the two guards, they were torn to shreds by the bats. Menma grabbed the second to last guard and broke his back over his leg, his knee guards tearing through the guards torso, Menma dropped the corpse, when it was the final guards turn, the man just tried to run, but Menma appeared if front of him and drained him of his blood with his fangs.

When all the guards were dead, Menma walked over to the device that held the group captive and picked it up, studying it. "You have to be very delicate in order to unlock it, the encryption algorithm is very" began Dr. Strange, he paused when Menma just crushed the device, thus freeing the crew, "or you could just break the thing" he quipped. With the crew now free, Menma joined his brother in battle. Menma teleported to his brother just in time to kill a demon that tried to get the drop on his brother. "So, how have things been for you" asked Menma as he cut through demons with the Dark Pain "nothing much, I'm a mercenary/ bounty hunter/ etc., I'll explain it later." Answered Naruto as he cut through swaths of enemies and threw some explosive daggers at the enemy mechs and mutants, killing them. Naruto grabbed a holy water flask, filled it with light magic and threw it into Mundus's third eye causing him to cry out in pain. The Battle was slowly going in their favor now that the crew was free. "Hey, Menma!" "Yeah" "how do we turn back to normal?" asked Naruto. "Easy, just picture yourself normally" he replied. Naruto did just that and returned to normal, he looked and saw his brother was in his normal form as well "how about we wrap this up?" the younger twin asked "gladly" said Naruto as the two activated their devil triggers, suddenly everything was put in monochrome and slowed down to a crawl, and a spectral doppelganger appeared next to Menma.

With a smirk the two started dishing out death and destruction to the enemies until there was Mundus left. The two deactivated their devil triggers as the world returned to normal. "How did you" "were just that badass" answered as Mundus was enraged that his chance to take over the world was taken down by the twin Nephilim's, "Now I believe you have some personal business with those two" stated Menma as he motioned to the Sons of Sparda, who were ready to tear Mundus a new asshole.

(After giant battle that has some city destruction in it)

"It's finally over" said Dante as he and his brother were helped up by Naruto. "Yep, you biggest tormentor is dead, now what" "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry for some pizza" said Vergil getting a shocked look from his brother. Menma just laughed and said "you have some interesting friends Naruto. It's quite humorous to see you go from a young man who cared nothing of humanity and others to a reluctant good guy willing to help the ones who can't protect themselves against the bigger forces." "So you're Menma. You don't look like much" said Deadpool, Menma sighed and snapped his fingers and Deadpool's head shrunk down to the size of a golf ball. The group chuckled as Deadpool was complaining. "I believe this is where the political backlash and media comes in" said Menma as the group groaned, he just had to bring that up. "Oh, one more thing someone wanted me to give you a message Naruto" he turned to his brother "Ok, lets hear it" Menma smirked as he punched Naruto in the face making him crash into a building. "A certain vixen told me to do that to you for making her depressed over your supposed death" he called out for Naruto to hear. Naruto just gave him the finger.

(Couple hours later)

We find the Nephilim twins sitting in a room by themselves as the rest of the crew either rested, eat, or just do other things, the site of the big battle was being cleaned up and Nick fury was dealing with annoying politicians whining over the destruction caused. "So, what have you been doing these past months while I was gone" asked Menma as he sat down and took a sip of tea. "nothing much" said Naruto as he took a swig of his three liter soda bottle "just helping with paranormal cases and other things that humans cant do. So how exactly did you unlock your vampire form?" asked the eldest twin curiously. Menma had a sad look cross his face "I think it would be better if you saw it for yourself" with that Menma placed his hand on Naruto's head and played the memory.

_(Flashback Memory)_

_Naruto appeared at a battle torn place; he looked around and saw his brother appear from a rift, as he turned to spot numerous zeppelins' in the air hovering over something, he started walking forward when he floated in the air. Naruto got the full view of what was going on, this all took place on a floating island currently suspended over a city. Naruto spotted his brother running to the site with the zeppelins'. Naruto zoomed in and saw a medium sized group of people currently defeated on the ground and three people plus a giant demonic looking mass of tentacles and teeth with a giant snake like head with razor sharp teeth that looked like something off the Alien franchise. Naruto heard the Man on the wining side gloat on how he played off the feeling of the pink haired woman in the group who was currently naked and looking like she was covered in a lot of saliva, the woman was heartbroken as was the black haired young woman and the orange/red haired young girl in the losing group. Naruto focused on the young silver haired woman who was crying with a rosary in her hands, she was crying because the young man who had black vein like cracks running along his body was laughing at her, claiming that he was just using the girls in order to get more power and he was in league with the father._

_Naruto's head started to ache as he felt memories of his childhood, when his parents were still alive, memories of the people he was currently staring at. "Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Akasha, Akua, Kokoa, Kaluha, Yukari, Agetha, Tsurara, where's Gyokuro?" he asked, he sensed her within the giant thing, but she was dying. "Kaluha, take care of our intruder." Said the bearded man, who went on to explain his plan and how he accomplished it by using Akasha and Gyukuro to provide him heirs who would be used as mean to control Alucard, Akua's Grandfather, who was currently the giant thing wrapped in magical chains held down by a man in white priest robes._

"_It was so easy, I with the help of Mikogami here, made Alucard what he is by murdering his wife and putting his daughter under a spell, of course we twisted the events to what you now know and Mikogami gathered Akasha and the old man here to stop "the mad beast', After he was locked away, I had Akua's mother, Rayne __**(A.N./From Blood Rayne) **__executed seeing as she has exhausted her use after providing me with a daughter. Years later I managed to put you and Gyokuro under a powerful obedience spell to give me more children. It all worked out perfectly, of course there was the slight loss of control over Alucard when Akua woke him up, but that was under control. I had Mr. Aono here watch you girls and lead you to me, he even helped out by making you fall in love with him" Issa let out a maniacal laugh. _

"_Tsukune is this true?" asked Moka with tears running down her face as she was hugged by Akua. "Yes, all of it was part of one great plan, I played off your heartstrings, and let me tell you, it was sickening to spout out that I would care for someone like you, you're better off being my slaves, which will be your new place in life once the intruder is taken care of. Naruto heard everything and let out growl of anger as he clenched his fist, if he ever met this bot, he will paint the walls with his blood, and he would kill the asshole father._

_He went back to Kaluha as she pounced on Menma and brought out her arm blades. You are not allowed to intrude on family business" Naruto noticed that Kaluha's eyes had a dead look to them, like she was being possessed. "Kaluha it's me, Menma. I'm here to help your sisters" his brother said with a raised voice. "Be silent worm, you are nothing compared to me, I will take your life for interrupting this family meeting." She launched herself at him. Menma was on the defensive as he parried and dodged her attacks. "Kaluha snap out of it I'm not here to fight you." Yelled out Menma, the fight went on for a while before she made a cut on Menma's cheek and drew blood, he paused to regain his breath and she pulled back her arm blade to lick his blood off it. The twins watched as her expression faltered for a bit, showing shock on her face before settling back to that impassive gaze with the sleepy look. _

_She charged back at him with her arm blades. "This isn't you Kaluha. Try to break free" "I can't" she called out to him telepathically, but Naruto managed to hear it clearly. "My father placed a loyalty spell on me if I was to show any hesitation in fighting my family, to only way to break the spell is to kill me" she said with depression coming off her voice "No, I will not kill you, you can break free." Menma said, not wanting to kill his first friend. "Its no use, you must, please, for me" she cried out as her body lunged forward trying to impale Menma. With sorrow in his eyes and steeling his nerves, Menma dodged the blades and plunged his katana through the vampires and out her back, going through her heart._

_Kaluha stumbled back and couched up blood as the spell broke, Menma pulled out his sword, and let go of it to grab her as she fell back with the katana sheathing itself before it hit the ground. Kaluha turned to the young man. "Menma" she smiled warmly despite her death approaching. "Don't speak, I'm going to heal you" started Menma but he was interrupted by a gloved finger on his lips. "It's alright, I deserve this after what I've done" "what do you mean" "when under the service of my father, he had me kill multiple innocents and destroy families just to appease his hunger and quell rebellions under his tyrant rule, he said that if I should disobey him, he would hurt my family. I didn't want them to be hurt so I was forced to do his bidding. Even now I bottled up all the guilt and shame for doing it."_

"_But you freed me and gave me a chance to redeem myself; I believed that if I died then I would be able to forgive myself for my actions." "No, don't do this to me Kaluha, don't leave me, I need you" said Menma with tears starting to form "it's alright, I want this, I know you don't but please let me do this." She said with her hand on his cheek. Kaluha took of her opera glove and showed her wrist to Menma. "Here, drink my blood to give you power to protect the ones I love." "I can't" Menma said pushing the arm away "I want you to, I sense another power deep within you, I want you to use that power to protect them for me, please." Menma took the arm and gave her a look before sinking his fangs into her wrist veins and started feeding. "Thank you, Menma" Kaluha said as she pulled off her earrings and fused them together to make necklace with a small silver cross with a ruby in the middle. _

_Naruto watched as Menma changed into his vampire form from Kaluha's blood. He pulled back and she handed the necklace to him which he grabbed. "This will be my gift to you so that I will always be with you. Goodbye, Menma. I love you" she said as the last of her life left her and she lay there in his arms. "No, Nooo, NNOOOOO" Menma cried out in depression. Naruto watched with sadness as Menma made a coffin emerge from the ground and placed her body in it, Menma created a crystal rose and placed it in her hands before closing her eyes and sealing the coffin shut. Grabbing his combat cross, Menma looked to the area where the family was with a glare and disappeared in a wisp of mist towards them._

_(Back with the Family)_

_Issa and Tsukune laughed as the girls and women were crying or glaring at him. The vampire father revealed his plans to them and that he was responsible for the deaths of their fathers and other that they cared for. Issa pulled out a radio from his pocket and said to the captain in the lead zeppelin "commander, take care of my daughters and her friends, I have no use for them" "yes, sir we will-what was that aargghh" yells and panic were heard from the other side of the radio as Menma was slaughtering them, Issa spoke "commander what's happening." "Sir, were being invaded by someone" "well take care of him" "we are sir" his reply was cut off as the sound of his head being torn off was heard. The lead zeppelin blew up in a ball of fire as Issa turned to the remaining ones; they blew up and crashed one by one as the final two crashed into one another in a giant ball of fire. Menma flew down from the explosion with his Daemonic Wings, and landed next to them._

"_Who are you." snarled Issa, as this person dared to interfere with his business. "You are not worthy to know me, leech" shot back Menma as he pulled out Dark Pain from its holster and prepared to battle them. Tsukune attacked him; Menma dodged all his strikes and parried his blows, he counter Tsukune's right hook, broke the boy's arm, knocked him out with a punch to the face and threw the boy away from the group. Issa charged at him with a roar, Menma brought up his weapon and parried his attack, Issa tried to land a hit on the Nephilim, but to no avail. Menma flipped back and said "your and idiot to believe that changing forms is a weakness" Menma turned into his mist form and phased right through Issa, Issa felt weaker from that. Menma turned to his wolf form and lunged at the douchebag father._

_The girls were amazed and confused; who was this man, and why was he helping them. Issa was sent reeling back when Menma raked his wolf claws over Issa's face, heavily disfiguring him, Menma punched the vampire in the chest as Issa flew back and was knocked unconscious. Menma turned back to his vampire form and sent a bat at Mikogami who was focusing on holding Alucard. The bat clamped down on the priest's neck and starting draining his blood, Mikogami was distracted by the bat and shooed it away, but his distraction gave Alucard enough time to break free and turn on the priest. Mikogami turned just in time as Alucard's clamped down on him and tore him to shreds._

_Menma called back the bat and de-summoned it. He turned to the girls and women and opened up a rift behind them. "Go through the portal and find this woman" he handed them a picture of a purple haired woman with brown eyes in a traditional miko outfit smiling at the camera. "Find her and tell her that her husband sent you to find a new place to live she will help you." "What about you stranger" asked Kokoa. "I will stay behind and fight Alucard, but first" Menma summoned up their things like clothes, personal things and stuff, Akasha got back her dress and sword. "Now go." He said as the group left through the portal to their new home after thanking him. When the portal closed, Menma turned to face Alucard, the super monster roared at him, Menma just stared back and readied himself, one of its tentacles lunged forward and Menma jumped to avoid it. Alucard seemed to anticipate this by having another tentacle come from behind. Menma brought out his wings and flew back from the tentacle. The fight went on with Alucard trying to grab Menma and Menma himself was either dodging the tentacles or severing them with the dark pain._

_Menma spotted the origin point and flew into it. He landed in a fleshy cavern that was made entirely of twisted flesh and teeth. "I know your there, come out and face me" the ceiling seemed to morph before his eyes. A mass of tendrils extended downwards from the ceiling and moved away to reveal the real Alucard who was connected at the waist to the mass of tendrils. "So you're the one who is challenging me." Said the vampire __**(Alucard from Hellsing) **__"I'm here to end this Alucard" stated Menma while looking at Akua's grandfather. "Very well, I will fight you" he said as he sunk back into the ceiling. Menma looked around the room; Alucard emerged from the wall behind Menma and lunged at him with his mouth open revealing razor sharp teeth. Menma sensed him and flipped him over onto the ground before trying to stab him with the end of the Dark Pain, only for Alucard to sink into the ground before he could get him. "You'll have to do better than that young one" Alucard's voice resonated throughout the chamber. Menma picked up a chunk of metal that was consumed by accident and used his powers to forge it into a stake._

_Alucard came from the ceiling and grabbed Menma, unknowing of the stake in his left hand. Alucard was about to bite in when Menma drove the stake into Alucard's heart, shocking him. Menma took the opportunity to pull Alucard from his place. Menma tore through the tendrils as he ripped Alucard from his support and threw him out an opening as the giant beast-like form started to fall apart without its master. Menma emerged from the hole and landed in front of the dying vampire. "You're pretty good." Alucard coughed out. Menma just stared back impassively, "this isn't what I wanted, you know, I just wanted to be with my wife, daughter and granddaughter. But the little shit pulled one over me with that stupid priest. My daughter was killed a few years after giving birth to Akua, and he kept her and fed her lies of me. But thanks to you I am now free, even though I won't be able to see my granddaughter. At least I can die knowing that she is safe. What is your name warrior?" he asked "Menma" the Nephilim answered "hmm, interesting name, come closer Menma." Menma kneeled down next to the vampire Alucard pulled out the stake from his chest and handed it to him "use this to forge your own weapon, and take my power to strengthen your own" he offered his hand that was glowing with energy. Menma clasped hands with him and felt a surge of power enter his body. "I entrust their protection to you and your brother" "how did you?" "I can read minds, you brother sounds like a rough sport. Thank you Nephilim" with that Alucard disintegrated into dust as he died._

_Menma stood up and looked at the stake he used; he stored it away for later when he heard coughing. Menma walked over to the origin with Dark Pain in his hand. He found a bloody and messed up Gyokuro lying on the ground. "My daughters where are they?" she asked, Menma holstered Dark Pain and answered "Kokoa is safe, but Kaluha is" he just let the sentence hang there as Gyokuro started tearing up. "Could you take me to her" she asked Menma picked her up bridal style and carried her to the coffin. When they got there he set her down next to the coffin. Gyokuro just broke down into tears and cried over the coffin. Menma just stood there, "please tell me what happened" she begged through her tears. Menma told her of what he heard concerning Issa's plan, the boy's involvement and what they did to accomplish it, with a heavy heart he told her that it was him who dealt the blow to Kaluha. "Menma, is it really you?" "Yes, the reason I look like this is because your daughter unlocked my vampire powers as her last gift to me" said Menma with his head down not wanting to face the mother. "I knew something was …off about the boy and Issa, I had my suspicions about them, unfortunately they were true. I could never hate Akasha and other girls. I secretly admired Akasha for her power and prestige, and I cared for all the girls. I acted as if I hated them to get them away from Issa without him knowing because I found out about his plans by accident." She said_

_She looked at the figure remembering the young boy she met all those years ago and how she convinced her eldest daughter to be friends with him, she remember how she teased Kaluha on how they would be more than friends in the future. She gave a look to the coffin "place me with her" she said. "You sure about this?" he asked "over the years during my within Fairy Tale, I had to kill innocents to maintain my cover as a spy." She looked sad from saying that. "It's a miracle that I'm still breathing despite being eaten. Before you put me down I have one last request." "What is it" "I want you, along with your brother to keep them safe from Issa and the boy; I know that those two are still alive. Could you do that for me?" "Of course, you have my word" she smiled and lay down on her back "I'm ready" she said. Menma pulled out the stake he used earlier and positioned it over her heart. "You've grown up so well, goodbye Menma" Menma plunged the stake into her heart, taking her life. Menma opened the coffin and placed her body with her daughters, moving them around so that Gyokuro was hugging her daughter with a smile on her face. He closed the lid._

_Menma looked at the stake in his hand and placed it away. He returned to his normal form and put on the necklace given to him by Kaluha before opening a portal. He turned back to the coffin, etched Gyokuro's name under her daughters and sealed them into a book that he had before leaving through the rift._

_(Memory end)_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his brother sitting across from him with a sad look on his face, he looked at his brother and asked "you'll help me protect them will you?" "Of course." Naruto clasped his brother's hand and sent some of Phineas' powers to his brother. Menma raised an eyebrow, "I just gave you some of Phineas' power of manipulating the environment to your bidding, I'll help you with it later" said Naruto. "Tell me Naruto do you remember home?" "Some tidbits here and there, why" he said "Well we got to go back" said Menma "what, why" asked Naruto "I'm comfortable here and I have people here that I care for." said Naruto standing up "I realize that, but I can't leave them." Them?" "My wives and kid" Naruto choked on his drink "wait wives, as in plural" "yes, wives means more than one wife" Menma said. He explained to Naruto the situation back home and how things are going for him "you know how the people of that world are, they are very judgmental and view anything that's not human like scum and will try to kill it" "not everyone is like that, just give them a chance" Naruto just stared at his brother for a few moments "fine, but if they do something rash and threaten me, I'm going to take action" "that we can both agree on" said Menma.

(Three hours later)

Naruto had his things packed and sealed away in his jacket, car was sealed away into his guitar whish was in his jacket as well. Naruto told the crew that he was going back home, needless to say the reactions were expected "what why are you leaving?" asked Nero as he and the crew stood on a cliff with Naruto in front of them with his brother, behind them was a portal leading to back home. "I know that you guys don't want me to leave, but I have some things to take care of back home, maybe I can get you guys to visit when you have free time" Naruto said "don't worry, I'll make sure that he stays out of trouble" said Menma as he pulled out a paper with the technique to open portal to different worlds and handed it to Naruto. "See you there brother" Menma left with the portal closing behind him. "Well it would be pointless arguing with you, so good luck out there Naruto" said Dante as he shook hands with him. Naruto said goodbye each of his friends and said that he could try to get them to visit. When he got to Deadpool, he gave him a look "c'mon, don't be like this" Deadpool was crying and had boogers running down his mask mixing with his tears, he was sobbing heavily, Deadpool latched himself onto the Nephilim "I'm going to miss you, buddy" he cried into his shoulder. Naruto was trying to ignore the tears and boogers the mercenary was getting on him. Deadpool pulled out on of his swords and stabbed Naruto in his kidney "KIDNEY STAB" he yelled, only for Naruto to put a bullet through his brain.

Naruto wiped off the tears and boogers with Deadpool's mask and threw it back at him before turning to Morrigan and Mai "be safe out there, alright" said Mai as she hugged him before giving him a deep kiss. "Hey it's me, when am I not safe" she just flicked him on the forehead getting a laugh from the gang. Next was Morrigan, she Jumped into Naruto's arms and gave a French kiss while hugging him, Naruto got whistles and cat calls from the guys. He just gave the guys the finger while they were getting beat on by their wives. Morrigan pulled back and said "earlier Mai and I talked about a few things having to do with you" "oh, like what" he asked Morrigan leaned close to his ear and started whispering what she talked to Mai about him "really" he turned to see Mai giving him a smile "Ok, seems interesting, I will get on it when I have time" he put Morrigan down and opened up a portal. "See you guys, later" Naruto said before he left through the portal closing behind him.

"What did you tell him" asked Iron Man "if I told you, you guys would be wallowing in jealousy" answered Morrigan with a smirk. "No I won't, c'mon let's her it" said Hawkeye, curious along with the rest of the guys. Morrigan and Mai looked at each other and smirked "I told him that Mai and I were comfortable if he had other women that wanted to be with him, as long as we meet them." Said Morrigan to the crew, the girls smiled knowing that whatever girl wanted to be with Naruto was good, since he was a caring guy, and he helped some of them get together; a majority of the men were on their knees screaming to the air "Lucky Bastard!" Vergil sighed and grabbed Dante and Nero "C'mon you two, we have work to do. Everyone followed suit, taking the men with them. Morrigan and Mai high fived each other, knowing that it was going to get better from here on out.

**Longest chapter I have ever done. Now that Naruto is headed home, what do you guys think? Let me know by leaving a review please. Other than that enjoy and I will come out with more updates in the future**

**HellisFun21 signing out**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, time for another chapter of Naruto Brothers in Arms. Won't really say much here but the timeframe is that Naruto and his brother along with their old friends are in their late teens while everyone in the Elemental Nations is pre-shippuden age. Naruto managed to get back home, let the adventure unfold from here, anyway enjoy this chapter**

**Story Start**

Naruto finally got the technique right after a couple tries, he didn't want to think about the places he stumbled into when dimension through portals. Naruto looked around and saw that he arrived at a small island of sorts off the coast of the mainland (wave country) Naruto walked to the city after sensing a great deal of death and decay. Naruto arrived at the city and saw the state the place was in; everywhere he looked, he saw poverty and things that disgusted him. Naruto walked into a run-down shop to speak to the owner. "Excuse me, sir, could you- "please don't hurt me I don't have your payment!" cried out the man in obvious fear. Naruto raised his hands up to calm the man down "whoa, whoa, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to know what happened here" said Naruto as he looked at the man.

The scared shop owner looked at the Nephilim for a few seconds "you're not with Gato?" "Who's Gato?" asked Naruto "the man who did all this" "tell me everything from when this Gato arrived" Naruto said with a frown on his face while he sat down at a table. The owner quickly closed the store and closed the blinds. He turned to Naruto and began "wave country used to be a proud and famous country known for its fishing and carpentry/construction workers. But that all changed when Gato arrived."

The man paused to drink some water from his canteen "Gato arrived with promises of helping us and expanding our business with the help of Gato Industries, his business, but that was all a lie, once he managed to gain a strong enough foothold here, he quickly cut off all trade routes and had his hired thugs murder the governor, over the years, he bled this country dry. We were unable to do anything as we watched our once proud country fall apart under his rule, Gato set up drug rings and slave trades within the country, the traders specialized in sex slaves; from little girls all the way to elderly women confined to hospitals. If someone tried to do something, he had his thugs cut down the 'rebel' and made us watch. Our only hope lied in our bridge builder Tazuna, we had hoped that he could get help for our dying country, but it seems that the help he brought is going to quit on us and leave us to suffer. It's been four years since Gato took my wife and daughter" the man broke down into tears.

Naruto petted the man on the arm and said "I'll help you guys with your problem and if I find your family I will return them to you" the man looked up to Naruto and saw that Naruto wasn't lying. "You will?" Naruto shook his head yes. "Oh, thank you, thank you" the man hugged him. "Now can you give me a description of what this Gato person looks like?" the man handed him an old newspaper, Naruto noted the main language was Japanese but everyone here spoke in plain English mixed with some Japanese suffixes "that is Gato" said the man as he pointed to the tyrant in the picture "the midget's Gato" Naruto looked closer to the paper. "But watch yourself, Gato always has his thugs and hired men with him, rumor has it that he even hired a couple of missing-nin to dispose of the bridge builder." warned the shop owner.

Before Naruto could reply, the shop door was kicked in. "it's time old fart, do you have our payment?" demanded the leader of the seven man thug group. The shop owner became scared and turned to Naruto "please, help me." The leader walked up to the scared man and reached out to him. "This low-life can't save you from Gato, your late on payments" when the man touched the shop owner, Naruto acted. He reached for _Rebellion _as it appeared behind on his back and brought it down, cutting the man's arm off at the elbow. The leader screamed in pain and the others brought out their swords. "You messed with the wrong people, punk" said one of the men "yeah, were going to gut you" Naruto stood up and looked at the group with his sword in hand. "sweet, already ten minutes back into this world and I have people wanting to kill me, must be an early Christmas" Naruto leaned back to dodge a sword swipe and decapitated the attacker. The others charged in screaming bloody murder, Naruto smirked as he weaved through them and cut them all down "not even a warm up" he said as he put his sword away. Naruto spotted the one armed leader trying to crawl away and grabbed him.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Naruto as he slammed the leader onto the table and pulled out w blowtorch from his jacket. "now tell me, where is Gato hiding" the man just spit in Naruto's face, Naruto punched him in the gut, the man felt his organs rupture from the strength "I'm not asking again" said Naruto as he turned on the blowtorch and pointed it to the bloody stump. "You think some measly fire is going to scare me" gloated the man, Naruto just smirked as he applied them pressurized fire onto the stump. The Man squealed and cried in pain as his flesh and bone were being burned. "Ok, ok, I'll talk; Gato is usually holed up in the governor's home, which is now converted into his headquarters, he also holds his main supply of drugs there and multiple sex slaves are kept there for the enjoyment of him and his thugs." The man said as he was crying from the pain.

Naruto sensed that he was withholding information and raised the blowtorch again, making the thug freak out "I heard that Gato was going to the bridge with all of his thugs to personally take care of the bridge builder since the missing-nin couldn't get it done. Please that's all I know" begged them man "thank you, but before I let you go back to raping the innocent women" Naruto put away the blowtorch and pulled out _Revenant_, pressing it at the thugs head, Naruto said "have fun in hell, asshole" Naruto squeezed the trigger as the gun went off and the man head was blown up. He turned to the shop owner and said "I'll take care of Gato, you rally up the civilians and clean out Gato's hideout" of course, thank you Mr.?" "Dante Alighieri" replied Naruto using his cover name. The Nephilim left towards the bridge.

Naruto arrived and spotted two men fighting; one was just wearing pants and sandals with wrapping covering his lower face and wielding a large sword, the other man had one eye visible and a military uniform on with a headband with a symbol etched into the metal holding two Kunai. Naruto sensed a few others in the mist covering the bridge, he deduced that they were children from their energy output one was exhausted, the other was knocked out, one was dead, and the final one was guarding the bridge builder. The man in the military uniform knocked down the sword wielding one and stabbed him in the gut. He turned to the bridge builder and said "I expect triple payment for protecting you Tazuna." The man named Tazuna sputtered "I can't, we don't have that much money, Kakashi" Kakashi stared at him for a minute before simply punching Tazuna in the nose and called out to his team "come on team, were leaving" the kids obeyed without question. "But you can't leave us, what about- Tazuna touched Kakashi's arm, Kakashi spun around and lunged forward with a Kunai in his hand. Naruto was faster; he pulled out _Ivory_ and shot the blade out of his hand. They turned to see Naruto with a scowl on his face and his gun in his hand "I'll take care of your midget problem" said the hybrid with anger in his voice. Kakashi glared at him and simply turned to leave "what ever, you can deal with Gato yourself, since you can't pay us up front, then well just leave, but I'm going to pay a visit to your daughter first" said the masked pervert. This earned him a bullet to his arm from Naruto "you can leave now, shit head" Kakashi scowled at the young man who injured him, he gathered his team and left for home.

Naruto went to Zabuza who was dying, Naruto checked his pulse and sighed knowing that the man lost too much blood. Zabuza handed Naruto his sword and said "here kid, take this, make sure no body gets it, and find one worthy of wielding it." Naruto took the giant butcher knife/sword and put it away inside his jacket. Naruto sensed the last of Zabuza's life leave him and closed his eyes. The two left on the bridge heard clapping "so, even the demon of the mist couldn't even defeat the bodyguards, wait where are they, and who are you." asked Gato as he stepped forward with a mini army of thugs behind him. "Oh, you mean the little bitch and his child soldiers; they left after finding out that Mr. Tazuna here couldn't pay triple the amount that the Cyclops demanded" Naruto said as he studied at the midget and his small army of thugs. "Meh, no matter, I have something the bridge builder holds close." Gato snapped his fingers and the sound of struggling came forward as two of Gato's thugs held Tsunami and Inari captive. "No, why are you doing this, you want me, leave them out of this." begged Tazuna who was on his knees. "No can do, you see, I see a fine specimen in your daughter, and she looks like she would be good for my parties. Your grandson on the other hand, well I have a client who likes his toys young" Gato snickered as his thugs laughed and leered at the woman.

Naruto pulled out _Ebony_ and fired two shots, taking out the thug's holding Tazuna's family hostage with a headshot each. Gato stared in shock as they fell, and looked at Naruto's guns. "The first one to bring me those strange weapons and his head gets double pay and gets to have the bridge builder's daughter!" yelled out Gato. Naruto pointed his guns at the charging thugs and let loose hundred's of shots as he turned the thug army into Swiss cheese. Naruto out away _Ebony & Ivory_ when the last thug fell, Gato was scared of the Nephilim and stared to back away before turning to run, but he bumped into Naruto and fell on his ass. "Please don't hurt me, I'll pay you anything." The tyrant said as he was on his hands and knees kissing Naruto's boots. "Ugh, I just got these cleaned." said Naruto as he pulled his foot away.

"If you said you could pay anything; then pay back the people of this country for the lives you ruined, the ones you killed and the women and children you sold as sex slaves." answered Naruto with venom in his voice. Gato tried to think of something else to say when Naruto lifted him up by his throat; "excuse me, Mr. Tazuna" "yes young man?" "Do you know where I can find a bunch of hungry animals? Tazuna had to think for a little "I believe that Gato owns a pack of domesticated wolves that he starves on purpose and feeds his victims to them" answered the builder. "Excellent, by the way, you and your family should head into town, there's a surprise for you." said Naruto as he dragged Gato by his foot.

After locating the wolves and meeting up with the shop owner who did as he said and freed the remaining slaves, Naruto called them to the town square and had a pit dug for Gato's execution. "People of wave country, I am here to show you that you don't need to fear this scum Gato" Naruto kicked Gato forward as Gato stumbled next to the edge of the pit where he saw his pets all down there snarling at him and trying to jump at him. Gato whimpered, the midget turned to Naruto and tried to buy his way out. "What money?" asked Naruto looking at him with a smirk on his face. Confused, Gato turned to the people he oppressed and harmed and saw that they had all his money, valuables, everything that was worth money was now in the possession of the people. Naruto picked up the former tyrant and held him over the pit. "Please, I beg of you, have mercy." sobbed Gato. "Sorry, I'm out of mercy" stated Naruto as he dropped Gato into the pit and ordered a pair of workers to close the lid over it, lest the children become traumatized.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his silvery white hair. Naruto turned to the people and they rushed at him and thanked him for freeing them and getting rid of Gato. Naruto told them that now since Gato was gone and his stronghold ruined, they could rebuild their country to what it once was. Tazuna thanked him and Naruto offered a hand in helping complete the bridge, needless to say, everyone was shocked when they saw Naruto lifting up the heavy stuff with his hands and getting the bridge done quicker.

Naruto had some fun when they had a festival when they rebuilt Wave country. Naruto told Tazuna that he had to go, of course they were bummed, but they accepted his reasons, Naruto stood on the bridge and pulled out his V-Guitar and played a solo to summon his Hot-Rod. The people were in awe over the strange vehicle. Naruto hopped into the driver's seat and put his guitar in the passenger seat when his phone went off. "Hello." said Naruto. "Hello, Naruto, I can sense that you made it back" answered Menma from the other end of the call "what's up Menma, yes I did make it back, but it took me a few tries." "That's good to hear, are you coming to the house?" "I'm going to make a stop first before I get there, where are you exactly?" asked Naruto "not to worry, I've uploaded the coordinates and directions to the house, see you soon brother" said Menma as he hanged up

"You too Menma" Naruto ended the call and put his phone away. "Mr. Alighieri, what is this thing, and what was that rectangular thing in you hand?" asked the wife of the shop owner he talked to earlier. "That is more advanced technology, its best that you keep it a secret." Said Naruto with a finger to his lips in a hush motion, they all complied. Naruto put on his sunglasses and noticed that the crowds of people were to close to his car. "You all might want to take a few big steps back, this gets pretty loud." They did as he asked and Naruto started his car. They all jumped back when it roared to life, spewing small flames from the pipes coming from the engine and sides. Naruto handed them his business card with his cover name on it and said "if you have any unusual problems, get in contact with me and I'll help you" he gave it to Tazuna and waved goodbye to the people of Wave country as he drove off to his next destination.

(Nighttime)

It was 10:00 pm when Naruto reached the top of the highest mountain in the world (Which was conveniently within the borders of the Leaf Village) Naruto smirked as he de-summoned this Hot-Rod, and had his guitar out. Naruto set the volume on his guitar to full blast and slipped on a small wireless headset with a microphone attached to it "time to make an entrance" he said as he started to play a song

**(Play: Burn the Earth by Deathklok) **

All over the Elemental Nations, people were woken up by the sound of Naruto's music, some of them tried to block out the noise with their pillows, others groaned out "kids these days" and tried to ignore the sound, others were kept up by the music. One thing they all had in common. 'I'm going to kill whoever is doing this'

(With Menma)

Menma was in his living room of his house **(the paradise mansion that they lived in when they were younger and their parents were still alive) **he was watching a movie with multiple women and one child sitting in the room enjoying the movie. Menma sensed what his brother was doing and smirked, Menma paused the movie and before any of the girls could ask why, he used his telekinesis to open a window and Naruto's music came into the room, they became alarmed at the music and wondered where it was coming from. One woman had hope in her eyes and asked Menma "is it him?" Menma nodded and she jumped out the open window and raced to Naruto's destination, more specifically where the badass light show was going on. A chime beeped on the data pad that one of the women had next to her "ah, you test results came in" she said as she tuned to another woman in the room

(With the Rosario Vampire girls/family and friends)

Akua woke up with a yawn and looked at her clock, it was 10:05, she got out of her bed and slipped on a large black T-shirt with a skull and bat wings on it in red; she walked out of her room to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. After arriving to the familiar world that the stranger sent them through the portal after saving them from the scumbag boy and her father a few months back, she noticed that her and the girls grew a bit older looking and their forms filled out more, Akua's lips now had a permanent red color to them, like she put on lipstick or drank blood, she groped her large plump breasts through her shirt and moved her hands down her from to her wider hips and over her plump rear. Akua thought back to what the stranger said when he fought her father, was it really a stupid decision to not learn how to transform, the stranger seemed to do it naturally when he fought and it made her wonder, what was so bad about transforming? She raised he hand and focused her energy to it and watched as her hand changed from her regular slender, pale, black nail polished nails to a bat like hand with her nails turning into curved claws. She cancelled the energy flow and her hand changed back.

She took the stranger's words to heart and practiced on her near-forgotten ability to change forms, her siblings and step-mother also focused on working on their transforming abilities while training the others in making their abilities stronger in case something like Issa's betrayal ever happened again. Akua recognized the world they were sent to, this was the same world where she and the others met the twins Naruto and Menma with their parent all those years ago. The thought of those two brought a sad look on her face, they died a while back and she was devastated along with the others when she found out.

She remembered what the stranger said before they left to their new home, they found the woman from the photo and asked for her help, she complied and gave them a place to live, a large house near the market district, once settled, the mother's opened up a bakery shop, they also found out that the moms were great friends in the past before they were born, and they remained close friends ever since. Akua turned off the bathroom light and went back to bed, when she entered her room, she saw her dog Grey, looking out the window "what is it, Gray?" Akua sat next to her dog and looked where he was looking. Akua gasped as she saw the light show happening at the top of the mountain as it illuminated the night sky.

(In a comfy house near the Rosario family/friends)

Sigui finished her book and closed it; she drank the last of her warm milk. She said goodnight to her parents Simon and Melpha; Simon Belmont was a muscular middle aged man with red hair and a beard to match **(Simon Belmont from Castlevania Mirror of Fate) **Melpha was a beautiful woman with blond hair and glasses. Sigui said goodnight to her sisters Claudette and Nyx. **(Sigui, Claudette, and Nyx are the daughters of Simon and Melpha, though Sigui and Nyx are his natural daughters, Claudette was adopted when Melpha found her as an infant on her doorstep many years ago, I'll go into it later on, the girls are from the Queens Blade series) **Sigui lay in her bed thinking of Naruto and Menma, tomorrow they would turn nineteen if they were still alive, pushing the bad memories away for now, she turned off her light and went to sleep, unaware of the light show going on a distance away from her window.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto felt pumped as he finished his last solo on his guitar and the light show went away. He put away his instrument and headset when he heard the sound of running, Naruto turned just in time to get tackled by a figure. Once he landed he got a good look at the woman who tackled him, she was a young woman with that had the looks to get stares from the male gender, she had whisker marks on her cheeks and long black hair, he noticed her fox ears coming out of her hair/head and nine white fox tails coming from her tail-bone "Ahri?" Naruto questioned as her name came back to him and memories of when they met when he was younger flooded his mind "you do remember me, I missed you" she said as she hugged him and snuggled her head into his chest. Ahri let go of him to get a good look at her close friend and liked what she saw. Before Naruto could say something, she leaned up and planted her lips onto his. Naruto felt like his memories were being played like a movie; from the time of when he met her all the way to now, she saw everything that happened to him. Ahri pulled back and looked at Naruto with shock written over her face, she hugged him and said "you've been through so much pain and torment, yet you still stand here." Naruto said nothing as he hugged her back and rested his head on her head. "I thought you were gone" she started to cry "sshh, I'm here and I'm not leaving, ok" said Naruto as he comforted her. She finally stopped crying and pulled away.

Naruto wiped away her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead; she smiled at him and latched onto his left arm which she pressed against her body. Naruto smiled at her and she led him back to his house, when they entered the Leaf village in the night. Naruto got a good look at the village; it was way bigger than the one on Wave Country. Naruto remembered the symbol on the gates as they passed through, it was the same symbol on the man, Kakashi's, headband. Naruto mentally sighed, great; he was in the same village with the asshole. Rolling his eyes and getting rid of the thought he and Ahri continued to his house, Ahri's ears perked up when she heard the sound of… crying?

Ahri followed the sound as it got louder and she got closer, Naruto noticed it to and followed her, they arrived in a park and saw a young woman with short light brown hair wearing a kimono that hugged her form, she was currently crying and had an empty cup of tea next to her. Naruto noticed the strange red mark on her forehead. Ahri recognized her immediately and ran over to the woman, "Akitsu, what's wrong?" asked the fox woman who was sitting down next to her. Akitsu managed to calm down her tears and answer Ahri "the test results came in and I found out… I can't be winged" she answered before resuming crying, Ahri hugged Akitsu and comforted her. Naruto was clueless as to what they meant, but he sensed a group of men walking towards them. Naruto turned to look at them, he noticed the leader of the group wore a uniform similar to the one Kakashi wore, but instead of a headband, the man had on a bandana with the same insignia on the metal part.

Naruto sensed their intentions and took note of their smirks and the weapons they were carrying, knives and chains. "Move along guys, nothing to see here" Naruto gave them a subtle warning. The leader and spoke "I am the great Mizuki, so unless you want to die by me and my gang here, then leave and give us the women" Mizuki demanded. Naruto sighed, why did he always have to deal with dumbasses? He looked at Ahri and Akitsu and said "Ahri, make sure no one comes close but me" she nodded and Naruto dodged a knife swing and broke the mans skull with a punch, the man fell down, unconscious as the rest charged and Naruto got to work, **(Batman; Arkham City counters) **Naruto was using half his full strength, but everyone got broken bones or organ damage,Mizuki clutched his broken arm and said "you'll regret doing this to me" he growled as he limped off and some of his gang crawled away with him.

Naruto smiled and walked up to Akitsu and Ahri, "now, what's your dilemma?" he asked. Akitsu looked at the young man who kept a gang of men from having their way with her and Ahri. "I recently found out that I can't be winged, my existence means nothing now, I am broken, a failure" Akitsu finished as she looked down with a dead look in her eyes. Ahri hugged her again. "Bullshit" Naruto, causing the two to stare at him with wide eyes. "you not broken, if this mark" he pointed to the Sekirei crest on her forehead "Is preventing you from getting 'winged' then find a way around it, don't lose hope because some mark is visible, prove to everyone that you are not broken" he said with his grey blue eyes gazing into her grey eyes. Akitsu felt as if someone had ignited a fire within her that spread throughout her body, 'this feeling, could I be reacting to him, could he be my Ashikabi?' she thought to herself.

She looked at him for ten seconds "ah, will you help me prove myself. Will you be my Ashikabi?" Akitsu asked Naruto with new found hope in her eyes. Naruto answered "I'll help you prove yourself, I have no idea what and Ashikabi is, but if it means helping you prove yourself to the world, then I'll be your Ashikabi" Naruto said without hesitation. Akitsu leaned closer to him and whispered "thank you" before claiming his lips, Naruto was slightly confused when she kissed him, and was even more confused when light emerged from between her shoulder blades and the mark on her forehead disappeared and re-appeared on the light that formed into ice blue pair of ethereal wings. The light died down and Akitsu pulled away. Naruto asked "what just happened" "you became my Ashikabi" answered Akitsu as she snuggled into his chest with a small smile on her face.

Naruto turned to Ahri and saw he smiling at Akitsu, she finally found her Ashikabi, sure it was the same young man she had feelings for, but she wasn't complaining, she could share. Ahri wanted to meet the two women from Naruto's memories that fell for him. But that could be done later. She got up and said "we should get back home" Naruto nodded and helped Akitsu up. The two were at his sides and latched onto his arms, Ahri guided them to Naruto's home. Naruto looked at his home and got nostalgia from looking at it, it was cleaned up and rebuilt from the last time he saw it. Guessing that Menma had been busy for a while fixing up the house, Naruto was led to the side of the mansion and Ahri snapped her fingers. A large window opened up for her and she jumped into it. Naruto got the message and picked up Akitsu bridal style, making her blush, and jumped through the window which closed behind him.

Naruto looked at the room and remembered this was his and Menma's room when they were kids; the room itself was pretty big, Naruto sensed that his brother took the master bedroom and had several other energy signatures', ones that were more… feminine. 'Must be his family he told me about' Naruto thought, Naruto also sensed other energy signatures throughout the house, everyone but him, Ahri and Akitsu was sleeping. Naruto was brought of his thoughts when Ahri poked him in the cheek. "You can put your things up; I need Akitsu for a few minutes." She said as Naruto put Akitsu down and Ahri took Akitsu with her to the bathroom that connected to his room before closing the door behind them.

Naruto started taking his things out of his jacket and placing them around the room. Naruto pulled out his pictures of his friends and placed them on the dresser, He pulled out his guitar and his other musical instruments and placed them along the wall on the side of the room, next Naruto pulled out his plasma T.V. and hooked it up to the wall with all the chords and extra things, finally he brought out his videogame systems and placed them underneath the T.V. before hooking them up and placing the video games on a shelf next to the T.V. Naruto made sure he had the basics down before he took off his coat and placed it on a coat rack.

Naruto sat down on the edge of the large bed in the room and waited for the girls, Naruto thought of his friends from when he was little, they all thought he and his family were dead, they were half-right. 'I'll reveal myself on a later date, for now I'll test them and see if they remember. Sort of like a game of sorts' Naruto thought to himself. He heard the bathroom door opened and looked at the opened door Naruto felt his pants get tighter, specifically around his groin.

**LEMON**

There stood Ahri and Akitsu in all their glory; they were both nude from head-to-toe, Ahri had her waist length hair undone from its usual fish-tailed braid. She was gazing at him with a look of lust on her face and Akitsu was next to her with a blush on her face while gazing at him. Naruto's eyes roamed their forms, they both seemed to have the same measurements in B, W, H. Ahri had a small trimmed patch of black pubic hair and Akitsu had none. Ahri sauntered over to Naruto and Akitsu followed, "please, enjoy my welcome home gift to you." Said Ahri as she started kissing Naruto, Akitsu joined in and it evolved into a three way kiss. The girls started taking off his clothes and Naruto snapped his fingers. A magical silence rune appeared on the closed door, he didn't need to wake people up with his fun. Once all his clothes were off, Ahri snaked down his body, running her hands over his muscular form. She reached what she desired; Ahri grabbed his cock and started stroking it while licking it. Getting a groan from Naruto, this was silenced by Akitsu kissing him and starting a tongue war. Ahri got him rock hard

and took his large dick in her mouth. Naruto continued to make out with Akitsu while groping her, he started playing with her pussy and inserted two fingers before fingering her, noting that her form had a chilly feel to her, making the Sekirei 'eep' in pleasure as she was moaning louder and louder. Ahri was bobbing her head.

Akitsu was brought to orgasm and cried out in pleasure as her juices flowed onto Naruto's hand, her sexual fluids, like her body, was cold. Naruto didn't mind though, it made things more interesting. Ahri felt his cock twitch in her mouth and deep throated him, preparing for his semen, Naruto grunted as his seed started shooting into her throat. Ahri choked a bit from the amount of semen she was swallowing 'so much' she thought in a daze. She sucked as she pulled back, collecting all the semen she could coax out of him, Ahri released his dick with a wet 'POP' and closed her mouth to prevent the remaining sperm from escaping. Naruto looked at her and saw her slightly puffed out cheeks. He chuckled as she gave him a pout, Ahri moved up to Akitsu and started making out with her, giving the Sekirei some of the sperm that was in her mouth. Akitsu moaned into the kiss and swallowed the semen given to her. The two girls cleaned off the semen that dribbled down their chins with each others tongues.

Naruto let out a whistle at what he saw. Ahri turned towards him and helped guide Akitsu over his stiff penis, she positioned herself over his face and nodded to Akitsu. Akitsu understood and with one movement, impaled herself completely on Naruto's dick until they touched pelvises. Naruto felt himself break through her hymen and gave her a worried look, "ah, the love I feel for you overcomes my slight pain" said Akitsu as she guided Naruto's hands on her hips. Ahri spoke next "I hope you didn't forget about me" she cooed as she gyrated her hips over his face. "Of course not" said Naruto as he started eating her out and helped Akitsu by thrusting up as she was thrusting down, the three way was on as Akitsu was riding Naruto cowgirl style and Ahri was getting eaten out by her expert lover.

Soon the two girls felt their limit approaching and started kissing and groping each other in an effort to quicken their release. Ahri and Akitsu cried out in pleasure as Akitsu clenched her walls on Naruto's dick and sprayed her fluids over his dick and pelvis while he started pumping her womb full of his semen, Ahri squirted out her release and Naruto drank it down. Akitsu panted heavily and fell to her side exhausted. Her legs closed to prevent the sperm from leaking out and closed her eyes to sleep. Ahri fell back and was laying there panting with her tails and hair splayed out as Naruto sat up and turned around to face her. She noticed that his dick was still hard and opened her legs for him "let me take care of that for you." She said with a smile as Naruto pulled her to the edge of the bed where he was standing. Naruto smiled at her and winked before grabbing his penis and guiding it to her entrance and pushing in, he hit her hymen, signifying that she was a virgin, he looked at her and she said "this is my first time, so go easy on me" she said with tears forming in her eyes from happiness.

Naruto nodded and pushed in further as he broke through her hymen, she winced slightly, and he stopped and waited for her, Ahri got used to him and motioned for him to continue. Naruto eventually bottomed out in her, Ahri pulled him down to her and kissed him heavily on the lips. She started by moving her hips and Naruto complied by pumping in and out of her. "I want more" she begged and Naruto started going faster and harder. Soon the room was filled with the sound of smacking flesh as he moved her legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on her hips. After a short while Naruto felt his release coming. Naruto was about to pull out when Ahri grabbed his wrists. "No, I want to feel it in me." She said while staring into his grey blue eyes with her golden eyes.

Naruto thrust forward one last time and started spraying her insides with his cum, Ahri for her part wailed out in passion as she squirted her fluids onto his dick and pelvis while the feeling of his seed shooting into her prolonged her orgasm. Once their climax's reached an end Ahri pulled Naruto to her and made out with him while her large breasts were smashed against his chest. She pulled back and smiled at him before leaning towards him and biting down between his neck and shoulder, marking him like Morrigan did, a black and shite miniature fox head with the number nine on its head was formed on the shoulder opposite of the one that had Morrigan and Mai's mark.

Naruto smiled and pulled out of her, before getting into the bed next to Akitsu. Ahri crawled up to them and both girls snuggled with Naruto as he pulled the blanket over them. Ahri clapped her hands as the lights went out.

**Yay, another chapter done, let me know what you guys think about it in the reviews. I will have a couple things to say. There will be NO girls from the Naruto series getting with him or his brother. The twins will enter the chunin exams for fun and meet their old friends, well Naruto will, Menma lost his only friend, but he will follow Gyokuro's wishes along with Naruto. And finally there will be lots of ass-kicking later on. Peace out**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back, glad to see that you guys like the story, so I shall continue it along with my others. Also could you guys be a little more detailed in your reviews/ what you specifically like, if I made a mistake, etc… you don't have to follow this advice, but hey, it's just me. Anyway on with the story**

**Story Start**

Naruto opened his eyes, only to shut them as sunlight seeped through the window and onto him, 'fuck you too, sun' he thought. The Nephilim freed his arm from Ahri's grasp and rubbed his eyes. Last night was fucking awesome, a bit weird with what happened when Akitsu kissed him, but great none-the-less. 'I'll get some answers later' thought Naruto as he sat up without waking up either of the beauties sleeping with him. Naruto got out of the bed and slipped his pants, boots, and fingerless gloves on, he looked at the time and saw it was 11:30.

"Wonder what's in the kitchen" mumbled Naruto as he walked out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen. He heard sounds of people talking in the living room as well as the TV, which was on some game show from what he was hearing; Naruto sneaked into the kitchen and found the fridge. He opened it up and was greeted with the sight of a full fridge with pretty much everything you could find in a fridge there. Naruto let out a low whistle and grabbed some ingredients to make his brunch. Naruto closed the door with his foot, as his hands were occupied with things and turned around.

In front of him was a little girl, with long blonde hair and in a plain white little dress. She stared at him with wide green eyes and had a bowl of fruit in her hands. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto got impatient. "Are you going to" "STRANGER DANGER!" she screamed and pointed to Naruto, the Nephilim raised an eyebrow at her action when suddenly the potted plants shot out and grew to immense size before lunging at him. "Oh, what the hell" Naruto dropped the ingredients on the floor and flipped back to avoid the vines and plants as they tried to capture him. Naruto summoned _Rebellion_ to him and changed it to _Aquila_. He started spinning the hurricane blades in his hands and used them like buzz-saws to fend off the attacking flora.

Naruto was focusing on the overgrown plants, that he didn't notice the ball of water until it was too late, he was knocked back into the main entrance room and a gust of wind slammed him onto the floor. Slightly dazed and not fully awake, Naruto was picked up by the plants and pinned to the ceiling with only his head uncovered by the vines. "Well, this is an interesting way to say hello, Naruto" called out Menma as he stood underneath Naruto. Naruto shook his head and his vision cleared as he saw his brother with multiple women and the girl looking up at him. "Damn, bro, I didn't think you had it in you" said Naruto smirking as he referred to the women.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto" called out an echoing voice and Naruto saw Sona walk into the room with a smile on her face. "Sona, how has life been for you?" Naruto smiled at seeing an old friend. "You must be my brother-in-law" called out a lady with purple hair and a miko outfit on. "And you ladies are?" Naruto asked. "My apologies, my name is Miya and I am Menma's wife" she answered, one by one the other ladies and child introduced themselves to Naruto. Naruto sensed energy similar to Akitsu's coming from Miya and asked "you wouldn't happen to know Akitsu would you" "Akitsu where is she" desperately asked Matsu "relax, she sleeping with Ahri in my room" Naruto answered as he was let down by Kusano. "Sorry, we didn't see her after telling her the results last night and feared the worst." said Matsu "results? Oh, you mean that light that came from her back when she kissed me last night" said Naruto

"Wait you managed to wing her?" asked Kagari "if that is what you call the lights coming from her, than yes, why?" said Naruto "well, we did a test to find out the reason her crest was on her forehead and the results showed that she couldn't be winged" said Miya with a sad look on her face. "Well, I proved the impossible, didn't I" smirked Naruto. "What's with all the noise?" yawned Ahri as she walked out of the room with Akitsu and was rubbing her eyes, still half-asleep. Everyone saw that she was wearing Naruto's grey wife beater and a black pair of panties, Akitsu was currently nude, and the other Sekirei saw that her crest was not on her forehead anymore. That's when everyone got the smell of sex in their noses.

Miya had her Oni mask appear and sent a smile that said 'answer or die' at Naruto "why are they naked?" she asked. Menma said "Miya, please don't try to skin him, just because Ahri missed him" the Oni masks went away and Miya let out an un-ladylike pout. "Fine" "So, what exactly happened since you left, Menma" asked Naruto. Menma explained how after sending their friends to this world, he traveled around other realms for a while, and helped a group of women survive a zombie apocalypse and gave them a new home in this world. "When I came back two months ago, I found Miya and the others in the ruins of their ship, which was crashed into a mountain, I helped them get accustomed with this world and half of them reacted to me and I winged them. So how was your trip back?" finished Menma while drinking some tea, as the group was in the living room relaxing, Ahri and Akitsu were dressed in their usual clothes.

Naruto swallowed a bite of his sub and answered "well, it took me a couple of tries but I got the portal hopping trick right, I ended up in Wave Country, took down a midget tyrant and helped with finishing their bridge, reunited with Ahri and protected Akitsu from a bunch of idiots, winged her, and that's it" he finished "Let me guess the light show, music, and sex with Ahri and Akitsu was just for fun?" asked Menma with a smirk, Naruto chuckled "Yep, though the sex was Ahri's welcome home present and Akitsu's gratitude for protecting her and granting her wish" Naruto turned when his coat sleeve was tugged lightly. Musubi had a slight blush on her face and asked "um, Naruto could you be my Ashikabi?" Naruto noticed the looks he got from Uzume, Karasuba, and Kazehana, deducing that they had the same question in mind "Hmm, I will be your Ashikabi, but first we should go out on dates for me to get a better sense of who you ladies are, Ok?" he said. They nodded "that includes you two" Naruto motioned to Ahri and Akitsu. "We should add some creature comforts around the house, what do you think?" Naruto asked his younger brother. "That seems like a good idea, along with cleaning up the rest of the house. How is your hunger coming along?" said Menma "Not much, but I get a couple of pangs now and then" said Naruto as he licked his fangs with his tongue. "Well, this should solve you hunger problems" Menma pulled out a silver alcohol flask with a dragon imprint etched onto the front from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took it and opened the unscrewed the cap. Taking a whiff and smelled fresh blood inside, Naruto replied "thanks" "I made these as a way to satisfy our thirst, but occasionally you'll want to get some straight from the source" said Menma with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds good to me, anyway, let's go get this whole cleaning and shopping stuff done" said Naruto as he stood up and went to the door "one more thing brother, I had helped Matsu build a satellite from the ship's remains and had it programmed only to us" said Menma as he handed Naruto a small data chip. Naruto thanked him and put the chip in his phone. The group left to get things for the house. The next two days were busy for the 'family' as they were cleaning up the house and buying things for it. Rooms were cleaned up and decorated for, entertainment rooms, dinning rooms, guest bedrooms, etc… eventually Naruto talked to Menma about building a special room that he had in mind, using the technology from what was left of the Sekirei ship in the huge basement, the twins built a room that was similar to the danger room in the X-men mansion, the new room was dubbed the training room. **(Think of a cross between Danger Room and VR training from metal gear series).**

The twins showed the rest of the girls the room and what it does. Needless to say they were amazed. Now Naruto owed some ladies their dates.

(Musubi's date)

The duo was at an ice cream shop eating a banana split. "It's so good" exclaimed Musubi as she had another spoonful of the treat. Naruto chuckled at her reaction, "glad I could introduce you to something new" he said as he took a spoonful and held it out to her. Musubi closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Naruto smirked and put some on the tip of her nose. "Hey" she said with a pout, Naruto had a good laugh. "So, anything I should know about you?" he asked "Well, I like food, stuffed animal toys, being with my Ashikabi, fighting and honey" she said, Naruto smirked. The two finished their date and were walking back to the house when Musubi pulled Naruto into a photo-booth. "Sorry, it's just that I need you" said Musubi with a large blush on her face. "Alright, but you might want to prepare yourself for the fun later on" said Naruto as Musubi leaned upwards and captured his lips, her wings emerging and lighting up the inside of the booth. Thankfully Naruto placed a heavy illusion on said booth to make sure nobody saw or felt the energy being created from the kiss. Musubi pulled away and hugged Naruto pressing her body against his. Naruto smirked and took her back home.

(Uzume's date)

Uzume had pulled Naruto to a costume shop and had him sit while she tried out outfits for his viewing pleasure. "So what do you think of us so far?" Asked Uzume from the dressing room, she was talking about the Sekirei that lived with the two Nephilim. "Now that you mention it, leaving the dying planet for a new home and ending up here, is an interesting turn of events. Could've been worse." Said Naruto "you got a point, I've heard on how other villages treat people with strange abilities like ours, at least your brother got to us before anyone else did" she said as she opened the door. Naruto got a good look at her outfit; it was a sexy take on a teacher outfit. She had the top three buttons undone and had a skirt that went down to mid-thigh, she finished her look with a pair of black stockings and stilettos. Naruto had a smile on his face, Uzume giggled "you've been a naughty student, detention after school for you" she giggled as she tapped him on the head with the ruler. Naruto got in act and said "but teacher, the homework was so _hard_ and _long_" Uzume actually laughed at his response before dragging him into the dressing room and locking the door. She pushed him onto the chair and straddled him as she claimed his lips with hers, Uzume's wings sprouted from her in a burst of light as she kissed with Naruto, which soon turned to making out for the two. She pulled back to get air and smiled at Naruto. They paid for the outfits and costumes and went back home.

(Kazahana's date)

The busty wind Sekirei had requested that they go to a nice restaurant that she heard of; the two were sitting at a table enjoying their food and drinks, "so, want to tell me about yourself?" he asked as he took a sip of sake, "My, my, is some one curious about me?" she said with a wink, "just want to know a bit more on the fine lady sitting in front of me" he replied with a smirk "since you asked, and I find you quite the ladies man. My name as you already know is Kazehana, I am a wind type Sekirei, my likes include good food, trying new drinks, sake, nice clothes, and my future man. My dislikes are disgusting pigs who think that they own everything, rapists, chauvinistic people, and people who think that they are better than everyone else because of a name." she finished as she took a bit out of her sushi. "Interesting, well you know my name, but you can call me what ever you want to; my likes include alcohol, a good fight now and then, music, sex, and entertainment. My dislikes are assholes, people who think they can do whatever just because they can, scumbags who like hurting others, and Deadpool when he does stupid shit, though that is more of an annoyance" Naruto said.

(Marvel/Capcom dimension)

Deadpool sneezed while he was eating his tacos, ruining said food. "I'm going to kill who ever made me ruin this glorious meal. LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I CUT YOU, AUTHOR!" yelled out a grouchy Deadpool.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto smirked as he paid for his food and Kazahana's, they walked back home, talking about things that they do in their spare time when Kazehana pulled him into an alley. "Enough with the chit-chat make me yours" she had him against the wall and rubbed her body against his. Naruto gave a toothy grin and brought her lips to his as her wings emerged. Kazehana moaned into the kiss and Naruto placed his hands on her ass, she responded by bringing her tongue into play and they made out. Eventually both needed air and pulled back. Naruto held out his arm and Kazehana gladly embraced him as they walked back home.

(Karasuba's date)

Naruto blinked at her date request, she wanted to fight him in the training room? "Ok, but don't cry when you break a nail" he said, Karasuba giggled darkly and replied "oh, I wouldn't be joking when if I were you, especially if I'm going to be missing a few limbs after the fight" she retorted while unsheathing her nodachi. Naruto grinned as he summoned _Rebellion_ and grabbed it. The room changed to their desired battle ground, a large platform above the remains of a burning oil refinery. Karasuba charged at Naruto with her blade. Naruto flipped back and sent a drive shockwave at her, Karasuba sliced through the attack and lunged at the Nephilim. Naruto was on the defensive as the Black Sekirei sent sword strike after sword strike at him; he blocked all of the strikes and caught her blade between his hands. "Nice knife" said Naruto as he broke the blade in half and sent her back with a punch to the stomach.

Karasuba landed and rolled to a stop as she got to her hands and knees. She looked at her broken blade and growled. "Don't tell me that your going to quit just because your blade is gone" Naruto called out. Karasuba got up and ran at him, Naruto charged at her with a smirk on his face as she threw her broken weapon at him, he batted it aside and tried to clothesline her, Karasuba did a power slide between his legs and punched him in the dick. Naruto was caught off guard and clutched his injured package. Karasuba turned around and jumped on Naruto's back. She landed hit after hit onto his head. Naruto grabbed her and slammed her onto the platform before trying to curb stomp her. Karasuba rolled out of the way and tackled him to the ground with her straddling him and began punching his face. Naruto was blocking some of her hits and landing some of his own on her, he pimpslapped her breast and heard her moan out in pleasure.

Naruto got a cruel smirk on his face and Karasuba was mentally cursing 'dammit, why did my love for slight pain have to make itself known!' she mentally yelled. Naruto grabbed her large breasts through her top and sent electricity through them, not enough to leave a mark or cause permanent damage, but enough to get her to stop hitting him and cry out in ecstasy. Karasuba accidently soaked her undergarments in her orgasm; Naruto felt the liquid seep through his pants and onto his crotch. He paused and let go of her boobs. Naruto was about to say something when Karasuba grabbed him by his coat and crashed her lips into his, she snaked her tongue into his mouth as her wings spread from her back and the room returned to normal. Karasuba pulled back and punched Naruto in the nose, breaking it and slamming his head against the hard floor. He groaned in pain and Karasuba got off him.

"You owe me a new weapon" she smiled before walking off, Naruto turned and saw that she was swaying her hips, which only served to glue his eyes to her amazing ass. He chuckled, Life just got better and better.

(Akitsu's date)

Naruto sighed as he was in the male side of the hot springs with Akitsu, their clothes were put in lockers; he paid the owner of the hot-springs some extra money to keep any other men trying to use it out. Right now this was reserved for him and the Ice Sekirei. "So, you enjoying the water, Akitsu?" he asked her. Akitsu was sitting next to him and answered "ah, it's nice". Naruto chuckled at her mannerisms; she was a bit shy around him and would blush slightly when he was talking to her. Naruto put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You don't have to be so shy around me, I won't bite, unless you want me to" he winked at her. Akitsu blushed deepened and she sank a bit lower into the waters.

"Ah, where did you get that?" she asked while pointing to his necklace. Naruto took note of her curiosity and said "it was a gift from my mother when I and bro were younger and they were still alive, it's the only thing I have to remember her by" Naruto looked a bit sad when he said that. Akitsu felt it was her fault for making him sad and apologized "I am sorry for brining up painful memories." She comforted him. "Don't be, I'm sure that where ever they are, they would be proud of us" said Naruto with a small smile on his face. Akitsu moved forward and kissed him. Her wings emerged again and she turned her body to straddle his while he was sitting down, their sexes touching each others. Akitsu was slowly grinding her pelvis onto his, which made his dick harden. "You want to get down here?" asked Naruto with a bit of confusion on his face.

Akitsu, in a display of force that he had never knew she had, grabbed his face with her hands and looked him in the eyes. "I want you to fuck me until I tell you to stop, am I clear" she said with authority in her voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "ok, but expect to be limping for a while" Akitsu nodded and slipped him into her. The two were thoroughly enjoying their time together.

(Ahri's date)

Naruto was walking with Ahri through the crowd as the celebration of Sasuke's birthday was going on. "Do they seriously think this kid is this important and great?" asked Naruto as he looked through the countless merchandise that was on display and other things displaying the Uchiha boy in his 'glory'. "Just ignore it, ever since the massacre, everyone here has been kissing his ass and sucking his dick just to make him feel like he is more than anything. Of course they view him as the next best thing since the discovery of chakra. So they hold the brat in very high regard." said Ahri as she was accustomed to the level of stupidity of the humans here. Naruto just sighed and continued to their destination.

The two arrived at the hidden park on the top of the hokage monument and sat on the bench. Ahri was sitting and Naruto was lying on his back with his head on her lap. "So, what exactly have you been up to since my disappearance 12 years ago?" asked Naruto as she was feeding him some grapes. "Well, I was wandering around for a bit after your 'demise' and eventually came across the place called the institute of war on a world in a smaller dimension. I decided to join them for a bit, I re-united with Sona who I thought was gone ever since your disappearance. Eventually I made some friends within the 'League of Legends' who I am on regular contact with through communication spells, occasionally come back here to get some things that this world only has. During one of my visits I ran into Menma and was ecstatic. If he was alive and well, then you were somewhere nearby since you two were inseparable when you boys were younger. He told me that you were ok and was doing well." She paused to drink some of her strawberry sundae.

She continued "he told me of what you two went through in Limbo City, your falling out, and your fight and reunion. I helped Sona get back together with him and made friends with the Sekirei that he found. I was told of the fate of your friends and stopped by their little shop every now and then. When you returned I was truly happy" she said with a smile on her face. "You wouldn't be the one who told him to punch me when he went to get me, did you?" Naruto asked with mirth. "Oh my, is my beloved husband accusing me of such accusations, how can I live with this" she said in a mock hurt tone while placing her hand on her forehead. "I'm just messing with you" Naruto chuckled. Ahri leaned down and kissed him on the lips. As she pulled back, Naruto noticed a small, almost invisible scar on her throat, which was only visible if viewed from up close. "What happened there?" asked Naruto pointing to the faded scar.

Ahri got a depressed/angry look in her eyes and avoided his gaze. "It was a betrayal that hurt me deeply" she said while touching the scar. "What happened" asked Naruto as he sat up. Ahri let out a sigh and said "during my travels, met a young fox demon who was trying to improve his powers, he challenged me and I beat him without breaking a sweat, once he recovered he begged me to train him, eventually I agreed and helped him expand his powers and knowledge. After two years of training, I came to view him as a younger brother. Then that's when he revealed his true colors. One night when I was reading a book, he came up behind me and stabbed me in the throat with a knife. I was caught off guard and he tried to have his way with me. I recovered and pulled the knife out before stabbing it into his groin and kicking him in the chest. I was in rage at what he was trying to do; I attacked him and managed to severely injure him before he escaped through a portal. After he left, I healed my wound and cried at what he did, from that moment on I promised myself that if I ever saw him again, I would kill him for what he has done." She said as she had a few tears running down her face. "What was his name?" asked Naruto with an angry look in his eyes. "Kuyou" she answered. Naruto put an arm around her shoulders and held her close. Ahri felt in his arms. "Naruto" "Yeah" "if there is a chance, could you help me free my siblings?" she looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Count on it" "thank you" she said. The two sat there few a while enjoying each others company. Ahri got a mischievous smile on her face and said "Tell me, Naruto, have you ever had sex in a park out in the open?" she asked him "can't say I have" Naruto replied "then allow me to fix that" she pulled down her top, exposing her generous breasts to him. Naruto had a naughty smirk on his face at the invitation. Now this was what he called playing in the park.

(Later in the evening)

Naruto called his girls to his room and had his laptop out. "Now, the reason I called you her is because before I left the world I was previously in, Morrigan and Mai told me that they were ok with more lovers, so, I'm letting you meet them through web-cam" Naruto brought up the camera and sent an E-mail to Morrigan. The Succubus appeared on the screen "good evening Naruto, I was wondering when you would call?" "Good to see you too, Morrigan is Mai there?" he asked. "Mai, Naruto's calling, want to say hi?" she called out to her side. Mai appeared moments later "Hey, Naruto, how are things going" she asked "good, remember what you girls told me before I left?" they nodded. "Well, the girls are in the room with me and I wanted them to meet you" Naruto turned the screen to face Ahri and his Sekirei. "If you could excuse me I have to go pickup some things for dinner tonight" Naruto stopped at the door "have fun ladies." He said as he left.

(In the marketplace)

Naruto was looking through the food and checking the list that Miya gave him. He got all the things on the list and paid for it, as he was walking back to his house, Naruto heard a cry for help. Placing the bags in his coat, Naruto ran to the source of the sound. It was in a small alley. He saw a bunch of guys surrounding someone. Naruto jumped onto the railing and got a better view of who the men were surrounding. It was a young woman with short black hair, blue eyes, and light skin color; she wore a representational version of a maid's outfit, with a short white open kimono top with a short tassel in the front. She also wore a bow-ribbon like attachment that starts at her shoulders and ends on each side of her. She wears a black unitard underneath her kimono, and black cloth on her arms with white gloves and black thigh-high tights, with sandals and a small bandage on her left leg. Right now she had a look of fear in her eyes and was backed up against the wall. Naruto jumped down in front of her to face the guys.

"How about you guys turn around and leave, it will be less painful for you." said Naruto. The guys laughed, sneered and told him to leave and let them have the woman or else they would kill him. Mizuki came forward from within the crowd and growled "you again, why don't you just leave before me and my guys murder your dumbass" He pulled out a kunai to threaten Naruto. "Ma'am, you might want to close your eyes, this is about to get messy" said Naruto as he summoned _Rebellion_. She did and Naruto grabbed his sword, the gang charged at him with knives and other weapons. Naruto had a smirk on his face. "More people to beat down, lucky me"

After hearing the sounds of fighting stop after a while, the lady cracked one eye open. She caught sight of Naruto putting his weapon away. "You can look now" he said as he walked to her. She opened her eyes and saw the men on the ground or embedded in the walls. They were seriously injured or unconscious. "Thank you for saving me, stranger" she said with happiness. "Your welcome, the names Naruto, what's yours" he asked. She bowed and said "My name is Iroha" **(Yep, Iroha from Queens Gate is here)** "well, Iroha, I think we should get out of this alley, before someone finds us" "Thank you, Master" she said "wait, master?" asked Naruto "of course, you saved me from a fate worse than death, I owe my life to you as your new maid" she said with a smile on her face. Naruto scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh, the girls were going to going to have a field day with this. "Alright, let's get back to my house" she nodded and started to walk, only to fall down and let out a whimper of pain.

"What's wrong" asked Naruto helping her up. "I sprained my ankle trying to escape the group" she said. Naruto got an idea, he pulled out the bags of food and handed them to her "hold on to these" she grabbed them and Naruto lifted her onto his back and started walking back home. Iroha was riding piggy-back and asked "Master, why do you have a slight frown on your face?" "Nothing, just getting ready to deal with Miya once we gat back" Naruto replied "whose Miya?" "You'll see when we get back"

(Back at the house)

Once they got back, Menma put out the food for making dinner and Miya made Naruto sit in a chair "who is this young one?" she asked with a smile as one of her Oni masks appeared behind her, scaring all the girls, the Nephilim twins weren't affected. "Everyone, meet Iroha, I saved her from being used as a toy by the same gang that I beat when I met Akitsu. She pledged herself to me as my personal maid" said Naruto as he was preparing for the 'dreaded ladle of doom' that the girls called Miya's preferred punishment tool. Menma chuckled at Naruto's predicament and said "you know, if you keep bringing back girls every time you leave, we'll have to increase the rooms, Naruto" Naruto let out a dry laugh at his brother's response and went to get a beer. Miya studied Iroha for a few moments and said to the maid "I would like some jasmine tea and some sushi." Iroha nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed and re-appeared with the requested food and drink. Miya took them and tried them out. "Very good, she is welcome here." Said Miya with a smile as her Oni mask disappeared and Iroha cheered as she jugged Naruto as he entered the room. Naruto couldn't say much as his face was buried in her cleavage. The girls laughed, life was getting more interesting.

**There you guys go another chapter for this story. In the next chapter, Naruto will be doing a rescue mission and everyone will get new things. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and have fun**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, my faithful reader to another chapter of Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms, I have one request from my readers and anyone who like this story, could you guys leave reviews for each chapter and tell what you guys think. It would be really appreciated if you guys did, anyway onward with the story.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto was currently in the basement looking at the remains of the Sekirei ship that Miya and the girls arrived in. He thought 'I wonder if there is anything else we could do with this?' Naruto got an idea of what he could make and went to work, creating new toys for himself. After a while Naruto heard something that sounded like… movement, coming from within the walls of the basement.

He stopped his work; Naruto went over to the north wall in the basement and pressed his ear to it. He heard something in there moving around and pulled his head back. Naruto placed his hand on the wall and began feeling for a switch or something. The Nephilim finally found the switch, which was a little carving of a gargoyle sticking out of the wall; Naruto flipped the head back, revealing a small red button underneath the neck. Naruto pressed the button and a section of the wall next to him slid back and opened up, revealing a hidden passage.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto pulled out a flashlight from his coat and turned it on as he went into the tunnel, the secret entrance door closing behind him. Naruto let out a sigh at the cliché secret tunnel door.

"Well, only one way out of here." He said to himself

Naruto went through the tunnel, removing the cobwebs in his way and looking around as he went. This tunnel seemed to be made for when something went wrong and a hiding place was needed. Naruto thought back to his parents and a small smile crossed his face, he wondered wherever they were, that they were ok. Naruto pushed the thought out of his head and walked on until he came into a large room and spotted a large chest in the middle of the room. Naruto heard something behind him move and turned to see… nothing. Thinking it was just his imagination, Naruto found rune carved into the wall that looked like a sun. Placing his hand on it and sending his energy into it, Naruto made the room light up as a little ball of white light appeared on the ceiling and illuminated the room, revealing furniture that had plastic covering on it and the large chest with a padlock on it.

Naruto turned around, only to let out a curse as something small and fluffy jumped onto his face and smacked him on top of the head with a brick. Naruto managed to grab the thing and threw it at the opposite wall. The thing threw the brick at Naruto as it crashed into the wall. Naruto recovered only to be hit by said brick.

"FUCK, What the Hell!" Naruto cursed out and clutched his broken nose. The thing tackled him into the wall and started punching him in the face with its small fluffy hands/paws. Naruto had enough and punched the thing back, the thing let out a grunt and was struck again as Naruto kicked it off and reached for his Blundergat. The thing pulled out a shiv and leaped on him. Naruto had his super-shotgun aimed at its head when it landed on him and… froze.

"Naruto?" said the thing which was revealed to be a medium sized teddy bear. Naruto started remembering said teddy bear from his past, his mother and father got it from a festival that the family went to after they won a game and gave it to Naruto and Menma, he remembered as the two spotted a shooting star that night and made a wish before they went to bed. The next morning the teddy bear was brought to life by the wish. Cereza and Soma's reaction were funny when the talking toy greeted them.

"Ted?" Naruto pulled back his gun and put it away as Ted dropped the improvised blade and hugged Naruto in happiness. Naruto hugged his old friend back.

"Holy crap, I thought you guys died, when the demons attacked and Mr. bald asshole came, I ran to the basement and was hiding here ever since. What happened to you guys over the years" asked Ted as he got off Naruto and sat on a couch.

"Well, you're in for a long story, so grab some popcorn." Naruto told Ted what had happened since the death of his parents and the thing the twins went through up to now. Ted was almost finished with his large bag of popcorn by the time Naruto finished telling him everything.

"Wow, you guys went through a lot, though I didn't take you for a ladies man, Naruto, or Menma for a cultured pimp." said Ted as he threw the empty bag away. Naruto chuckled at Ted's words. He hit the nail right on the forehead. Naruto looked at the chest and asked

"What's in the chest?" Naruto nodded to it, and Ted answered

"Your mother and aunt's toys' that they put away, though I guess it belongs to you now." Ted tossed Naruto a key that he had. Naruto caught the key and went over to the container; he put the key in and turned it. The padlock acme off and disappeared in purple sparks as the sound of locks and clamps being undone were heard from the chest, finally the lid creaked open.

Naruto put the key in his pocket, opened the chest and looked inside. Naruto saw a multitude of weapons and things, the item that caught his eye was a picture frame that had him, Menma, Ted, their aunt, mom and dad on it they were smiling at the camera. Naruto had a small smile on his face and put the picture back. Naruto got an idea on what to do with the things in the chest and closed it. Naruto picked up the large container and put it on his shoulder and turned to Ted.

"Is there a way out of here?" Ted nodded and walked to a section of the room, he knocked a pattern into the wall and it moved away to reveal a set of steps leading up. Naruto chuckled and muttered "secret passageways, gotta love them." Naruto followed Ted up the steps.

(In the office area)

Menma was looking over some papers as he was drinking some tea that Miya made for him. Earlier in the month, he had commissioned the creation and sale of a type of camera. In short the product was a success and he had made billions from the sales. Menma finished his tea when the bookcase to his right shuddered slightly, Menma went on alert and reached for _Yamato_, the bookcase moved forward and to the right as Naruto and Ted emerged from the secret entrance. Ted spotted Menma and ran to hug him.

"Oh, look at you, you look like you're ready to bring the swag, from now on you shall be known as Mr. Pimp." said ted as he got a good look at Menma. Menma's eyebrow twitched and he looked at his brother. Menma saw the chest on Naruto shoulder and asked "what's in there?"

Naruto answered "mom and aunt's old toys and other things, also" Naruto reached into the container and pulled out the picture and tossed it to his brother. Menma caught it and looked at it. He gained a small smile at seeing the picture and placed it on his desk.

"I got a plan on what to do with the things in here follow me and call the girls into the training room." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Naruto walked off to the training room with Ted following him. Menma got up and went with his brother.

(With Miya)

Miya was in the living room reading a book when Menma called her with telepathy, 'Dear, could you get the others and bring them to the training room, Naruto and I have a surprise for you all' Miya heard him and put down her book, time to see what this surprise was.

(In the training room)

Miya and the others were gathered in the room (which was transformed into a giant yellow area with smaller yellow boxes and platforms floating around). The brothers and Ted were standing in front of them with the chest open, the twins were smirking, and Ted was currently staring at the girls with his mouth wide open. Naruto spoke first.

"We brought you girls here for a couple reasons, but first, let me introduce an old friend, Ted" Naruto looked down at the toy bear and noticed his silence, Naruto nudged Ted and snapped his fingers in front of the bear's face to get his attention.

"Ted, Ted, you in there buddy?" asked Naruto, Menma sighed and smiled at Ted's silence. Finally Ted regained his bearings and hugged Naruto and Menma's legs.

"You two make me so proud, I thought you were exaggerating when you said they were beautiful, but you were right, you two deserve a big hug from you old pal." Ted climbed up onto their shoulders and hugged their heads. Naruto and Menma smiled at Ted's antics, it seems that Ted was quite the friend.

"So, what's with the room being like this and what's with the chest" asked Uzume as watched Ted give Naruto a noogie and tried to give one to Menma, only for the younger twin to trap Ted in a light blue ball of magic and spin it. The others were curious as well, since they sensed power emanating from within the container and the room had the words 'WEAPONS TRAINING' floating in the background. Naruto chuckled at Ted's predicament and went to answer Uzume's question.

"Well, in this container, are things Menma and I would like to give you all, think of it like as a lover's present and ways to defend yourself in this world, you're up first bro." Naruto said as he popped the ball and set a dizzy Ted down, Kusano giggled at the toy bear. Menma cleared his throat and asked.

"Miya, do you still have your blade?" Miya nodded and pulled her katana from her sleeve and held it out to Menma, Menma took it from her and unsheathed it, looking at the blade with the eyes of a master swordsman, and_ Yamato_ was floating next to him. Menma sent a concentrated stream of his energy into the blade and it started glowing white, with the sound of cracking, Miya's katana broke into tiny shards and fell onto the ground. Menma dropped the hilt and turned to the chest. Miya had a shocked look on her face, as well as the other girls, Menma turned around with a different blade in his hands. It was sheathed in a blue-green scabbard, and had a little tassel on the end of the hilt.

"The contents of this chest belonged to our mother and aunt, this blade is known as Angel Killer, it belonged to my aunt, she passed her gifts along with mother's to us, and we are passing them to you, do you accept this blade, my dear Miya" Menma said with complete seriousness. Miya nodded and reached for the weapon. When her finger touched the scabbard, Miya received visions of the twin's aunt using the sword to fight through hordes of enemies with skill that it made her envious. The visions faded and Miya promised herself that she would use this blade to protect the ones she cared for.

Naruto saw that it was his turn. "Ahri could you step forward." The fox-woman did as asked. Naruto turned and reached into the chest. He turned around with a small black choker with a golden fox head emblem on the front of it in his hand. Naruto handed the choker to her and said.

"This little baby can shape itself into what ever you desire and will leech the energy from your opponents and transferred to you for your use." Ahri blinked twice before a smile appeared on her face and she kissed Naruto on the lips, she put the choker on and closed her eyes and thought of something, the others watched in fascination as the golden fox head emblem glowed before moving from the choker and in front of her. The golden ball of energy transformed into a small golden fox with red tufts of fur coming out of its large ears, it stared at them with its golden red eyes and yipped. Ahri opened her eyes and saw the little fox floating in front of her. She reached out to it and touched it; the fox jumped into her arms and snuggled into Ahri.

"Sona, could you please come forward" said Menma as he turned to reach into the chest and procured a golden necklace with small blue gem that had a pink core in the center of the necklace. Menma put the necklace on her and said.

"this necklace has similar abilities to Ahri's, but instead of leeching the energy of opponent, you can use this in conjunction with your etwhal and create new ways and methods of dealing with your adversaries, also focus some of your energy into it." finished Menma as he stepped back. Sona did that and a small feline-like creature that had cream colored fur on most of its slender body and a reddish tail. There are two bow shaped and scarf-like objects around its body. It has four legs, each one a pink color-like the tail-and three toes on each. It also has two large blue eyes and long pink ears emerged from the gem on her necklace. It looked at her and leapt into her arms while purring.

Menma grabbed his brother and moved Naruto head close to the cat-like creature, it stared at him and the bow like objects snaked out and made contact with his temple, it closed its eyes and sang a small tune, Naruto became drowsy and collapsed onto the floor, dead asleep. Ted jumped onto Naruto's chest and started shaking him. Naruto woke just as Ted was about to drop a scorpion into his mouth. Naruto crushed the scorpion and stood up, Ted fell off him.

"Well, that was weird, anyway Akitsu, you're up" Akitsu walked forward and Naruto had a pair of blue ice skates with golden trimmings in his hands, "these ice skates are known as Odette, they are capable of creating ice, like your powers, I was thinking that they would suit you with your skills and natural flexibility. Try them on" Naruto handed them to her and Akitsu slipped them on. She moved forward and found that she took to them like a fish to water. Akitsu created a large sheet of ice in front of her as she skated around it, the skates leaving a cosmetic trail of ice crystals. She stopped in front of Naruto and bowed to him before moving back.

"Matsu, could you come here" said Menma as he pulled out a pair of rocket launchers and spun them around like a pair of tonfas, "These are a pair of rocket launchers that can be used as a pair of tonfas, their name in Lt. Col. Killgore, I had modified them so that if you don't want to physically harm your enemies, you could set them to stun, or capture, along with other options. Use them well" he handed them to her, Matsu was surprised when she felt that they seemed to weigh almost nothing. A soldier was created on her command and she pointed the rocket launchers to it. Matsu spotted the little dial on the handles and switched it to the small picture of the net, she fired the launchers and twin nets shot out and ensnared the soldier, making him disappear.

"Musubi, your turn" said Naruto as the energetic fighter sekirei stepped forward with a large smile on her face. Naruto turned to the container and fished out four golden Halo-like rings that can fit on the ankles and wrists were in his hands. "These bracelets go on your wrists and ankles; they can take to form of any weapon you can think of and help augment your abilities, their name is Rodin, for a demonstration, break the watermelon without damaging the giant cement block"

Naruto snapped his fingers as a giant cement block appeared in the room and a watermelon was placed on top of it. He handed the rings to Musubi and she slipped them on, she punched the block in hopes of breaking the watermelon, only for the block to crumble.

"Aww, I didn't get it." Musubi looked depressed. Naruto spoke up. "It's alright, think of the bracelets on your wrists forming boxing gloves and when you hit the block try to focus on the watermelon." He told her. Musubi willed the bracelts on her wrist into golden boxing gloves and punched the block again, focusing on the fruit on top of it. To her surprise the watermelon exploded.

"Yay, I did it." She cheered before hugging Naruto and stepping back, playing with her gift.

"Kagari may you please step forward." said Menma, as he had pulled out a set of black gauntlets and greaves that had a glowing red orb/gem in them. He handed them to the Fire Sekirei and she put them on over her clothing. Kagari activated them with her energy and was astonished to see large flame claws emerge from the opening and cover her hands and feet, not harming her, despite that fact she could sense the intense heat coming from them.

"These gauntlets and greaves are known as Durga. By studying you fighting style, powers and your natural flexibility and agility, I deduced that these would be perfect for you. You could try them out." said Menma as he made the training room create a wall made of titanium next to him. Kagari looked at her gift and tried them out, she swiped at the wall with the claws and watched in awe as the wall fell apart with burned slash marks appearing where she swiped. Kagari thanked Menma and moved back.

Naruto reached into the chest and pulled out 'gun-chucks' "Uzume, your turn" the veiled Sekirei walked forward and stared at the odd weapon in his hands. Naruto began twirling them around like a professional and simultaneously firing off shots that hit each and every bulls-eye that appeared in the room some were nearby, others were far away, but he hit them all with a bored look on his face. Naruto tossed them into the air as a large constantly moving bulls-eye appeared behind a dozen obstacles. Naruto caught the 'gun-chucks' as they fell and aimed them before firing off two shots that hit the bulls-eye dead in the center, the amazing part to the girls and Ted was that he hit all the bulls-eyes in the center and he never took his eyes off Uzume.

"This little toy is named Sai-Fung, think of it as a cross between guns and nun-chucks. Like Matsu's gift you can change the shots to kill, stun, capture, etc… Also you can disconnect them and use them with you veils and attach them to the back of your high heels. Have fun with them" Naruto handed them to her and Uzume gave them a small twirl before hugging him before she stepped back.

Menma pulled out a pair of cylindrical objects from the chest and said "Yume, could you come here" the 'twin' of Musubi stepped forward and watched as Menma activated the objects, making two beams of light emerge from the openings one green, the other red. Menma deactivated them and handed them to her.

"These blades are named Pillow Talk and Bloody Moon; they are similar to your light based powers. Use them to protect the ones you care for." Said Menma as he watched her clip them onto her belt and hug him before moving back.

Naruto took a teal and bronze handle with a trigger and had a golden chain with a golden panther on the end from the box and said "Kazehana, could you come here." The wind Sekirei walked forward and Naruto's arm twitched. Kazehana squealed as she felt something strike her rear, she turned around only to see nothing, she turned back to Naruto, only to face a pink-purple serpent that had five golden eyes staring at her. Kazehana noticed that it emerged from the opening on the hilt.

"This otherworldly whip is called Kulshedra, to activate said whip you just pull down on this trigger. This is now yours have fun." said Naruto as she accepted the whip and cracked it. She was surprised when a condensed sphere of wind shot out of the serpent's mouth and destroyed a created concrete wall that was made by the room. Kazehana kissed Naruto on the cheek and stepped back.

Menma grabbed a similar handle from the box, only this one was onyx black and bronze in color and had a small silver chain with a cross on the end. "Tsukiumi, could you come here" said Menma. Tsukiumi walked up to Menma and he handed her the handle.

"This whip is almost identical to Kulshedra, the only difference is the color and the powers. Give it a try." Said Menma as Tsukiumi pressed down on the trigger and a teal-blue serpent emerged from the opening. She gave it a crack and a ball of water shot out of the serpent's mouth and hit another wall. Tsukiumi thanked Menma and stepped back to the group.

"Karasuba, time for your gift" said Naruto as he pulled a sheathed katana from the chest, it was similar to Miya's, only reddish-purple; everyone also felt the bloodlust coming from it. Karasuba walked up to Naruto, and Naruto unsheathed the blade, twirled it around and held it at her throat. He smirked as he sheathed the blade and held it out to her. "This blade is known as Shuraba, a living katana that always hungers for blood, it will even suck the souls out of its victims, and I am giving this to you for a couple reasons. One, to use this to protect the ones you care for and destroy your enemies, Two, I owe you a blade since I broke your previous one during our date, and finally, I think it suits you, especially since you have a penchant for battles and spilling blood."

Karasuba took the sheathed sword, grabbed Naruto by the lapels of his coat and kissed him on the lips with all the passion she could muster. She pulled back and licked her lips, wanting to try out her gift as she walked back to the group.

Menma pulled out a small necklace from his coat and walked over to Kusano, "I made this little trinket to help control your powers in case they get out of hand, and you have little friends to help you." said Menma as he slipped the necklace on his daughter.

"Friends?" asked Kusano, Menma sent some energy to his finger and touched the small carving on the necklace. In a burst of green light, four little wooden humanoid creatures emerged from the necklace and stood in front of Kusano, they stared at her for a bit before the leader spoke "young one, has power same to us, friend" the others all replied "friend" before going up to her and hugging her legs. **(Whittles from super Mario Galaxy 2) **the other women smiled at Kusano as she started playing with her new friends. Naruto pulled out a pair of butterfly blades from his coat and handed them to Iroha.

"These are yours, I made them as a weapon of self defense, just in case you run into that douche again" Iroha flipped them open and was amazed when they transformed into a pair of butterfly swords. She returned them to normal and hugged her master. Ted asked "hey, pal, where's my gift?" Naruto smirked pulled a dark blue metal case with orange details out of his coat. He handed it to the toy bear and Ted pressed the button on it. The case started to transform, covering Ted until it formed a large mech that stood a foot taller than Naruto **(Gypsy Danger from Pacific Rim) **

"Oh my god, this is the best present ever!" exclaimed Ted from within the torso. He tried it out and the controls were perfect. Ted de-activated it and it returned to the case form, Ted opened the zipper on his front and put the case away. Naruto chuckled and turned to the chest, h pulled out the Bazillions and the Infernal Communicator. Naruto put them in a box and took it with him. "I'll be back, just going to deliver these to Morrigan and Mai" Menma nodded and the others started to try out their gifts on the dummies in the room.

(In the Marvel/ Capcom world)

Naruto emerged from the portal and stood in front of the door to his former apartment; he sensed Morrigan and Mai in there and put the wrapped bod on the ground before ringing the doorbell. Suddenly Naruto heard a telepathic call 'someone, anyone, please help us' Naruto changed the destination of the portal to the source of the plea and left to go help who ever called. Morrigan opened the door, only to see nothing. She looked around and the spotted the present. She picked it up and read the tag.

"To my lovely ladies, the gifts within are for you two, enjoy."

-Naruto

Morrigan smiled and called to Mai as she closed the door behind her.

(Nighttime in the Elemental Nations)

A portal opened up within the Leaf village, Naruto, in his vampire form, emerged first carrying a large container on his shoulder. Following him was Jasmine Shuzen, Fujiko Sendo, Lulu Toujo, Shizuka Nekonome, and Tamao Ichinose came out of the portal behind him as it closed and they looked around.

"Your family and friends are within this village, I will take you to them" said Naruto. They followed him as he walked to the house the Moka and the others lived in. Naruto stood at the front door and turned to the girls. "This is where we part ways; I hope you can have a new life here with your friends and relatives." Naruto set the chest down, Jasmine asked.

"Will we see you again, stranger?" Naruto reached into his ouch and pulled out a small medallion that had a dragon head carved into one side and a wolf head carved into the other side. He knelt down and handed it to her and said. "If you are ever in trouble against overwhelming odds, send your energy into this and either my brother or I will be summoned to help you." Jasmine took the medallion and hugged Naruto. He returned her hug and stood up as the other women hugged and thanked him for saving them. The girls turned to the door and knocked.

"Hey, mister" Jasmine turned back to Naruto, only to see that he was not there anymore. "Who is it?" asked Akua from the other side of the door. "Big sis Akua, it's me Jasmine" she said happily as she heard the voice of her elder sister.

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked down an alley to his house when Menma emerged from the shadows in his vampire form. "You took longer than expected, what happened?" asked the younger brother. "I was called by Akua's younger sister in a plea for help, she and some others were held prisoner by Issa and the boy" answered Naruto as the two began walking back to the house.

"I see did you find anything during the mission?' asked Menma, Naruto nodded and said "I freed the captives and found the dead bodies of some of their friends and fathers. I sealed the coffins in a roll of paper that I gave to them along with their personal things, including heirlooms from the parents to the children. The boy is seriously injured and Issa has fallen to my hand" said Naruto as he brought out the broken off stake from his combat cross 'Vampire Killer' and handed it to Menma. Menma took the stake and put it away. "Interesting, I always thought Issa was all bark and no bite. I have picked up two copies for this exam that is coming up, I think we should join, for fun, but for now let's go home, Miya has dinner ready."

The brothers continued their walk home, discussing this 'chunin' exam that was coming up.

**Alright chapter done, Lulu from Final Fantasy X is Ruby's mother, the Sekirei have Cereza and Jeanne's weapons now, as gifts from the twins. What will happen next time, find out in the next chapter. Also, please leave a review telling me what you think of the story, it would be really appreciated.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, my audience to another chapter of Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms, just adding another chapter for you guys. Enjoy**

Naruto was looking over the form that Menma had given him pertaining to the upcoming chunin exams. Naruto glanced at Menma and asked.

"So, we should join this 'exam' in the pretense of having fun?" asked the elder twin to the younger twin.

"Yes, but also to make sure the girls are safe, since they are also participating in said exams. Besides I am sure you will want to do something fun" answered Menma as he finished reading his paper and set it down. Naruto nodded and put his paper down. The girls were in the living room with them as the brothers were discussing the upcoming exam. Naruto thought back to his old friends and their families. There were some people within the village who he knows would capture and experiment on them for their powers and abilities, in essence a majority of the people in this village were greedy and wanted to increase their standing in this world by any means. Not in his watch.

"Alright, so what are we to expect in the exam?" Naruto asked as he took a drink of his drink. Earlier Menma had learned of how the exams were going to play out by reading the minds of some unsuspecting leaf shinobi.

"Well, the first exam is based on information gathering, so the contestants will be expected to cheat and not get caught, or you could just bullshit your way through. The second part will take place in the 'forest of death', that is based on survival skills and you need two keys to continue onward. There may be a preliminary if there are too many contestants. And lastly, the final exam is basically a fighting tournament, the winner moves up in rank." finished Menma as he sipped his tea.

"You know I don't care about ranks, so this is basically us just joining in to mess with the child soldiers and make sure no harm comes to our old friends." said Naruto as he leaned back on the couch.

"I know, besides, we both know that this village thinks very highly of itself, they claim that they are untouchable since they survived previous wars by the skin of their teeth and have also claimed to own the perfect weapon. Besides you still have a promise to keep to Ahri" said Menma as Ahri rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, everyone knew what the Nephilim meant; Ahri was a former prisoner of the leaf village and was freed by the twin's parents long ago at the request of their god-mothers. Naruto also had a promise to keep to the vixen pertaining to her still imprisoned siblings.

"Ok, I'll play along with the child soldiers. But don't get angry at me if I kill some of them based on some things that I find." Naruto said as he finished his soda.

"agreed, since the whole thing of becoming a legal adult as soon as you receive your headband is basically tradition throughout the countries, it would be interesting to see what these kids do since they believe they are entitled to do what they want." Menma said as he finished his tea.

"Who wants to go to the movies?" asked Naruto, as he finished filing out his form, Menma following suit. The girls raised their hands and went to get their shoes ready.

Naruto got up and gave his form to his brother. Soon everyone was ready to go. Menma put up the protection spells and barriers once they left the front yard.

(At the Theater)

The twins and their family arrived at the theater; the girls looked through the movies available while Naruto, Menma and Ted were talking about simple things like their views on the village and the people within said village. The girls finally decided on a PG-13 movie that had drama, humor, action, and romance. The boys paid for the tickets and Ted took the girls to get the snacks and drinks. While the twins got seats.

(During the movie)

Naruto was munching on some popcorn, occasionally passing it to his girls as they were enjoying the movie; his brother seemed to be enjoying it. Naruto had taken note of the Leaf child soldiers that were Kakashi's students plus the others of their class and team 9 were hanging from the ceiling using their chakra. Naruto gained a dark smirk on his face and tapped Karasuba's shoulder. He pointed upward when she looked at him, she saw the poorly hidden kids and got and idea. She grabbed some popcorn and started flicking it at the Leaf shinobi while still watching the movie. Akitsu noted what her Sekirei sister was doing and froze the popcorn that was being flicked upwards.

(With the Leaf 12)

Sai was a bit annoyed with his team and their friends; they all wanted to spy on the two young men that were strangely dressed. He was against this but they convinced Kakashi and the other jonin to let them gather information one the one that injured Kakashi. So he was crouching down, on the ceiling with chakra holding him in place like the others. He noted that the one in red and black (Naruto) was more laid back and carried himself in a slick, confident manner. The other, in black in blue (Menma) was calm and carried himself in a confident manner like his brother. Sai also noted the women, child, and …teddy bear that was with them they all had this strange aura to them that he sensed, must be family or close friends. Sai was taken out of his musings by something cold bouncing off his head. He quickly noticed it was a little frozen ball of popcorn; he traced the frozen snacks to the woman with light grey hair sitting with the young man. Sai quickly flipped down and landed in an empty seat in the back of the theater, posing as a person enjoying the film.

Sakura and the other Leaf kids started to complain and whine as they were struck by the popcorn, alerting the usher to them.

"Hey, you kids, no shinobi tricks and freeloading in here, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Said the man as his flashlight shined on them, giving them away to everyone else in the large room. The remaining kids all started to whine and claim that they paid for their tickets when Naruto had enough of their whining, he let out a sharp whistle that got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, some of us are trying to enjoy this movie, so could you please be quiet and listen to the hardworking man, or do I have to go up there and get you kids to listen?" Naruto said as his family looked up at the Leaf 11 (Sai was munching on some candy that appeared in his hands). Grumbling and vowing to get back at Dante Alighieri (Naruto's cover name) they got down from the ceiling and walked out of the theater. The usher then left to go have a word with the kids. Naruto went back to the movie as did everyone else.

(After the movie)

Naruto, Menma and the others walked out of the theater while finishing the snacks.

"The movie was fun, what did you think girls" asked Naruto as he munched on some gummy bears.

Musubi; "I thought it was great"

Akitsu; "Ah, it was good"

Kazehana; "I liked it"

Uzume; "good, kinda cheesy in some parts"

Karasuba; "ok, could use more action"

Ahri; "it was good, but I've seen better"

Iroha; "it was nice"

Ted; "Meh"

Menma; "good enough for rental"

Miya; "it was enjoyable, though it could use more romance"

Kagari; "pretty good"

Yume; "I liked it"

Tsukiumi; "it was good"

Matsu; "it was fun"

Sona; "it was fairly good"

Kusano; "yay, more please"

Naruto heard their responses and finished his bag of candy. "So, who wants to play a game?" everyone agreed and Naruto decided on a game.

"Alright, how about we race home, the first one home gets the last piece of devil's food cake in the fridge, and the last one home has to do the dishes for a day." said Naruto as he smirked. Everyone nodded and got ready.

"Go" with that the group raced home, Naruto and Menma were in the lead as they were neck-to-neck. Menma got an idea, he grabbed Naruto's arm and judo flipped him into a river.

"Anything goes, brother and I am currently winning." called out Menma as Naruto landed in the water. Naruto emerged and looked to see Menma racing away with Miya hot on his heels. Akitsu landed by the river and froze it with a small smile adorning her face as she sped off and the others passed him, Ted was into his robot suit with Kusano riding on his back. Naruto sighed and broke his way out, dusting himself off he called out to his lovers.

"Looks like someone is going to get it rough tonight" Naruto said as he raced after them. Naruto caught up to his brother and grabbed him by his chest before turning around and throwing him into the air as he crashed into Miya, Matsu and Tsukiumi.

"See you soon" said Naruto as the four landed on a food cart, spilling food and drinks onto themselves. Naruto ran off while making a wop-wop-wop sound similar to the three stooges. Ahri was catching up to her husband and ensnared him with her tails as she kissed him and pinched a nerve on his neck, messing up his motor controls.

"See you soon, lover" she said as she raced home. Naruto got his motor controls back to normal, but before he could do anything he was caught within a ball of water and flung away. Menma, Miya, Matsu and Tsukiumi passed him as they raced home.

(With Naruto)

Naruto landed in front of the Three Maiden's Bakery. He got up and shook his head as water flew off him. "Looks like they want to play rough, well then, two can play at that game." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers, multiple angel boost rings formed in the sky and Naruto jumped to the first one, speeding off as he flew through the sky.

In the bakery, Simon and the others (his wife and daughters, and Moka and her family and friends.) watched Naruto leave for his house through the large glass window in the bakery.

"Who was that" asked Ruby as she was eating her food, her mother Lulu was next to her.

"I don't know, but he seems familiar" said Claudette as she sipped her drink. The Belmont family was visiting their friends ever since they arrived to the Elemental Nations, Akasha had informed them of what had transpired since they last met 12 years ago, before Cereza and Soma died and the twins disappeared. Simon had paid specific attention to the two warriors that had saved them (Naruto and Menma), they had similar versions of his combat cross, which was a gift from his father, Julius Belmont, who died from an unknown illness when Simon was a boy.

"Maybe he will be in the chunin exams that are coming up" said Moka as she ran a hand through her vibrant pink hair. She found out about the truth behind Gyokuro's actions and was shocked to know that the woman actually was trying to protect them from her father and how she admired Akasha for who she was. The girls then had unsealed the coffins containing their dead family and friends. Needless to say, they were stricken with grief and have buried the coffins, that was two days ago. Jasmine had introduced herself to the girls and told them of the mysterious warrior who freed them from captivity and had destroyed the Shuzen mansion, she was accepted by them.

"Love, do you think that the two warriors Akasha mentioned will be seen later on" asked Melpha as she sipped her tea.

"I don't know, but the medallion that was given to Jasmine by the one in red was only to be used in case we are in danger of dying to supernatural forces." answered Simon as he finished his food. The Belmont scratched his beard and took out the expertly drawn pictures of the warriors provided by Akua and Jasmine. Simon looked over their appearances, the one in the dark cloak and had white hair was a vampire from what he could tell (pale skin, unnatural colored eyes, and the ability to transform into mist, fangs, along with other things that the girls told him) the one in red armor was more human like with regular skin tone, but Lulu had told him she spotted fangs when he spoke, not only that they had an aura that all vampires had, though the main question was simple, who are they and why are they helping them?

"Hopefully, we will be able to meet them at a later date, but for now you girls should get ready for the first exam, it starts in three hours." said Simon as he put the pictures away. The girls nodded and went to get their gear and stuff. Simon turned to Lulu and asked

"Do you have any other knowledge about the one that freed you and the others?" Lulu nodded and began telling him of the warrior in red.

(Back at the Paradise Mansion)

The gang all arrived one after another, only for Iroha to open the front door with the last piece of cake in her hands with a glass of milk, she won. Matsu however was baffled.

"What-how did you beat us?" asked the redhead while pointing to the maid. Iroha smiled and said. "I can transform into a swan, that's how I won, while you guys were all racing and knocking each other over to win, I flew over your heads to get home." She stated while taking a bite out of the dessert. The others sighed and accepted their loss.

"Wait, where is Naruto?" asked Ted as he set Kusano down. The other looked for him; suddenly Naruto shot down from the sky and landed on the pavement, leaving a crater.

"What's up" said Naruto as he dusted himself off. The others (besides Menma) were wondering where he came from but pushed the thought aside.

"Well, the first exam starts in three hours, so what do you want to do till then" asked the younger brother. Naruto answered. "Don't know about you guys, but I'm going swimming in the pool for a bit." Naruto said as he walked into his house, his girls following him. Menma looked at his wives and daughter.

"Would you like to go swimming for a bit?" asked Menma they all agreed, Matsu was drooling at the thought of seeing her husband in nothing but swimming trunks.

'_That delicious body' _was the only thing going through the technology Sekirei's head. They all followed Menma inside.

(Hour and a half later)

Naruto and Menma emerged from the house in dry clothes as they had said their goodbye's to their family and left for the academy building where the first exam was being held. Both had smirks on their faces on how much chaos they were going to cause.

"So, bro, what are we going to do for this first test?" asked Naruto as he and Menma were walking through a small alley with fences on both sides. "Nothing much, but I do have a little surprise in store." answered Menma, earlier he had Matsu telepathically hack the puppet drone proctors that were going to be in the first exams and synced them to the data-pad she carried with her, ready to go on his command. Naruto chuckled and pulled out a bag of beef jerky from his coat and opened it before he started to enjoy the snack.

The two Nephilim came upon team 7 and the sand shinobi harassing a kid, well the boy with purple make up on his face was, the girl was waiting at the side, the girl with the large forehead (Sakura) was trying to command the puppet boy to put the kid down as his friends were scared, and Sai was standing to the side rubbing his temples. The twins sensed the emo, broody one hiding in the tree along with the red-head sand shinobi that had the smell of blood on him.

"What do we have here?" asked Naruto with sarcasm as he chewed on his snack and Menma stood next to him. The group turned to Naruto and Sai was the one to speak.

"Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Alighieri" Naruto got a devious smirk as Sakura recognized him and started getting angry, this jerk and his two wenches ruined her movie, and she was going to beat him up for it.

"You know, if Karasuba and Akitsu were here, they would've ended your career as a child soldier if they found out what you are thinking of me and them" said Naruto as Sakura was shocked, he read her thoughts.

"What's with the puppet boy picking on the kid for" asked Naruto as he put away his snack. Temari took a good look at Naruto and thought 'he's handsome'

"Hey there, tiger, could you be a gentleman and help me find the academy?" Temari asked as she winked at Naruto, trying to seduce him. Naruto chuckled at her attempt and said.

"Sorry, little girl, but your attempts of seducing me are crappy at best, besides, I already have a lady that uses the winds to fight, plus she is more powerful than you and she is a lot better looking than you. So catch you kids later" Naruto said as Menma placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and both teleported to the academy. Temari was a bit peeved at being mocked for her ability to manipulate the winds with her fan and her figure, Gaara dropped down from the tree as soon as it exploded into pieces (when Naruto and Menma left) Sasuke also landed next to his team with a scowl on his face.

"Temari, Kankuro were leaving stop fooling around" said Gaara with a slight growl in his voice. The two young men intimidated him, he sensed something… dark within them, it scared him. The sand siblings left without another word.

Sasuke was scowling at the fact that he had sensed the twins had a power that was a lot stronger than the third, that power should be his, so he could kill _him_. "C'mon, you two were going to the academy." Sasuke commanded as he started walking off, Sakura following him like a lost puppy and Sai in the back. Team 7 never noticed Karasuba standing on the water tower on a building to their right, having a dark smirk on her face as she ran her hand along Shuraba. Naruto was going to have fun tormenting them. The black Sekirei turned and left for her home.

(With Moka and the others)

Moka checked her gear and straightened out her outfit. She wore a red blouse over a fishnet shirt and a black pair of tight pants that hugged her form; she finished off the look with a pair of low heeled sandals similar to the ones Gyokuro wore. Her Rosario was in place and her gear was in a storage rune. Kokoa wore a simple red T-shirt with a pair dark blue jeans with a black frilled skirt over them. She also had on a pair of red convers. Her pet turned into a watch and was on her wrist. Yukari wore them same thing only in black and purple.

Kurumu was wearing a detailed blue shirt that had zippers over her shoulder blades, in case she needed to reveal her wings. A pair of dark purple skinny jeans and a pair of high-heels completed her attire.

Mizore had a white sweater with black sleeves and a purple hoodie on; underneath the sweater she wore a sports bra over her impressive bust and fishnet sleeves over her arms, she also had on a pair of purple fingerless gloves on, she wore a striped skirt and the light and dark purple leggings she had one before, her shoes were replaced with a pair of high heeled boots that had buckles on the sides and went up to her knees.

Ruby still wore her corset top but she replaced the dress bottom with a pair of leather pants that went down to her ankles. She had one a pair of formal high heels.

Sigui wore a revealing take on a nun's outfit wearing the traditional neckpiece. On her torso she has an open, white, frilled dress, with a blue jacket on top of it with elegant designs and armbands. On her lower body she wears white garters underneath her metal thigh-high boots.

Claudette was wearing a black body suit that had white trimmings, with a black open breastplate and corset-like piece underneath, and a long flowing cape. **(She does not have that cod-piece thing on) **her curly red hair flowed down to her lower back.

Nyx had on a red dress with 3 or 4 tails, and a flame design on the bottom. There are long, dark feather-like attachments on the shoulders. Underneath, she wears a purple bustier, with a red heart on the garter belts. She wears purple elbow gloves and red heels as well.

The girls had their gear and things ready for the exams as they stood in front of their parents, who all had smiles on their faces. Akua and Jasmine were the two teachers for the girls and Simon was the teacher for his daughters.

"Take care and don't get into trouble" said Akasha as she hugged Moka and the others did the same to their kids and friends.

"I know we'll be ok" answered Outer Moka as Inner smiled at her 'twin' from within the Rosario; earlier Akasha had repaired the Rosario from what Mikogami did to it. The women and friend smiled at the girls as they left for the academy with Akua, Jasmine and Simon in tow. Akasha smiled and turned to go back into her shop, her friends following her.

**Alright, another chapter done, the chunin exams are beginning, what will be in store for Naruto, Menma and his old friends? How will the Leaf 12 react to the newcomers? Please leave a review in the review box, this is Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Welcome back guys for another chapter, I have great news, we have reached the 100,000 petition mark and are going further to destroy the horrid SOPA that threatens FanFiction and the internet whole. *cheers* I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Yukari and Kokoa look older now (like when they took the gro-gro drops) anyway lets get on with the story.**

**story start.**

Naruto and Menma arrived at the front of the academy building from Menma's teleport. The twins walked in the building and up to the designated room, room 301. Naruto opened the door and let Menma in first, before going in himself, the room was currently empty with multiple rows of desks. Naruto walked over to the teachers desk and sat down in the chair, propping his feet onto the desk as he decided to take a quick nap. Menma grabbed a chair and sat next to his brother before pulling out a book on magical races and opened it to where he left off.

20 minutes past and the door opened to reveal Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Kokoa, Sigui, Claudette, and Nyx as they entered the room. Simon, Akua, and Jasmine had dropped them off and gone to the teachers' lounge, as stated in the forms for the chunin exams. The girls grabbed seats before they noticed the Nephilim brothers at the front of the class. One was sleeping and the other was reading.

Moka said "hey, it's that guy that we saw land in front of the shop earlier"

"It seems that they are also here for the exams" said Claudette as she folded her arms under her large bust.

"Hmm, they seem familiar" said Nyx as she tilted her head. The other girls agreed and started talking about something else, like clothes, music, and food. None of them noticed the twin's smirks.

(A while later, in the lobby of the academy)

Team 7 was walking through the lobby to the stairs, Sasuke was still being arrogant, Sakura was swooning over him and Sai was thinking of things to paint. Once they got to the second floor they saw a large crowd standing in front of a door that had 301 over it.

"Please, let us through" begged Tenten as she was pushed back by the two 'genin' at the door.

"Sorry, little girl, but the exams would destroy you, just turn around and go home" the 'genin A' sneered.

"That goes for the rest of you little brats, you all will be eaten alive by this exam, so just take the advice" 'genin B' called out.

Sasuke decided to act tough and walked up to the two "drop the illusion, my superior eyes can tell that the number 301 is actually 201" Sasuke said with arrogance as Sakura swooned at ' her man', Sai face-palmed "you idiot, it was a trick to narrow down the competition." as the number shimmered before changing to 201.

"You are good, but can your eyes see this." The two 'genin' were engulfed in a puff of smoke before a chunin lunged out with a punch ready. But before the two could hit each other Rock Lee appeared and blocked their attacks.

'What the-' they both thought. "Please do not fight here and now, the exams will start in a few minutes." said Rock Lee as he walked back to his team, before he spotted Sakura and rushed over to her.

"Sakura, please go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!" said Lee enthusiastically as he winked at her.

"EEEWWW, no, get away you creep" Sakura shrieked as she scrambled backward, trying to get away from Lee.

Lee looked a bit dejected to hear that, but said "never less, I shall win your heart with the power of YOUTH" the Bruce Lee wannabe gave her two thumbs up with a dazzling smile. Sakura was thinking to herself.

'Like I would waste my time with this weirdo, Sasuke is the only one for me." Soon every genin left for the correct room Team 7 and 9 passed a small training room, Rock Lee spotted Sasuke and turned to him

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha, please to meet you, I challenge you for Sakura's heart" said Lee as he got into a stance. Sasuke smirked as he got into a stance and activated his Sharingan.

"Very well, I will show you that it is foolish to go against an Uchiha"

(In the Teachers lounge)

Kakashi looked over the jonin and teachers that were in the room with him, he noted that the Muscular guy with the beard and strange clothing (Simon) and the two girls with red eyes like Kruenai's but had cat-like pupils (Akua and Jasmine) had a strange energy coming from them. The copy-cat shinobi felt a twinge of pain from his arm where the young man (Naruto) had hit him with that strange weapon of his.

"So, who's team are you betting on, Asuma?" asked the copy-cat.

"You kidding, I'm betting on my team, I trained them" said the chain-smoker.

The guys (minus Simon) started making bets to see which teams would fall and which teams would not. Kurenai looked over to Simon, Akua and Jasmine and asked.

"So, who might you be and which teams are you teachers to?" she was curious, since she had never really seen the two girls before, though she knew about the man from rumors. Akua sipped her wine mixed with blood.

"I am Akua Bloodriver. I serve as the teacher to my half-sister Moka Bloodriver and her two closest friends Kurumu Korono and Mizore Shirayuki; the team goes by the name, Disco Dance Trio. Or DDT for short" Akua said as she went back to her drink.

"And why is the team named that?" asked Kurenai

"Well, they like making new music, dancing and in every performance they did, they always have a disco ball on display" Akua answered

"And what about you?" Kurenai asked

"Well, my name is Jasmine, and my team consist of Akua's other sister, Kokoa Bloodriver and her two friends Yukari Sendo and Ruby Toujo, though Ruby is older than the rest. The team goes by the name Prank Queens" Jasmine said as she finished her yogurt.

Kurenai looked at Simon and he cleared his throat.

"I am Simon Belmont; my team consists of my daughters Sigui, Claudette, and Nyx Belmont, the girls chose the team name Girl Power" Simon said as he looked down at that part.

"And why is that?" asked Kurenai

"Well originally I was going to have the team called team Belmont, but the girls went to Melpha with puppy-eyes and got her on their side, if I tried to go against it, I would be sleeping on the couch for the next week." Simon said as he folded his arms, his children always knew how to get things to work in their favor.

Kurenai giggled slightly at Simon's answer. Just then Kakashi walked up with a prideful look in his eye and looked at Akua.

"Hey there beautiful, want to go out some time with the legendary Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi tried to smooth talk Akua, only for her to close her eyes and reply.

"We are not friends, I do not know you, nor do I wish or care to know. Your comrades see you as a high and mighty warrior, I see a fool who only knows monkey see, monkey do in order to fight his foes. Do not act like I will associate myself with you, a snowball has a better chance in hell than you do getting to me, my heart belonged to someone else and he was far more of a man than you, so go find someone else to bother, worm" Akua said as she took a sip of her drink.

Everyone in the room was in stunned silence, everyone besides Jasmine and Simon had one thought running through their head.

'DDDDDAAAAAMMMMMNNNN' was that cumulative thought.

'Go big sister' thought Jasmine thought.

'Well, its safe to say that she does not care for him' thought Simon with a smirk.

Kakashi was stunned at first, but he grew agitated "Are you saying im not good for you?!" he demanded. Akua gave him a look that said 'what do you think?' Kakashi started to move towards her when, before any one could react, she summoned her arm blade and had it pressed against his throat. Akua thought back to when she found her mother's weapons and her final letter.

*Flashback*

_In the living room the large group of family and friends were going through the contents of the chest that Jasmine had brought with her when the warrior in red had saved them and destroyed the Shuzen mansion, they had gotten done with burying the coffins of their loved ones and deceased friends with heavy hearts. Right now they were taking their personal things out of the chest. Akua spotted a large wooden case that had the name 'Rayne' engraved into the front with an envelope on the top deep inside the chest. Curious she reached for it and pulled it out. Akua saw that her name was one the envelope and opened it. Inside it was a handwritten letter and a picture. Akua picked up the picture and saw a red-headed woman with a bundle in her arms. The newborn had a tuft of black hair on its head; the mother was smiling at the camera from her place on the bed. Akua felt a sense of familiarity to the woman; she turned to the letter and read it._

"_To my beloved daughter Akua,_

_If you are reading this, than that means I have passed on, due to Issa and his treacherous allies. I knew that he had plans for you and that I was still weak from giving birth to you. Do not blame yourself for my death. You were my little angel in my usual hectic life. I care for you deeply and had to make sure that Issa would not lay a finger one you, in the case is my personal weapons, and my favorite dress, the case will only open to your blood, they now belong to you. Know that I love you deeply and will be watching over you where ever you go._

_Mommy dearest_

_-Rayne_

_Akua dropped the letter in shock, her mother, who she barely knew, due to Issa taking her, was murdered by Issa in his attempts to control her. Akua ran her hand over her mother name on the case and felt a slight prick, a loud click was heard and the case opened up to reveal dual arm blades that could be equipped on the forearms and flipped forward for combat, she also saw a pair of strange looking guns, along with her mother's favorite dress underneath them. Akua picked up a sticky note that was on the blades and read it._

'_My birthday gift to you, use them well and protect the ones you love._

_Love your mother _

_-Rayne_

_The note slipped out of Akua's hand as she started to cry for her deceased mother, Jasmine went over to her sister and hugged her, trying to comfort the distraught vampire, Akasha picked up the letter and read it, her hatred for Issa grew as Jasmine held her sister as she cried her heart out._

_*Flashback End*_

Kakashi slowly put his hands up and stepped back, anger still in his visible eye. Akua sealed away her weapon and went back to her drink.

Just then a chunin walked in with a clipboard.

"I have all the contestants for the chunin exams here." said the chunin as Kakashi grabbed the clipboard in anger.

(Back to the exam room)

Team 7 entered through the door and saw all the other contestants. This was going to be tough. Just then a scream of joy was heard through the room.

"SASUKE!" Ino yelled as she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his torso and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I missed you, did you miss me?" Sakura was immediately in fan-girl mode and was trying to get Ino off 'her Sasuke'

"Get off pig, he's not yours!" Sakura yelled

Sai just sighed at her actions.

"Well, looks like the gang is all here" said Shikamaru as he and Chouji walked up to team 7, with team 8 and 9 in tow.

"Yahoo lets show everyone why we're the tops dogs around here, Akamaru!" Kiba arrogantly said. Shino ignored his boisterous teammate and Hinata was nervous and timid as usual.

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you, look around the room" said someone as he walked up. Teams 7, 8, & 10 did and saw that almost everyone was glaring at them "Who are you" asked Sai as he looked at the newcomer.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and this would be my 7th attempt at these exams" Kabuto said.

"You suck" Kiba said bluntly

"That may be the case, but it has given me the opportunity to gather some valuable information on the contestants and other things, I could show you with my Ninja Info Cards (NIC)" Kabuto finished as he pulled out said cards.

"Do you have info on people?" asked Shino curiously

"Yes, who would you like to know" asked Kabuto

Sakura immediately demanded "Who is she?" she pointed to Moka, who was chatting with her friends and sister.

Kabuto pulled up the info and began "Moka Bloodriver, age 18, prefers Taijutsu, abilities and techniques; unknown. Teammates are her best friends Kurumu Korono and Mizore Shirayuki, her teacher is her eldest sister Akua Bloodriver, her mother and her friend's mothers run a bakery in the shopping district. Other than that that's all I got" Kabuto said. Sakura was displeased that someone had beaten her 'divine beauty' and would not lose Sasuke to her.

Meanwhile Sasuke had asked Kabuto on Gaara and some other teams from Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. Now Sasuke had one last person to get information on.

"One more person, he is 6 ft. tall, has white hair, wears a black and red jacket with a symbol on the left bicep.- Sasuke was interrupted by Kiba tapping his arm.

"Uh, Sasuke, the guy is over there" Kiba said as he pointed to the front of the classroom.

The Konoha 12 and Kabuto turned to see Naruto sleeping at the teacher's desk and Menma still reading his book, _Yamato_ resting on his lap.

"Let me see what I can find" Kabuto brought up the individual he saw and frowned.

"That's strange, the only thing I have on his is his name and who his teammate is" Kabuto said much to the others confusion.

"What do you got?" asked Ino to her the guy was handsome.

"His name is Dante Alighieri; his teammate is Vergil Alighieri, who is also his brother, twin brother to be exact. They also have no allegiance to any village. Other than that I have nothing else about him" Kabuto answered. This threw the genin in for a surprise, Just who were Dante and Vergil?

Suddenly Ibiki and the chunin proctors arrived in a large plume of white smoke.

"Alright maggots sit down and pay attention!" Ibiki called out everyone took there seats, Ibiki noticed Naruto still sleeping in the teachers chair and got an idea. He walked over to Naruto and brought out a police baton. Everyone watched with bated breaths and some of them had smiles, this guy was going to get it. Ibiki swung down with the weapon, only for Naruto to catch it, pull it out of Ibiki's hand and strike him in the elbow with it, dislocating said part of the body with his eyes still closed, and it all happened way to fast for anyone to track (besides Menma). Ibiki hissed in pain as Naruto opened his eyes.

"My bad, thought you were someone else" Naruto said as he got up.

"Just go take a seat" growled Ibiki as he snapped his arm back into place. Naruto smirked and went to go take a seat next to Nyx, winking at her.

"Pencils ready, you have an hour to complete this exam, also no cheating, START!" Ibiki barked out as he sent a glance to Naruto.

(Teacher's Lounge)

"WHAT!" Kakashi yelled as he saw a particular individual on the list.

"What's the matter, Kakashi" asked Gai

"Why is this guy here?!" demanded Kakashi as he showed the page he was looking at on the list to the others in the room, said page showed had a image of Naruto along with some basic info on his profile (age, weight, height, etc…)

"What's the big deal, he is obviously here for the exams." said Kurenai, the others were also curious as to why Kakashi was in anger over this one guy.

"This punk came out of nowhere and forced my team to retreat during our mission to help wave country, he injured me with a strange weapon, he even threatened to kills Sasuke" Kakashi lied to the others in the room.

"How did he injure you, your one of the best?" asked a leaf jonin. Kakashi pulled up his sleeve on his left arm up to his shoulder, revealing medical bandages wrapped around his bicep. Kakashi removed the bandages to reveal a gunshot wound with sickly red vein-like cracks emerging from the edges of the wound. The others were stunned, what kind of weapon did that. Akua and Jasmine sensed demonic energy from the wound; Simon sensed that whatever did that was supernatural in origin. Kakashi put the bandages back on and pulled his sleeve down.

"Why are you not getting that fixed" asked Asuma, surely their best medics could heal the wound and leave no scarring.

"They tried, every time one of them tried to heal it using medical chakra, I would get the sensation of my arm on fire and the wound would disrupt the chakra, causing chakra burns on the medics. Normal medical work has no effect." Kakashi said.

A chuckle got everyone's attention and they turned to see a large black man sitting down in the back of the room drinking a drink. 'Where did he come from and how come I didn't sense him?' thought everyone in the room.

"Took you guys a while to notice me" said the man.

"Who are you and how did you get in this room!" demanded Kakashi as he drew out a kunai. The man chuckled and sipped his drink before answering.

"The name's Rodin, I have my ways of getting around, I'm just checking up on two people, though I can tell you about your wound" said Rodin as he smirked

"Good, tell me how it was caused and how I can get rid of it" said Kakashi as the wound would still cause slight shocks of pain at random intervals.

"That injury was caused by a supernatural weapon, demonic to be specific, the reason why it is not healing is because you have no way of defense or immunity to supernatural things. Also you lied to everyone as to why Dante shot you in the first place" said Rodin.

All eyes turned to Kakashi with a questioning looks, Kakashi was sweating bullets.

"I would never lie about that, he attacked us for no reason, stop lying to us" said Kakashi. Rodin chuckled and snapped his fingers as a mirror appeared next to him.

"How could I lie when I saw the whole thing? You see when Dante arrived at wave country it was in a terrible state, Gato had an iron grip on the country and was using it as his base of operations for drug production, slave trafficking and more, the country was in the slums and barely able to support itself. Dante found out from a shop owner about the situation and offered to take care of the midget." Rodin paused to sip his drink before he continued.

"He went to the bridge after he told the shop owner to rally up the villagers to raid Gato's estate. Meanwhile at the bridge you took down Zabuza and demanded triple the amount of the mission payment, Tazuna could not afford that much, so you punched him and gathered your team to leave the man to the care of Gato. Tazuna begged you to help and you attacked him with a knife; fortunately Dante arrived and shot the blade from your hands before telling you to leave, angry that someone had interfered with your business, you told Tazuna you were going to pay a 'visit' to his daughter, Dante shot you in the arm for that and you left, seeing as you did not want to deal with the Bridge. Gato arrived with all of his thugs and ordered them to kill Tazuna."

While Rodin was talking the mirror was showing what happened on the bridge to everyone in the room.

"Dante killed all the thugs with his guns before making an example of Gato, he dragged the tycoon to the village square and showed him that the villagers had successfully cleaned out his estate and freed his slaves. Dante fed Gato to his dogs after telling the people of wave that they don't need to bow down to someone just because they have money. After that he helped complete the bridge and gave them his business card before leaving to go meet up with his brother." Kakashi felt the angry stares from some of the people on the room (Akua, Jasmine, Simon, Kurenai and some others).

"So what, he won't make it pass the first exam and he can't beat me" said Kakashi.

Rodin actually laughed and said "you really think that amateur hosting the first exam can scare him? Dante has faced, fought, and suffered much worse than a man that reads 'Interrogation 101' or the Kages, not only that, Dante can easily kill you. Consider yourself lucky that he didn't take your life." Rodin said.

"Wait, you said that you were here to check up on two people, who are they?" asked Simon

"Yes, I am checking up on Dante and Vergil Alighieri, I knew their parents before they died and the two were separated by evil" answered Rodin as he looked down for a bit.

"What are you supposed to be, their teacher? Also why do they not have a third teammate?" asked Gai, he was curious, he had never heard of a two-man team in the exams before.

"I would be considered a friend of the family, also they are self taught so there is no need for a teacher. As for the two man team, they are pretty much impossible to beat when they work together and are close to one another, seeing as they are all that's left of their lost family, their was a friend close to them, specifically Dante, but she died from a demon attack, Dante holds himself responsible for not being their to save her." Rodin said.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my work" Rodin left in a teleport.

(Exam room)

30 minutes had passed since the exam started and everyone was doing their best to answer the questions or cheat without getting caught. So far no one had been caught. Some were smart enough to answer the questions (Menma, Sigui, Claudette, Moka, Nyx, and a few others) others were cheating or trying their best to answer the questions.

Naruto was currently doing what he liked, drawing; he had skill in art due to taking up tattoo art as a hobby, along with some other things. His test page was slowly but surely being filled by his work, he knew how to answer the questions correctly, but he didn't feel like doing that. Nyx took a quick glance at his paper and saw his work.

'Wow, he's really good' she thought

'Naruto, I need a slight distraction' Menma said through their telepathic link.

'Sure thing, Menma' answered Naruto as he raised his hand

"What do you want?" Ibiki asked as he saw Naruto's hand in the air.

"May I use the men's room?" asked Naruto

"Why?" Ibinki asked with a slight glare.

Naruto gave him a look that said 'really' "… to slay the magic dragon, what the fu- Naruto started, Nyx and a few others giggled at his response

"Ok, ok you can go" a chunin proctor got up to tie Naruto's hands together and lead him to the restroom.

(Restroom)

Naruto sighed as he relieved himself. The chunin stood next to his stall as still as a statue.

"I don' know about you, but you boss seems like a mean dick, I was taking a power nap when he came at me with the police toy, you understand" Naruto sarcastically said as the chunin had number flashing across it's eyes, revealing it to be a sentinel, like all the rest in the exam room. Naruto smirked as he played his part.

'You're good to go, Mr. Swag' said Naruto telepathically to Menma.

(Exam room)

'Copy that, Mr. Pimp, beginning the next step' Menma answered. He sent a telepathic command to Matsu to activate the program. Naruto came back into the room and smiled as he sat down.

(Three Maiden's Bakery)

Ahri, Sona, the Sekirei, Iroha and Ted were enjoying various desserts as they got to know Akasha and her friends.

"So, Akitsu, do you have anyone you like" Tsurara asked, she had taken an interest in the Ice Sekirei and was reminded of herself and her daughter when she saw Akitsu.

"…yes, my husband Dante Alighieri, He helped me when I was wallowed in the depths of my sadness and gave me a new found sense of hope, I have pledged myself to him for his help." Akitsu said as a small smile graced her lips, her Ashikabi was one-of-a-kind; she also used his cover name, since he didn't want others to know his real name.

Tsurara was a bit confused as to what Akitsu meant, but accepted the answer and took a bite out of her cake before going back to the conversation. Melpha giggled as she saw Ted eat his cake like it was the best thing ever. She was interested as to how a stuffed toy could come to life.

Matsu was enjoying her pie when Menma's voice sounded in her head.

'Matsu, my dear nympho geek, begin the program.' Was the command, Matsu mentally cheered and brought out her data-pad as she went about executing the program.

(Exam room)

45 minutes had passed and Ibiki was about to tell everyone to put their pencils down for the final question, when suddenly all of the sentinels stood up.

"What are you idiots doing the exam is not over yet" yelled Ibiki

The sentinels did not answer, but instead grabbed their outfits and tore them off, revealing all of them to be wearing neon colored unitards underneath. Putting on a top hat and holding a cane, they all started to sing 'Hello my Baby' by Ivor Biggun as they jumped out the windows to spread confusion over the village Ibiki was after them with anger on his face, the contestants all left to see what the sentinels were going to do, leaving Naruto and Menma alone in the room.

The twins glanced at each other before laughing at their prank. No one could pin the prank on them because no had ever expected a virus to take over their sentinels. (The villages have limits in technology)

"HAHAHAHAHA, hehehe. Oh man that was great" said Naruto as he regained his breath.

"Agreed, maybe we should do some more pranks to get our titles back when we were kids" said Menma as he got up to leave.

"sure thing, bro" and with that the two headed to training ground 44 for the next part of the exam while the sentinels were running around, dancing and singing songs.

**Alright chapter complete, let me know what you think in the review and/or PM and have fun. **

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello again guys, I bring you another chapter for Naruto Brothers in Arms. Jus to let you guys know, I will be making new stories, posting new chapters and creating challenges (posted on my profile) if anyone wants to do them other than that, enjoy the chapter, also please review and/or PM to let me know what you guys think.**

**Story start**

When Ibiki finally managed to round up and disable the sentinels, he was pissed since he did not know what had happened and was force to pass everyone, Anko took over from their to spare the head of the interrogation department the stress. So all the contestants were now standing in front of training grounds 44 (a.k.a the forest of death, sue cliché horror music) Anko was going over what they were to do once inside.

Naruto was not paying attention much due to knowing about this beforehand and was thinking of what to do later with his girls and how to reveal himself to his old friends. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Menma handed him a form stating the Leaf would not be responsible for his death if he was killed in the forest. Naruto signed the form and handed his and Menma's in and took the scroll offered to him.

Naruto got a devious smirk when Anko went over what the scrolls were for; Menma noticed his brother's look and said

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to do something crazy?"

"Maybe" Naruto muttered and called out

"So this is the so called forest of death, my niece's room looks more dangerous than this." Menma chuckled at that and Anko threw a kunai at Naruto, who let it graze his cheek, drawing blood as the cut healed itself instantaneously. Anko appeared behind Naruto and pressed herself against his back.

"It's always the tough guys like you that die first, spilling the delicious blood that I love" she licked the blood off his cheek, Naruto just chuckled as he said

"And it's always the girls like you that act before they think that get themselves in deep shit."

Anko was about to say something when her mouth and throat surged with immense pain, as if someone had poured hydrochloric acid (the stuff used to destroy corpses) down her throat, as she began couching violently, gagging, and dry heaving as she felt her body slowly start to burn up and die from the inside. Naruto reached into her coat and relieved her of the scrolls she carried without anyone noticing as they watched Anko writhing in pain. Anko was now on her hands and knees in pain as she continued to cough and gag. Naruto pulled out a small wooden box from his coat and handed it to her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Anko managed to say as she was still in pain.

"Well, you are slowly dying as you made the stupid choice of ingesting my blood, but in this box there is an antidote. However you must follow a specific set of instructions to get the antidote. Once I sound the horn and all the contestants go into the forest, you are to go to the tower and into the room where the teachers are at, the code to open the box is 666, inside you will find a vial containing the antidote and a tape recorder, drink the antidote and play the tape, you have 10 minutes to live, failure to follow these instructions will result in the destruction of the box and your death." Naruto held up the air-horn (which he also took from Anko) and pressed the button, everyone ran into the forest (including Anko), Naruto summoned his hot-rod and looked to Menma.

"Need a ride?" asked Naruto with a smirk as she showed Menma the extra scrolls he picked off Anko.

"It would be appreciated, nice car by the way" Menma said as he got into the passenger seat and Naruto got into the driver's seat, they drove into the forest and to the tower.

Meanwhile Sigui, Claudette, and Nyx were setting up camp as Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa gathered food and Yukari and Ruby were setting up spells and enchantments in case of intruders.

"That was interesting with what happened between the proctor and that guy" said Claudette as she finished putting up a tent. Sigui nodded and said

"Well, she kind of brought that on herself, seeing as she knows nothing of him and just ingested his blood." Claudette agreed, no one had anything on the twins, so it was stupid that Anko decided to consume his blood.

"I wouldn't mind fighting him though" said Nyx as she started a fire with her powers. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa returned with a basket of fish,,fruit and edible plants they gathered.

"How are you two feeling?" asked Ruby as she spoke to Moka and Kokoa, since she noticed when the guys blood was revealed, Moka and Kokoa almost lost their composure and wanted to taste said blood.

"We are doing well, though my instincts were screaming at me to drink that guy's blood, inner me said that this never happened and was startled as well when her hunger kicked in, but we managed to take some blood pills to calm us down." Moka said as she put the basket down and sat next to the fire.

Mizore added her two cents "is it just me or do those two seems familiar?" Kurumu nodded and said

"Your right, they do seems familiar but I don't know why"

"Maybe well find out more about them later on" said Kokoa as the girls started to cook and prepare their meals.

(With Naruto and Menma)

They arrived at the tower and got out of Naruto's car, which he de-summoned and the two walked through the tower doors and into the lobby. Menma read the sign and motioned for Naruto to give him one of each scroll. Once they were handed over, he tossed them and they formed an X on the floor, a random jonin popped out of the scrolls and said

"Congrat-" only to see Naruto and Menma walking off to the rooms, clearly not interested in his speech, the jonin looked down with shame on his face and went back to the teacher's lounge.

(In the lounge)

Anko arrived with sweat pouring down her face, she had 15 seconds left. Everyone watched as she cleared off the table and put the box down, putting in the code on the dials, the box clicked open and she saw a small vial filled with amber liquid and a tape recorder with a tape in it. Acting fast, she grabbed the vial, popped off the cork, and downed it in one gulf, grimacing at the strong taste that it had, she then picked up the tape and pressed play as everybody listened in.

"So you managed to survive since this tape is playing, kudos for you, but you only managed to prove one thing. And that is that you will follow anyone's orders if you are in harm." Naruto's dark chuckle had put some people on edge; it sounded so sinister.

"Granted you managed to make it in time and drink the vial, you fell for the whole ruse, so thank you for your cooperation, the whole burning pain from ingesting my blood was real, but I did not activate it to kill you, just to simulate the effects of your body slowly being destroyed from the inside out. The antidote was actually just a mixture of Vodka, Tequila, and Whiskey. And let this be a warning, you are not someone I care for or a close friend, so don't try to get comfortable with me, see you soon" with that the recording stopped and the device broke.

Anko, in a fit of rage, threw the box, vial, and recorder into the wall, breaking everything. Hiruzen looked at the special jonin and asked.

"What exactly happened?" Anko nodded and explained what went down before the exam started, everyone took notice when Anko described Naruto's car.

'What kind of technology does this guy have' Akua and Jasmine knew what Anko described, since their former home was more technologically advanced then this place. Just then a jonin ran into the room with a video cassette in his hand

"Lord Hokage, you need to see this" he handed over the cassette and it was placed in the nearby TV and everyone watched as the camera footage of the lobby played.

"The exam started at this time, and 10 seconds later, look who comes through those doors" said the jonin. Everyone saw the doors open to reveal Naruto and Menma walk in the room with smirks on their faces, Naruto glanced at the camera and gave it the middle finger.

"Those two broke all the records in the book for the survival portion of the chunin exams, sir, 10 seconds, that's how long it took them to complete the second phase." Everyone was stunned; they blew all of the records out of the water, just who were these guys? Hiruzen couched to get everyone's attention.

"Regardless, we still have an exam to continue, I shall see what I can find on those two later." The people in the room nodded as they went back to doing their things, some of them occasionally disappearing in a puff of smoke to deal with those who opened the scrolls early.

(With the Nephilim twins)

The two arrived at the room they chose and looked inside; it was a moderate room with a window, two beds, a couch and two desks along with a bathroom. The twins glanced at each other and both said.

"Not going to work" Naruto closed the door and the both put their hand on the door as they used their magic to change the room, the door glowing purple in the process, after 15 seconds they pulled their hands away, revealing golden plating that had the names Dante Alighieri & Vergil Alighieri etched into it. Naruto opened the door and they entered a smaller room that led to two doors next to each other, a small vase with a red and blue rose sat on a stand between the doors. The door on the right had Vergil written on it in blue gothic lettering and the door on the left had Dante written on it in red gothic lettering. The young men entered their respective rooms and relaxed for the time being, Menma was reading his books and Naruto was playing his video games.

(Night time)

Naruto was doing parkour through the large trees (another fun hobby of his) as he was going in a specific direction. He landed on a tree branch 50 feet off the ground level that was one of the many trees surrounding a waterfall. Naruto looked down and saw his old friends, all taking a bath.

'Holy shit, those are my old friends, damn they grew, in more ways than one' was his thoughts as he smirked and took in their naked forms; he masked his energy so no one could sense him. Suddenly he heard the sound of something big coming towards him at impressive speeds, he sensed that it was large, and animalistic, like a wolf, only it was a lot bigger and had supernatural aura coming from it. Naruto shifted into his vampire form and turned just in time for the large beast to slam into him and both were launched down to the ground.

(With Naruto's old friends)

The girls were enjoying the cool waters as they relaxed and cleaned themselves off; sure it was nothing compared to a hot shower or a bubble bath, but it would do. Yukari turned to Ruby and asked

"How long do you think it will take us to get through this part of the exam?" Ruby thought for a bit and was about to answer when Naruto and his attacker crashed into the side of the pool the girls were using, throwing water up, startling the girls and sending them on alert. Naruto was thrown out of the pool and landed on his back as the large beast jumped on him, intent on devouring him, fortunately Naruto caught it's jaws with his hands and was preventing it from tearing into him as it struggled to remove his hold, Naruto pushed upwards as the beast stumbled back a bit and Naruto brought his legs up to his chest, delivering a powerful kick as his feet impacted it's lower jaw and made it reel back in pain as Naruto flipped himself onto his feet.

Naruto equipped vampire killer and got a good look at what he was going to fight. It was a large wolf-like creature, with thick skin and dark brown fur with numerous scars over its body, rippling with muscles and a powerful jaw filled with sharp teeth, its largest canines were as long as his forearms, it also sported razor sharp claws on its paws. And finally, vibrant, red eyes that glared at him **(Great Warg from Castlevania; Lords of Shadow)**.

Naruto equipped 'Vampire Killer' as he and the Great Warg charged at each other. Meanwhile the girls were watching the fight from behind some large rocks in the pool.

"Hey, it's that guy that rescued mom and our friends" said Ruby as they watched. Moka and the others wondered why he was here. Sigui paid close attention to the 'Vampire Killer'.

'That weapon is nearly identical to father's and uncle's, but how does this man have a version of the combat cross? The only ones who knew of the designs and had the schematics for it were Grandfather Julius, father, uncle and Mr. Soma, however Grandfather Julius died when father and uncle were young teens and Mr. Soma disappeared and was presumed dead 12 years ago, does this person have a connection to Mr. Soma?' Sigui thought to herself. She and the others were amazed by the skill this warrior (Naruto) had.

'Wow, this guy is on par with dad and uncle in terms of fighting, if not better, though I can't help but sense a darker power within him' Nyx thought.

Claudette thought to herself 'Fascinating, his skill and prowess could well be on father's and uncle's level, possibly even surpass them' Moka and the rest of the gang were speechless at seeing the fight in front of them, Naruto was launched back into a tree, he flipped himself in mid-air and his feet impacted the trunk and he launched himself off it into the air with the help of his Seraph Shoulders/wings and the Cyclone Boots. Dark Gauntlet at full charge, Naruto lunged downwards to the great warg. The supernatural beast jumped back to avoid getting hit, but when Naruto punched the ground with the gauntlet, he created a large shockwave that tore up the ground around him in a 10 ft. diameter. The warg was launched back and crashed through a tree. Naruto got out of his crater and looked around, the area where he battled the great warg was barely recognizable, large gashes littered the ground, trees were toppled over, and burning marks and scorches from when Naruto used the Dark Gauntlets ability to conjure hellfire.

Naruto saw the great warg emerge from thee ruins of the tree it crashed into and walk to him, preparing himself if it attacked again, instead he was a bit confused when it stopped in front of him. Naruto holstered 'Vampire Killer' and continued to observe the warg. Said beast looked at him for a bit and sniffed him before bowing its head in submission. Naruto slowly reached out with his right hand and touched the warg's head; he felt the beast clam down and sensed its obedience to him through the contact. Naruto stroked its head as the beast let out a sigh. Naruto head snapped to the right when he sensed something else and raced off at impressive speeds as the great warg followed him.

Meanwhile the girls watched the two run off and slowly emerged from their hiding spot. They glanced at each other before cleaning themselves off, putting their clothes on and heading back to their camp. When they arrived they were surprised to see everything was packed up and three scrolls were on top of their gear, scrolls that they need to pass the second part of the exam. They looked around to see if anybody was nearby, when the area was reported clear they grabbed the scrolls (after making sure there was no trap) and left for the tower, slightly confused, who would help them pass? They pushed that question aside and focused on getting to the tower without running into trouble.

(With team 7)

Sasuke was unconscious as Sai and Sakura were exhausted as they faced a woman, who floored Sasuke like he was nothing, she had beauty and a voluptuous body to match, her black wavy hair reached her lower back, she wore a black low cut dress that showed off generous amounts of her cleavage and framed her body, she also wore black opera gloves over her arms and hands, her vibrant pink eyes were watching them with humor.

"You wench, who are you and what did you do to Sasuke!" Sakura demanded as she noticed the mark that was on the Uchiha's left shoulder blade. Sai was cautious of this woman; she was very dangerous, as she had demonstrated several powers including the ability to grow her fingers out to long blades capable of cutting through things with ease.

The woman giggled darkly before saying "your 'honorable and benevolent' Hokage took something very dear too me and my husband in the past, so I am merely returning the favor, soon the boy will die slowly but surely. See you around" the woman disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Sai turned to Sakura and said.

"We need to set up a camp for the night and recover, once we get managed to get through the second phase, we have to alert the Hokage about this." Sai started to grow dizzy before he too passed out from exhaustion, leaving Sakura to carry both her teammates to safety.

(With Sigui and the others)

The girls managed to reach the tower before midnight; they all let out a sigh of relief as they saw the doors and went inside. They read the riddle and took out the scrolls as they laid them out. Simon, Akua and Jasmine appeared from the scrolls.

"Congratulations, I knew you girls had it in you" Simon said as he smiled, Akua and Jasmine also smiled as well.

"Dad, we ran into the warrior in red in the forest, the same one that rescued Ruby's mom and friends" Nyx said as she dusted off her dress.

"What, how did this happen?" asked Simon as he, Akua and Jasmine paid close attention to what the girls said. They explained how the warrior and the beast crashed into their pool area and fought one another, how beast bowed to the warrior after it was defeated, and that the two ran off in one direction.

"So this warrior encountered one of the last wargs and defeated it." Simon said as he mused, from the story, this man was powerful, he had managed to defeat and tame the warg too, that in itself was no easy task.

"Wait, what's a warg?" asked Yukari

"The large canine-like creature that you saw was a warg, judging from the size, it is a Great Warg, it is one of the last in existence. Like all the other supernatural creatures that roamed this land like vampires, lycans, mermen, and others, they too were hunted down by the Brotherhood and the shinobi villages with extreme prejudice, since they were seen as abominations. That is one of two reasons that I and Victor left the Brotherhood with my children along with Melpha and Julia" Simon said as he crossed his arms and motioned to Sigui, Claudette and Nyx.

"So this warrior managed to defeat and tames one of the last wargs, very impressive" Akua said.

"Well, this is the same guy that freed me and the others, as well as destroy the Shuzen mansion" Jasmine said as she smiled, she was eternally grateful for the one who re-united her with Akua. Simon, Akua and Jasmine let the girls go to their rooms before going back to the teachers, and think about the mysterious warrior.

(With team 7, a couple of days later)

Sakura put another towel on Sasuke's forehead; she was scared and did not want to be in the forest anymore.

'How could Sasuke lose to that woman, he's unbeatable, and Sai was useless, annoying idiot.' She was still a hardcore fan girl of Sasuke and viewed him as her knight in shining armor. Before she set up camp, she had made traps that were kind of easy to spot. But hey, she focused on her looks and 'beauty' to win Sasuke over rather than pay attention in the academy about the shinobi arts. In the bushes, the team from Sound was watching her.

"Look at her, so pathetic, why don't we just kill the Uchiha and the other team?" sneered the boy (Zaku).

"we have our orders, that woman wants to see if he managed to survive the mark she placed on him and how long he has left to live" said the team leader (Dosu).

"Well let's get this over with" said the girl (Kin), they sent out a small squirrel. Sakura saw the squirrel and threw a shuriken at it, missing it by a foot, but managed to scare it off. The Sound team emerged from the bushes and sneered at the girl.

"Give us the Uchiha and we will let you live" said Dosu, Sakura pulled out a kunai and shrieked

"You will not lay a finger on my Sasuke!" she charged at them

(One ass-beating later)

Sakura was thrown on the ground. Kin grabbed her hair and said.

"So this is what passes for kunoichi of the Leaf, how pathetic" Sakura in a move of desperation cut off a large chunk of her long hair, this did nothing as Kin grabbed her by her hair again. Meanwhile teams 9 and 10 watched from the trees and bushes. Soon they couldn't watch anymore and took action

(We all know what happens next, so time-skip, ENGAGE)

It was the final day and Team 7 was still in the forest and without the scroll they need. They had run into Kabuto and were working with him to get past the second exam. Teams 8, 9, and 10 were already at the tower, finished with said exam.

(With Uzume)

The veil Sekirei was hanging out in Naruto's room as she was using his laptop to play some games, she grew curious and looked into a file that was titled 'my music' she looked through the list of songs and decided to play one of them, which was titled 'Beast and the Harlot' she clicked the play button and a video popped up and began playing, showing Naruto with his V-Guitar as he began playing, soon followed by his singing. Uzume was stunned, she never knew that her Ashikabi was an artist and made music. She began to enjoy the music and soon was going through the list, listening to the rest of the songs that Naruto had written and made during his spare time.

Kazehana walked into the room and saw Uzume on the bed with headphones on, the wind Sekirei walked over to her 'sister' and tapped her shoulder.

"What are you listening to?" she asked

"Oh, just listening to Naruto's music that he made" Uzume showed her the list and clicked one of the songs; Kazehana listened as she saw her man play music and rock out. She was very impressed with what she saw and called the rest of Naruto's lovers over. Soon they all were watching his music videos and were amazed, no one had known that he could make great music. They agreed to ask him to make some songs for them in the future.

Outside the room Ted was listening in and said

"So Naruto's a musical artist, this just gets better and better." Ted walked off as he planned to promote Naruto's music for the people, because all the K-pop and soothing songs were starting to get dull and annoying.

(Back with team 7)

They had finally managed to get the scroll they need and walked into the lobby of the tower, Sasuke threw down the scrolls and the team was greeted by Kakashi

"glad to see you guys in one piece, you just made it in time too, this part of the exam just ended" the Sharingan shinobi said with a smile

"Sensei, we ran into a strange woman in the forest that did something to sasuke" said Sakura as she looked nervous

"Describe her to me" said Kakashi as his eye narrowed

"She had wavy black hair, pink eyes, a black dress, black opera gloves and the ability to grow her fingers out to blades" Sai said as Kakashi's eye widened.

'I can't be, if she is here then that means he is too' "alright guys I will report this to the Hokage, meanwhile go through those doors, the Hokage has something to announce to everyone" Kakashi disappeared and they walked through said doors. Team 7 saw everyone else that managed to survive the forest and pass, there was a lot.

"Congratulations on everyone here passing the second portion of the chunin exams, as a bonus, you will be given a week to relax and do your things before we start the preliminaries, you may all go now" Hiruzen said.

The contestants all left for their rooms as Kakashi walked up to Hiruzen and said.

"Sir, we have a situation on our hands, _she_ infiltrated the exams, tracked down my team in the forest and marked Sasuke" Kakashi stated as Hiruzen immediately knew what he meant.

"if she is here, then that also means that he is close by, they are most likely here for that prisoner, but we have her locked up in a deep underground bunker, they will not get to her" Hiruzen said as he walked off with a smirk on his face.

**Alright another chapter done, I made up the week of free time for the sake of more character interactions, also Naruto's songs that he created are real songs that I put into the story just for fun, I do not own anything, please leave a review and/or PM. Also I have a challenge on my profile if anyone is willing to try it out.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


End file.
